If I Had A Heart
by Lyanna L
Summary: That warm shiver still surged through Regine's heart when he touched her, and he could see it. She wanted to push him away and run, maybe he'd even let her go, knowing how much he loved the chase. But she wouldn't run, wouldn't fight back, because that small piece of her heart that beat only for him, was coming alive now, growing despite her constant rejection of it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me in the middle of the night and wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down to type this chapter. It will take place _before_ the storyline of the film and may or may not include the Emerson family. While I love reading stories about the boys being extremely dark and sadistic killers, I wanted to try something a tad lighter because that's just what my mind desired apparently. **

**Rated T for now but may be bumped up to M in future chapters. We're just going to have to see! I truly hope you enjoy reading this first chapter and a review is always appreciated.**

* * *

It wasn't often that a new establishment opened up in Santa Carla.

Most of the bars and restaurants that lined the boardwalk and spanned across the small city were old and decrepit; dingy little places where the newest addition to the layout was usually a jukebox from the 1950's. The people who seemed to permanently occupy these places were also not what one would call _hip_ per se, with the average age of the common patron being around 65 years old. Their unfriendly demeanor came off as though they had never left their bar stool for the past three decades and definitely weren't about to make room for newcomers anytime soon.

This probably explained why teens and young adults alike were drawn to the the boardwalk like moths to the flame, regardless of whether you were a Surf Nazi or a Goody Two Shoes. The bright lights paired with the whimsical melody playing along as the merry go round spun endlessly and the sweet aroma of funnel cakes positively screamed youthfulness in every sense of the word. It was _the_ place to be on a Friday night, frankly because it was the _only_ place to be for the young, lost souls who had no other place to go.

That was until St. Mary's opened up, at least.

A simple dwelling that comprised of a small bar, a huge dance floor, and a few pool tables quickly grew to be the hottest joint in town. While it wasn't anything too fancy, it was like an oasis for those who were sick of walking the boardwalk countless times, surrounded by screaming kids and their exasperated parents. St. Mary's marked the only place for people above the legal drinking age to claim as their own before it was littered with old drunks or taken over by pre-teens who couldn't hold their liquor.

Now, the cool thing to do on the weekends involved walking down the boardwalk to grab a bite to eat, then subsequently heading to St. Mary's to dance and drink and completely let loose of all life's troubles. It didn't matter if you were a punk, goth, prep, or if you looked like a member of Flock of Seagulls. Anyone was welcomed at St. Mary's, so long as you didn't purposefully try to rustle any feathers. Of course there was conflict at times, with animosity between gangs boiling over into physical violence during a game of pool or the rare catfight on the dance floor, but none of that stopped people from coming every weekend. It was simply the only place that belonged to them.

This was precisely where Regine found herself driving to with her roommate on Saturday night, March 10th 1987.

Usually, she worked nights and was never able to make it to St. Mary's and experience it in all it's filthy glory. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for her coworker, a shift change made it possible for Regine to have the night off, which was somewhat of a rarity and she was determined to make the most of it. Jane, her best friend and roommate, was seated next to her on the passenger side which obviously deemed her "Car DJ" for the duration of the ride.

The Bangles blasted from their stereo system as they drove down the coast with the windows rolled all the way down. Their small apartment was only a few blocks away but it was chillier than usual in Santa Carla that night, and Regine had already promised to be the designated driver for their night out.

The cold beach air sent tingles up and down her bare arms as she drove, but she didn't care in the slightest. There was something magical about this night and Regine was going to savor it until reality bit her in the ass tomorrow morning.

At a stop light, she glanced in the rearview mirror to check for any smudging of her lipstick. Her eyes remained on her reflection as she adjusted her long blonde tresses that were looking a little too windswept from the short drive. She had taken additional time to do her hair and makeup perfectly that evening, attempting to look her best on her extremely uncommon night off. She was wearing a single earring in her left ear, a silver arrow that swayed in the wind when she walked. She looked over at Jane and saw that she was also wearing her earring that night, somewhat hidden amidst her heavy brown locks. They were sort of like friendship bracelets, but decidedly more _chic_ according to Jane when she had surprised Regine with her earring on her 19th birthday. They had lived with each other for two years, but had been best friends long before that after meeting in middle school. Regine loved Jane like a sister, and their bond was so strong that no one could ever come between them, although a few past boyfriends had tried.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Jane questioned as she sat forward to turn down the music and peered down at her watch.

"Hopefully late enough to skip the boardwalk?" Regine responded optimistically, pressing a little harder on the gas.

"I thought we'd have time for both!" Jane retorted sadly. "We haven't been there together in so long. Think about it, when was the last time you had a triple decker fudge sundae from Joe's?"

Regine smirked and looked over to her best friend and sighed. "I think we've both had enough triple decker sundaes to last us two lifetimes," she quipped, turning her attention toward the road again.

"Plus, we've been going to the boardwalk since we were kids," Regine continued. "We know exactly what to expect there. Getting hit on by Surf Nazis and eating so much we want to puke is starting to get old." She glanced back at her friend with a pleading look in her eye. "I need something new."

Jane's face fell for just a brief second and her body slumped back against the passenger seat. "Fine, just go straight to St. Mary's then," her voice tinged with disappointment, "but just know that the next time I drag you to the boardwalk, you are buying us two sundaes _each_ ," she smirked wickedly, "and I don't want to hear any complaints from you about it."

Regine couldn't help but smile. "Deal."

As they neared the parking lot to the bar, Regine could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She knew she wasn't nervous, but her excitement was causing her hands to shake and her heart to beat faster. She wanted to laugh with her friend and maybe even play a few games of pool with the locals. One thing she knew she absolutely had to do above everything else though: she needed to dance. Regine completely and utterly loved to dance. She could already feel her body buzzing with the need to be on the dance floor and she was not going to deny that need for much longer. She quickly found a parking spot and the two girls checked their reflection one more time before stepping out into the cold ocean air.

Swinging her jacket over her shoulders, she grabbed Jane's hand and headed to the line of people waiting to get into the bar.

"Tony said just to head to the front and he'd be there," Jane said confidently.

"I always feel bad doing this," Regine remarked. "I can feel everyone in line staring daggers at us."

"Who cares?" Jane snorted. "They would be doing the same exact thing if they had _connections_."

Regine rolled her eyes as they made their way to the front to meet Jane's cousin, Tony, who was the doorman at St. Mary's. He always got them in somehow, no matter how crowded it was inside and Regine was thankful for it. She didn't want to waste the entire night waiting in line when she could be on the dance floor.

"Tony!" Jane cried as she rushed to embrace her burly cousin.

"Hey girls, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," he said warmly, releasing himself from Jane's grasp and throwing an arm around Regine's shoulders. "No work tonight?"

"Nope. I got the night off!" Regine all but squealed.

"Well get in there, I can't have my two favorite girls waiting outside in the cold," he replied while ushering them in quickly to avoid getting in trouble.

"Thanks Tony, you're the best," Regine said, kissing him briskly on the cheek.

"Come in after your shift and I'll buy you a drink," Jane called over her shoulder before heading inside. Tony nodded and waved then went back to work. Regine could hear a few people in line groan and mutter complaints over being cut by two girls but she did her best to ignore them.

When they finally stepped foot into St. Mary's, it was already in full swing. The place was packed like a sardine can with every type of person you could imagine. Most were by the bar, hopelessly trying to catch the attention of the pretty bartender who was growing more overwhelmed by the second. A few were scattered over by the pool area, mostly Surf Nazis who were looking to make a few bucks by swindling unsuspecting tourists. Red-tinted lights that hung from the ceiling danced over the crowd of Santa Carla's eclectic youth, casting them all in the same glow and almost completely eliminating their stark differences, bringing them together as one single entity.

Regine didn't seem to care about any of that, however, because her eyes immediately found the dance floor. It was positively electric, with the DJ bumping songs that were the perfect tempo and a sea of bodies that all seemed to be moving together with synchronized perfection.

She could faintly hear Jane shouting over the thumping music that she was going to get a drink, but Regine was already intoxicated, finding herself being pulled to the dancing bodies, barely nodding in Jane's direction before being swallowed by the crowd.

"Blue Monday" by New Order was now being transitioned by the DJ and Regine could barely hold in her excitement as she finally made it to the dance floor and began to move instantly to the music. She effortlessly moved to the beat of one of her favorite songs and felt completely free for the first time in months. She looked around at the other dancers surrounding her, and smiled at the familiar looks on their faces that could only be described as wild abandon. Swaying her hips and rolling her shoulders to the glorious synth melody and punching drum beat, she could feel the stress and fatigue from the week slowly seep out of her body. She felt lighter and renewed as she quickened her pace and moved more forcefully to the music, not caring if anyone was watching her or not.

With that passing thought, Regine turned her head in the direction of the bar to see if Jane was doing okay without her. With her body still swaying endlessly, her eyes scanned the length of the bar and finally located her friend's billowing brown mane as it was turned toward a boy that looked to be buying her a drink.

Smiling to herself, Regine scanned the rest of the area until her eyes settled on a pair of icy blue's, which seemed to be staring straight at her in the middle of the dance floor. Feeling caught, she immediately turned away and continued dancing while trying to hide the blush she knew was creeping onto her cheeks. Those eyes had been watching her so intently from the back of the bar at a small table near the pool tables, and Regine was sure that whoever they belonged to had noticed her eyes meet his.

Mustering up some bravery, Regine slowly made her way deeper into the pool of gyrating bodies and cast her eyes to the corner of the bar again, only to find those same eyes gazing at her with unwavering force. This time, she was able to see more of his appearance. She figured that she didn't need to feel embarrassed looking at him when the boy clearly wasn't ashamed to be staring so unabashedly at her, never looking away for a second.

Her eyes roamed over his prominent, slightly disheveled, platinum blond hair and his curled lips, smiling in her direction. Those blue eyes were undeniably beautiful, but there was an intensity to them that made his stare even more penetrating. Traveling down his form, she noted the broadness of his shoulders and the effortless way he reclined in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, commanding attention like a king on his throne. From what she could see at such a distance, he was wearing all black and possibly two jackets layered over each other. She did not ignore the fact that he was also wearing a single earring in his left ear, just like her. While that was a common trend among kids in their early twenties at the time, something about his piercing made it stand out and make him all the more attractive to Regine.

He was seated next to two other males who looked to be around his age, one with curly blond hair and the other with dark brown hair that seemed to shine under the crimson lighting above them. The blond was wearing the most ridiculous leather jacket Regine had ever seen, with almost the entire exterior covered with brightly covered patches. The dark haired boy didn't even seem to be wearing a shirt, just a heavy leather jacket with leopard detailing and various pins. Regine appreciated their style immediately and fought the urge to go up and ask them where they bought their clothes. They also seemed to have a single earring on their left ear, although Regine doubted they all wore them for the same sappy reasons Regine and Jane wore theirs.

With her curiosity quenched, she tore her eyes from the group even though she could still feel the icy stare of the blonde boy ironically burning a hole in her back as she continued to move. Suddenly, two arms snaked around her middle and pulled her close, causing her to jump and instinctively jerk backwards. Surprise and fear flooded her system as she turned to see Jane looking playfully guilty, trying not to chuckle at Regine's shocked expression. Relief instantly washed over her features as she lightly punched her friend on the shoulder before noticing the blond stranger standing next to her.

Jane motioned to the boy towering over her. "This is Paul!" she yelled a little too loudly in Regine's ear.

Paul threw her a cool wave which Regine returned before looking him over. He was wearing a black mesh shirt under a leather jacket and of course, an earring was dangling from his left ear.

That seemed to be all of the introductions Jane was interested in making, because she swiftly turned to Paul and they began to move together. The DJ then slowly began transitioning from "Blue Monday" to "Obsession" by Animotion, and Regine could feel her excitement start to boil over. This was _her_ song! With the unmistakable keyboard sounds creating pulsating waves that engulfed the entire place, Regine lost herself to the beat once again, forgetting about the strange boy staring at her from across the room. She wasn't really looking for any male attention that night, and she was right where she wanted to be. Her rhythm matched the movements of the other dancers around her as she turned her back on _him_ and faced the DJ instead. Her hands moved over her hips then slid up into her hair as she danced.

She remained blissfully unaware of anything and everything until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder from behind. She didn't realize her eyes were closed until they flew open and she turned around, only to be faced with the curly haired blond boy she had seen with the others earlier.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, leaning forward to meet her ear.

His eyes held a mischievous gleam but Regine could not detect any cause for wariness in the boy's expression. She looked over at Jane who looked to be having the time of her life dancing sensuously with Paul and she reasoned that this song was just _too_ good to dance to alone. She smiled at the boy with the outrageous jacket and nodded, just as the vocals of the song began to permeate through the room.

As the music continued to play, Regine rolled her shoulders and moved her feet to the beat, matching the tempo of the boy's movements. They soon fell into a comfortable rhythm, moving their bodies to the music but not touching each other just yet. Regine remarked to herself that for someone who looked so tough and edgy, the boy could move and he seemed to be having a blast dancing along with her. Their eyes never left the other's face and Regine realized that she had grabbed onto his shoulder as they inched closer and closer. There was something so innocent about dancing with the boy that never made her feel like he was trying to cop a feel or be inappropriate in any way. He genuinely seemed to be enjoying just dancing with her, with his hand lightly placed on her hip as they swayed together. She could see the look in his eye that she knew matched her feeling of complete liberation on the dance floor, and she considered herself lucky to have found someone to share this experience with who also knew what it felt like.

One look over her shoulder at Jane proved that her and Paul were doing less dancing and instead were making out ferociously with one another in the middle of the floor, which only made Regine laugh hysterically.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this amazing and carefree as she danced with the blond stranger. The song had now changed to "When Doves Cry" by Prince and Regine didn't mind dancing with the boy for another song.

"What's your name?" The boy hollered in her ear, their bodies never stopping for a second.

"It's Regine!" She called back in his ear, being careful not to damage his eardrum.

He nodded with a smile and turned his head towards where he had been sitting with the other two boys earlier.

"I think my friend likes you," he said, his grin growing wider.

"Oh?" Regine cast her glance over to the small table where the boys had been, only to find it empty. "And why isn't he here dancing with me instead of you?" She cocked her brow confidently.

"He hates this kind of music, and he does _not_ dance," the boy said with a laugh.

"Too bad," she replied in mock disappointment. "I'm afraid it'd never work out between us," she added, playing along even though it was killing her to know which boy he was referring to. The dark haired one was extremely attractive, sure, but Regine couldn't deny that she was drawn to the boy with the alluring gaze and electric blond hair.

"I don't know," the boy shook his head, eyes darkening somewhat, catching Regine off guard. "He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be."

Regine smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, unperturbed. "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

The boy shrugged like he knew he was right then grabbed her hand and extended his arm so she could twirl into him. Regine threw her head back and laughed, putting an end to the conversation.

They continued to dance for a little while longer before Jane grabbed Regine's hand and began to lead her off the dance floor. Regine let herself be taken by the tiny brunette, but made sure to wave at her dance partner before abandoning him.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" She shouted to him as she was pulled farther and farther away from him.

"Marko!" He called back, cupping his hands around his mouth in an attempt to amplify his voice.

With his blond curls almost completely disappearing from her view, Regine jumped over the crowd to meet his eyes once more. "Bye Marko!" She waved enthusiastically then turned on her heel to follow Jane.

It was now around 10:30 p.m. and St. Mary's was exploding with people. Regine knew she would have completely lost sight of Jane if they hadn't been holding hands, forming a chain link in an attempt to get to the women's restroom, fighting through bodies covered in sweat and sea salt.

Finally making their way to the back corner where the restroom was located, Regine took note of her appearance. She looked slightly flushed and her hair had a bit more body to it from dancing so passionately. She looked over at Jane who was applying her lipstick in the mirror under the pink florescent lights of the restroom. Regine wondered just how much of that lipstick was now all over Paul's face and she giggled quietly at the thought.

"I can't believe you," she smiled at her friend, who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed.

"What? Did you see how hot he was?" Jane reasoned as she threw her lipstick in her clutch and walked over to her.

"Of course but I looked over after thirty seconds and you were suffocating the poor guy!" Regine teased.

"Oh please, he was loving every second of it. He wants us to come over to his table and hang out," her eyes were bright with excitement, hoping her friend would share in her enthusiasm. "Only if you want to though."

Regine sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror once more. This was a pattern whenever she went out with Jane. She would always meet someone early on in the night, and Regine would be stuck with his leftover friends for the remainder of the evening while the two lovers would suck face in a dark corner until it was time to leave. She pretended like it didn't bother her, but going over to Paul's table was definitely not her first choice for the night's itinerary. Deciding that she could always escape to the dance floor if she was feeling lonesome, she looked over to her best friend with reassurance in her eyes.

"Who am I to deny my best friend a good time?" She asked while attempting to summon as much excitement as she could muster.

Jane's grin almost blinded her as she grabbed Regine's hand and dragged her out of the restroom. "Let's go!"

As they made their way to Paul's table, Regine couldn't help but scan the room in search of _him_. It wasn't like she was planning on approaching him, but she was curious to know where he was in case she was blindsided by that gaze again. When she failed to locate that shock of blond hair, she accepted defeat and focused on helping Jane find Paul.

To say she was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement when she realized that Paul's table was the _same_ table she had spotted Marko and the others occupying earlier. Marko caught her eye immediately, waving them over like a maniac. There was something about Marko's easy demeanor that Regine liked instantly, and she eagerly smiled and waved back at him, ignoring that small look of wickedness in his eye she had witnessed on the dance floor earlier.

Her eyes quickly found the dark haired boy, although he wasn't facing her. She then felt her stomach drop to her knees when she realized who _else_ had been sitting at the table earlier. While she didn't see him there presently, she knew he would most likely be there at some point. That thought almost caused Regine to turn around and run the other way, but Jane's firm grip on her hand proved that to be impossible.

Swallowing her fear and struggling to keep her expression neutral, she stood before the three boys for a few seconds before Marko almost fell out of his seat and motioned for her to sit down in the chair he offered to her.

"Such a gentleman," she said sweetly as he stole another chair for himself from a different table and positioned it on her right side to sit down. Regine noticed Paul follow Marko's lead and signaled for Jane to sit in his seat while he retrieved another.

"I try," he quipped while motioning to the dark haired boy across from them. "This is Dwayne."

Dwayne reached from across the table to grab Regine's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Hey," his voice was so deep that Regine wasn't even sure he had said anything at all amidst the buzzing chatter of the fellow patrons surrounding them and the bumping music.

She nodded at him while withdrawing her hand. "Hi, I'm Regine." He seemed so gentle and reserved, she wondered what he could be doing with these rambunctious blond boys.

As for Paul, he was already occupied with Jane as the two slightly distanced their chairs away from the others to get a shred of privacy while they talked amongst themselves.

Regine then thought back to what Marko had said on the dance floor and felt her face instantly get hot when she realized the friend who "liked" her might actually be Dwayne. After a second of sheer panic, Regine glanced over at him and his apathetic demeanor relaxed her somewhat. She would never have guessed that he held any interest in her by observing him in that moment, and she began to relax into her chair again as she looked at Marko.

"Are you from around here?" he asked, trying to keep the mood light now that it was just the three of them.

"Born and raised," she answered with a slight nod.

"Funny," he mused aloud, "I don't think I've ever seen you around before. We're usually here or on the boardwalk most nights."

"Oh, I work pretty much every night so that might explain it," Regine responded without thinking and immediately regretted opening her big mouth. Marko's easy manner had made her too comfortable and she was getting into something that she definitely did not want to talk about with boys she had just met.

Right when he was about to reply, she quickly cut him off.

"I'm going outside for a smoke. Be back in a bit," she made sure to smile so she didn't come off as too rude and quickly excused herself, leaving a slightly confused Marko and an indifferent Dwayne in her wake. She knew Jane would be able to take care of herself for a while, concluding that she needed some fresh air anyway.

Throwing her blazer around her shoulders and fishing for her cigarettes from her bag, she slowly maneuvered past the crowd and headed towards the front of St. Mary's. It was darker than she expected it to be outside of the bar, with only a few streetlights above illuminating her surroundings. There were still plenty of people outside, all smoking like chimneys, but nowhere near the amount from inside and Regine was grateful for the few moments of peace.

With slightly shaking hands, she placed her Marlboro between her lips and lit the end. She hadn't had a cigarette since that morning and she could feel her body rejoice at having its fix of nicotine. She had meant to quit when she moved out with Jane, but having her own place seemed to make it even harder now that she didn't have to sneak quick smokes in the backyard behind her mother's back.

Regine breathed in the smoke as she looked up at the sky and felt her eyes close. She didn't want to go to work tomorrow. This stupid job was supposed to be temporary until she was able to keep up with her side of the rent. Unfortunately, now it seemed to consume her entire life. Sleeping all day and working all night sure did do a number on her social life, and also her romantic life now that she thought about it.

"You got a light?" A voice from directly behind her asked, its tone smooth and confident.

Regine's eyes flew open as she was taken out of her train of thought. She whirled around a little too quickly and found herself face to face with the boy with the striking blue eyes that seemed even more powerful up close.

Regine was proud of herself when her response came out sounding like she wasn't having a heart attack.

"Sure," she said as pulled her black sparkly lighter from her bag and stepped closer to him.

He leaned his head lower to meet her hand so she could light his cigarette. Regine was not expecting his leather-clad hands to wrap around hers, holding them still while she flicked the flame that ignited the cigarette between his smirking lips. He glanced at her as she did her best to keep the flame alive while it lit completely, then released her hand and raised his head to stand at his full height, almost a whole foot taller than her.

"You like Reds, huh?" he asked, motioning to her pack hanging loosely from her bag.

Regine nodded. "I refuse to smoke anything else," she responded, trying to sound as cool and collected as he did.

He breathed a laugh then opened his black trench to reveal the inner pocket, a beat up pack of Marlboro Reds perfectly nestled there for safe keeping.

"I guess that makes two of us."

Regine felt herself smile then looked down at her boots. She could hear the words to "Safety Dance" being blasted from inside and laughed quietly to herself. That was Jane's favorite song to dance to, and there was no doubt she had dragged Paul onto the dance floor for another go.

"What's funny?" The boy asked, noticing her slight snicker.

"I think my friend and your friend are losing their minds inside to this song," Regine laughed again just picturing the two.

While he didn't laugh, his smirk grew into a smile as he turned his head to the door while scratching the back of his neck.

"They say they want to come here for a beer and a game of pool," he took a drag of his cigarette before continuing, "but I secretly think they only like this place because of all the pretty girls to dance with."

Regine rolled her eyes and exhaled the smoke from her lungs. "I'm guessing you don't partake in such things?"

His eyebrow shot up instantly but the rest of his expression remained nonchalant.

"Dancing? I don't think so." His eyes found hers as all of the smoke was starting to make her feel dizzy. "Pretty girls on the other hand..."

Regine was not going to let this boy get the best of her. His shameless flirting was fun for the moment but she wanted him to know that it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Well it seems like your friends have the right idea. They're inside right now surrounded by every pretty girl in Santa Carla," she asserted, feeling like she was standing her ground.

"All but one," he shot back almost instantly, like he knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it.

Regine let herself sigh dramatically. "I bet that charm works on almost every one of them, too."

"You're right, it usually does," he didn't stop staring at her, smoke escaping his mouth with every word, "but I imagine I'd have better luck with you if I _was_ in there dancing. You seemed to warm up to Marko pretty fast."

Unaffected by his obvious attempts to gauge whether or not she was interested in Marko, she lifted her boot and stubbed her cigarette out on her heal before looking back at him.

"Nah, he's cute but I don't usually go for blonds."

She knew that one would surprise him and she saw a slight flicker of _something_ in his eye as he continued to smirk back at her. He hid his incredulousness instantly and followed her lead by also putting his cigarette out on the bottom of his worn boot.

"Now that _is_ a shame," his said as his eyes scanned her face only to pause on her lips for a fraction of a second before meeting her gaze once again, "because I do."

With that, he turned around and strutted back into St. Mary's, leaving a smirking Regine in his wake.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after her encounter with _him_ , Regine had decided to stay outside for just a bit longer so she didn't look like she was following the boy inside like a lost puppy. She didn't want to embarrass herself by walking over to his table with all of his friends after their little exchange. She lit up another cigarette as she procrastinated and tried not to dwell on the fact that she didn't get his name.

It wasn't long before Jane came barreling out of the bar, eyes frantically searching for her friend. Her eyes scanned each face until they landed on Regine's amidst a cloud of smoke from her own cigarette and nearly threw herself into the other girl's arms.

"Reg!" she squealed in the blonde's ear before continuing. "I think I'm too drunk to be alive right now," her voice slurring as she leaned almost entirely on Regine for support. "Don't let Paul see me, I think I'm gonna puke."

"Okay, okay! Let's get you out of here." Regine quickly sprung into action and led her very drunk friend to the alley behind St. Mary's. When they were finally hidden in a dark corner, Jane immediately started to heave and expel all the drinks Regine didn't even realize she had been consuming this entire time.

"You're fine, just get it all out."

Holding Jane's hair and stroking her back, Regine assumed the role of Sober Best Friend, someone she was very used to being by now. That wasn't to say that Jane had never taken care of _her_ after some wild nights of partying, but Regine was no stranger to seeing her best friend vomit in an alleyway.

Jane's breathing began to slow as she wiped her mouth and slowly peered up at Regine pathetically.

"Get me out of here," she all but whimpered.

Regine nodded and pulled Jane to her feet from her crouched position. "We have to move fast or Tony'll see us and you remember what happened last time."

Jane cackled loudly. "He was so mad at me, I thought his head was going to explode," she howled, her head falling back in hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, well let's see if you're still laughing when he comes over and screams at us again," Regine warned, her menacing tone only making Jane laugh harder.

What Jane needed the most was hydration, and Regine knew she had brought along a large water bottle in the car before they left the house. Quickly grabbing Jane by the arm, she all but dragged her to the car and hoisted her into the passenger seat, making sure to click her seatbelt into place. Hurrying to the driver's side, Regine hustled to grab the water bottle from the backseat, practically throwing it at Jane so she could feel better. What she didn't realize was that Jane had already begun to close her eyes and was slumped against the seat, her hair obscuring her face.

"Jane, come on," Regine urged while holding the water bottle and unscrewing the cap. "Just drink a little bit of this and you'll feel so much better, I promise."

After Regine tried shaking her shoulder for a few seconds, Jane apparently was tired of being jostled. She grabbed the water bottle from Regine's grasp without moving to sit up and took the smallest sip of water before screwing the cap back on and chucking it in the backseat.

Regine sighed in her friend's direction. "Can't say I didn't try."

Just as she turned the key in the ignition, her head reflexively jerked toward the deafening rumble of motorcycles coming from across the parking lot. She nearly jumped a mile in her seat, her hand quickly covering her mouth as she inhaled sharply.

Regine was so caught off guard by the noise that she almost didn't register the shit-eating grin plastered on _his_ face from such a great distance.

Almost.

Looking exceptionally pleased with himself for startling her, the boy turned towards the others on their bikes as they all shared a raucous laugh at her expense. Even Marko was biting back a grin while avoiding looking in her direction.

Or at least that's what it felt like to Regine. They might have been laughing at something else entirely, but she doubted it.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the boys then turned her attention back to the wheel. She purposely ignored them as they rode by her car, slower than necessary she noted, and took off into the night. She could hear their whooping and hollering until the sounds faintly disappeared in the distance. With one more glance at Jane's sleeping form next to her, Regine put the car in reverse and headed home.

As she drove down the empty streets of Santa Carla, her mind began to replay the events of the night while The Cure played softly from the car's stereo system. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to dance her heart out without having to worry about how much money she had to make. Tonight, she had danced for _herself_ and no one else. Tomorrow would be a different story, but she clung to her memories of the night until her head hit the pillow after making it back to their small apartment and getting Jane settled in.

* * *

The next day, Regine slept deeply until the late hours of the afternoon before her alarm clock buzzed loudly at 3:00 P.M. She rolled onto her side and hit the incessant clock with probably too much force and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She was used to sleeping so late in the day because of the demands of her job. Her shift usually didn't end until the early hours of the morning, so Regine was basically forced to be nocturnal for the time being.

From outside her room, she could hear Jane in the kitchen probably making lunch, banging pots and pans as she did so. Regine was used to her roommate's constant noise level but it was irritating her more than usual this morning. She arched her back in a stretch and rubbed her temples in slow circular motions. Why did it feel like _she_ had been the one throwing up in an alley last night while Jane seemed to be perfectly fine in the next room? In fact, the sounds of Jane singing along to the radio flowing through the room convinced Regine that her roommate was downright chipper.

Not wanting to confront Jane's smiling face just yet, Regine rolled out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom and turned on the shower. Cranking the knob all the way to the left, she swiftly hopped in and felt the freezing cold water wash over her body. She relished in the chill that poured over her naked skin and slowly began to feel herself wake up as she lathered her hair with shampoo.

Now feeling more coherent, Regine's mind wandered to her upcoming shift that night. She went through a mental checklist of the bills that were due at the end of the week, adding up the amount of money she needed to make each day until then. Her share of the rent was $500 and Regine was not even close to having that amount of money, mostly due to her night off last night and painfully slow shifts over the past few weeks. Determined not to be a burden to Jane _again_ by being late with the rent, Regine promised herself that she would make that money tonight, regardless of how drained she felt in that moment.

After toweling off and slipping on her robe, Regine made her way to the kitchen, only to find Jane preparing what looked like enough food to feed an entire army.

"Good morning, princess!" She sang while flipping a pancake over the stove.

"Morning," Regine replied cautiously.

"Um, Jane," she looked over at the frying bacon and the mountain of pancakes then back at her friend, "are we expecting a family of ten to be joining us for breakfast?"

"What, no! Of course not, nerd!" Jane laughed innocently. "I just wanted to make sure you had a good meal before work."

Regine continued to stare of her slightly spacey roommate, not convinced.

" _And_ ," Jane continued, seemingly unperturbed by Regine's confusion at the display, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I know that's been kind of a common thing lately."

"S'okay," Regine responded while forking a pancake and heading over to the kitchen counter. Holding the speared flapjack so close to her face, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she shoved almost the entire thing in her mouth. "I'm just glad you had fun," she attempted to say while also chewing the enormous mouthful.

"I was having a blast until my head started to spin in the middle of the dance floor. I probably confused the hell out of Paul after just disappearing like that."

Taking another bite of her pancake, Regine thought back to the handsome blond who had been dancing, and also making out with, Jane all night.

"Did you at least get his number before you ditched him?" she asked hopefully.

It wasn't that she cared all that much about Jane dating this guy, but more about whether or not Regine would have the opportunity to see _him_ again.

"No," Jane replied with a slight hint of wickedness. "We didn't really do much talking."

Regine snorted. "I've said it once and I'll say it again," she said, smiling. "You're terrible."

Jane sighed heavily while placing her hand over her heart. "I know, but wasn't he divine? What would you have done in that situation?"

"Probably make sure I'd be able to see him again if he really was that _divine_ ," Regine joked while theatrically fanning herself with her free hand.

Jane bit back a laugh as she turned off the stove and skipped over to sit next to Regine, sliding a cup of steaming black coffee in front of her friend.

"Who knows, maybe we'll meet again," she said, taking a sip of tea from her own mug, "then I'll know for sure that we're meant to be."

"I can just picture the wedding now," Regine teased. "Paul would probably hire Mötley Crüe to perform at the reception."

With that, she took one long sip of coffee and jumped from the stool. "I gotta get ready. I _cannot_ be late again or Vinnie'll kill me for real this time."

Before racing back into her room, she bent down and hastily kissed Jane on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jane threatened. "Just know that I'm going to remember that little Mötley Crüe comment when it's time to pick my Maid of Honor!"

Regine's laugh echoed through their small apartment as she rushed to get dressed.

* * *

With only fifteen minutes before her shift, Regine quickened her pace as she hurried across the street before the green light changed. Living this close to her job _should_ have meant less stress in life, but Regine wasn't the most punctual person by nature, so arriving anywhere on time was a challenge for her.

What really used to set her back were her four inch stilettos she insisted on wearing during her shift. It would take her twice as long to walk the few blocks needed to get to work, and it was a miracle she never broke an ankle while darting across the street. After a few months of experience, she now had the sense to wear her boots while she walked, or sprinted, to work and change _into_ her heels when she got there.

By this time, the sun had already begun to set and the streets were growing more crowded with people. Bars and restaurants were starting to come alive and both locals and tourists alike were flocking to the boardwalk to partake in the night's festivities. If Regine remembered correctly, Sunday's at the pier were more mellow compared to other days. Too many kids and families trying to get the most out of their weekend boardwalk passes kept the young rebels and rejects away like bug repellent. Most ended up at St. Mary's on evenings like this, and Regine tried not to be envious of them as she made her way down the street, glancing at the bar in question with a small frown.

While the majority filled St. Mary's to the brim to play pool and have a drink with friends, others were at Doll House Gentleman's Club for entirely different reasons.

Doll House was where Regine found herself almost each night for the past year, and after every single shift she couldn't decide whether it was the best or worst job she'd ever had. What was originally supposed to be a placeholder for a better, more suitable job was now a permanent lifestyle change and Regine was grossly hooked after the first night she was on that stage.

She had gone to the club in a moment of utter desperation. She needed money for rent, as per usual, and she needed it immediately. After getting fired from her retail job at one of the surf shops on the boardwalk, Regine was fiercely determined to save herself from asking Jane for yet _another_ loan. The only place she knew she could _legally_ earn some fast cash was Doll House and she begrudgingly admitted to herself that this was her last resort.

After doing her hair and throwing on her shortest babydoll dress, she marched into the club as confidently as she could, determined to find the owner and ask for a job. She could feel eyes on her instantly as she made her way to the bar and approached a man she desperately wished was the owner to save herself any further embarrassment.

The owner of the club, Vinnie, looked her up and down like he had seen a million girls like her before. Well, being the owner of the most élite strip club in Santa Carla, he actually _hadn't_ seen a million girls like Regine. Most of the girls he interviewed were slightly older and experienced pros in their field. They were usually statuesque vixens, with more and more of them investing in plastic surgery to enhance their assets for the sole purpose of making more tips. They knew the game and had been around long enough to know exactly how to work their customers for all they were worth.

This girl in front of him looked fresh yet terrified, although she was trying her hardest not to let her fear show anywhere else but her eyes. Her long blonde hair, angular face, and slender body would certainly attract customers, but there were other things to consider. While she held a certain kind of beauty, he doubted she'd ever done this before and debated whether to throw her to the sharks to find out.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned her face. "You eighteen?"

"Twenty-one, actually," she shot back, trying not to sound too eager.

Vinnie grunted then focused his attention to the schedule file in his hands. "Ever dance before?"

Regine nodded enthusiastically. "I dance all the time, I'm usually at St. Mary's on the weekends."

"Not really what I meant, honey," he scoffed, shaking his head.

She instantly felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as realization hit her like a brick. "Oh! Of course that's not what you meant. I mean, I haven't danced professionally, no. This would be my first time."

Not that he was all that surprised by her answer, but Vinnie _was_ a little taken aback by her honesty. Most girls just starting out would lie about their lack of experience, only to expose themselves later by freezing on stage. There was something different about this one. A certain _innocence_ that would draw in customers, and hopefully keep them coming in night after night.

"We'll put you in the rotation and see how you do. Nothing official yet. Go on backstage and get changed. When you hear your name, come on out."

Regine's eyes widened slightly as she nodded even more frantically. "Th-thank you so much for this, sir," she spluttered, unable to believe she had actually landed it. "I won't let you down."

"It's Vinnie, and it's not me you'll need to impress. It's them." His eyes darted to his right toward the sprinkling of men seated on the outskirts of the stages. Regine noted the glazed expression plastered on their faces as they watched the current dancer, a mixture of alcohol and lust creating some kind of mass hypnosis.

 _Shouldn't be too hard_ , she thought to herself, although she could still feel her teeth chattering with apprehension.

After giving Vinnie her "stage name," which she decided would just be her actual name because she doubted anyone would recognize her here anyway, she wandered to the back of the club behind the stage and hoped she was heading in the right direction. A few girls sneered at her as they looked her up and down, sizing up their newest competition. Regine tried not to let it bother her, keeping her eyes straight and her expression neutral as she glided by them. They would no doubt eat her alive if she showed any form of weakness, so she kept her mind focused on what she needed to do. If she could survive the next few hours, she'd have her rent money with just enough dignity left to put this all behind her. At least, that was what she _wanted_ to happen.

The tiny dressing room was packed with girls, some sitting at dingy vanities while others were running around frantically half naked. Regine dodged a few of them as she slowly wandered over to the corner mirror that was miraculously up for grabs. Each girl at their station seemed to pause their primping in unison to turn and gawk at her, but she did her best to ignore them as she pretended to fix her makeup. Focusing on her reflection, she could sense the other girls grow bored of her and go back to talking loudly amongst themselves. All except for one.

"Hey. Hey new girl," a voice from Regine's right caused her to dart her head to the source of the sound. Her eyes focused on a striking raven-haired girl with golden tanned skin who was standing behind her. "Yeah, you!"

"Uh, hi?" Regine responded as politely as she could despite her confusion.

"Mind if I steal your spot? I've got an eyeliner emergency and I go on in 5 minutes," the girl smiled despite the slight panicked look in her wide eyes.

Regine smiled and shot up from her seat instantly. "Sure, it's all yours."

The girl beamed at her then yanked her eyeliner from her clutch and plopped herself down in front of the mirror. "So what's your name?"

"Regine, and yours?"

"I'm Jenna. This your first night?"

Regine laughed under her breath. "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, I've just never seen you here before. Most girls come and go but I rarely see any fresh meat around here," Jenna explained.

"I see," Regine murmured. "This is actually my first time _ever_ doing something like this and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," she admitted to Jenna, who she desperately hoped was as nice as she seemed. "Do you have any quick advice before you go on?"

Jenna gently placed her eyeliner on the counter and got up to face Regine, who was growing more nervous by the second.

"Never underestimate the power of eye contact. You might be topless but these guys want to believe you're actually _interested_ in them. Your eyes say everything," the more experienced girl instructed sincerely.

Regine nodded frantically while staring intently at Jenna, almost trying to uncover any more secrets she might be hiding within the depths of her dark brown irises.

"Don't worry, we'll talk more later." Jenna reassured with a confident smile.

"Eye contact. I think I can do that, sure," Regine resolved before watching Jenna turn to leave the room. "G-good luck out there," she finished half-heartedly, unsure of whether or not that was an appropriate sentiment to give in such a foreign environment to her. The other girl snorted and waved before disappearing from the room to take the stage.

From that moment on, Jenna was Regine's mentor and best friend at the club. She taught her everything she needed to know about the stripping world, much to the chagrin of the other girls who didn't take too kindly to Regine's overnight success. That night when Regine finally took the stage, she remembered that no matter what, she would keep her eyes trained on her audience. She didn't recall the announcer calling her name or even slowly moving her body to the music, but whatever she did must have impressed the customers because she went home with $250 that night after just two short dances. Regine felt like she had won the lottery at the time, even though she considered that a slow night now. An odd sense of pride filled her as she left Doll House and all but skipped home with her rent money tucked away in her purse.

She was back almost every night after that. Her charm and innocence had bewitched her customers just like Vinnie had predicted and he scheduled her to work as much as possible. Soon enough, she actually had _regulars_ who would come in specifically to see her and ask for private dances. They would range from sad husbands looking for an escape to wealthy young businessmen who wanted to shower her with lavish gifts. Growing more and more comfortable on stage, Regine actually started to enjoy the attention.

Jenna showed her the ropes and told her all the ways she could triple her earnings in just one night. She had been stripping for almost a decade and was beloved by her customers at Doll House. She had a fierce, sultry beauty that Regine knew she could never possess, but she tried to absorb as many tips from her as possible regardless. It was all about manipulation and pretending to be interested in each man that came into the club. Her passion for dancing only made it that much easier for her to shake off any uneasiness she felt in the beginning, but the night she walked home with over $1,000 in her pocket extinguished any fear she might have had left. Making more money than she knew what to do with, she would buy expensive lingerie and designer heels to wear on stage. She would buy all the drinks during a night out with Jane, who had initially been put off at Regine's new occupation but had warmed up to it overtime.

It wasn't until a few months into the job that Regine realized that this was her _career_ now. It wasn't temporary and she couldn't help but feel addicted to the rush and power she felt while on stage. She was overcome by the glamour and money for those first few months, leaving her blind to the harsh realities that also accompanied her new profession.

Most of the girls resented her presence and competition among dancers was vicious. Regine tried not to think about it too much and hoped it wouldn't last, but their snide comments and callous looks never really ended. Also, the money was not as reliable as she needed it be. If she was scheduled for the early shift too many times in a row or if the club was experiencing one of its slow months, she would barely have enough to make rent, causing Regine to question whether it was all even worth it in the long run. The high that came with dancing never lasted as long as she wanted it to, and the long nights paired with her nonexistent days started to take an effect on her well-being. The only constant in her life over the past year was Jane, who knew how hard she was working just to make ends meet and would try her best to get Regine out of the house every once in awhile for some fun.

On this particular night, Regine was especially determined to meet her goal of earning $500 by the end of her shift to make up for her carefree night at St. Mary's.

Heading straight to the backstage area, she threw her bags down in her unofficial corner of the room and rushed to get ready. A dozen girls were swirling around her attempting to do the same thing and it was always a battle for one of the five vanities, an annoyance that caused Regine to bring her own giant mirror from home. She quickly slipped on a pale pink bra and matching underwear that were so small, it was like she wasn't wearing anything at all. Adding a pink sheer mini skirt to create at least some form of mystery, she threw on her heels and went to work on her makeup. She usually kept her face fresh and simple, only applying mascara, rose-colored lipstick, and just a hint of blush. Trying to stand out among the rest of the dancers was key to making an impression, and Regine's look contrasted nicely from the others who usually wore heavy dark eye-makeup and lots of leather. Her time slot was fast approaching and Regine knew Vinnie would have her head on a platter if she backed up the schedule _again_. Looking in the mirror, she was pleased with the sexy, yet hurried, look she had created. The last thing she added to the ensemble was a white lace choker to wrap around her slender neck before she heard Joey announce her name from the DJ booth.

Luckily, he knew exactly what songs to play during her set and Regine could hear the beginning of the newest Madonna single being blasted from the speakers as she nearly tripped over herself to get to the stage.

Once she did, she recognized a few of her regulars in the audience and nearly breathed a sigh of relief before she started moving. They would definitely be wanting private dances later, which meant enough money to feed herself that night.

Her hips moved to the steady rhythm of the guitar as she danced around the pole at the center of the stage. It almost scared Regine during her first few shifts at how _easy_ this was for her, to dance like no one was watching. Her movements came so naturally that she forgot she was at work sometimes. Sliding down the silver pole that glistened from the center of the stage, she caressed the familiar smoothness of the stainless steel, eyes never leaving the slack jawed faces of her regulars who sat front and center on the main floor.

She crawled over to a cluster of men in the audience wearing expensive suits and slowly gave them a better view of her body by bending backwards. Regine knew exactly where to focus her attention and gracefully lifted her leg to position it in the air next to her face, her eyes never leaving their entranced faces. One of them, without breaking eye-contact, tucked a $50 bill within the waistband of her see-through mini skirt. Regine winked at him and continued on to the next group, repeating her seductive moves and garnering similar gifts from her audience.

 _Always leave them wanting more,_ she thought back to Jenna's wise words as she stood up and approached the pole once more. She never removed her clothing too early, for the anticipation was really what enticed her devotees. The song was reaching an end and Regine tenderly ran her hands up and down her body, stopping only to unclasp her bra, letting it fall onto the stage. Being topless in front of a group of adoring men was something she thought she could never do, but in this moment, she was in her element. It was sort of freeing in a way and Regine relished in the seductive power she held in these fleeting seconds on stage. Throwing her head back and arching her body, she knew she was providing her audience with an excellent view. Her body moved until the song came to an end and she could hear cheering from her loyal spectators.

Casting her eyes to the floor, she saw a good amount of cash laid out for her to collect. She usually used this time to gather her tips and talk to her regulars, who were always lingering around the stage until her next set. While stepping off stage, she scanned the room to see if Jenna was working the same shift since she had forgotten to check the schedule before her shift that night. They were an excellent team when customers wanted two girls during a private dance instead of one. Their looks contrasted nicely, with Jenna being more forward and intense while Regine played the teasing and innocent role, tantalizing the men and earning almost double per dance.

Not seeing her anywhere, she felt herself begin to frown before her gaze landed on something else in the corner of the room. What she saw made her stomach drop and her eyes widen in shock. The lights made it increasingly difficult to see that far across the club but Regine knew what she was looking at.

White-blond spikes.

She recognized that hair immediately and thanked the gods he had his back turned to her, facing the direction of the exit.

It was _him_.

He seemed to be leaving the club and Regine prayed he had somehow missed her performance. He was alone, at least from what she could tell at such a great distance. Trying not to gawk, Regine struggled to keep her expression calm as she swiftly gathered her tips and approached one of her regulars. With just one more glance in his direction, Regine saw him pass Andrew, the security guard who was standing tall by the door, eyes like a hawk, watching for any inappropriate touching of the dancers. Her breathing began to slow as she tried to convince herself that he hadn't actually seen her.

Just as she was about to shift her attention to her awaiting admirers, she noticed him look over his shoulder in her direction and Regine froze completely.

His eyes met hers for half a second before Regine circled around and darted toward the dressing room, her face scorching hot and her heart beating like a hummingbird.

* * *

 **Not much interaction with the boys here (I'm sorry!) but I wanted to construct Regine's story a little more to give her some depth as a character. I am having so much fun writing this and I'm overjoyed to see people favoriting my story and leaving reviews. Please, keep them coming. Thank you all so much again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a bit shorter than the last two chapters, but I hope I made up for it by adding some interaction with the boys. Please please please don't forget to review if you are liking this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and you can expect an update very soon!**

* * *

The rest of Regine's shift was uneventful.

After taking a few moments to collect herself in the dressing room, it was almost time for her second set of the night. Dancers typically performed three sets in a row since Doll House had three separate stages, making it easier and more organized to earn the most cash during your sets. After a dancer completed all of her sets for the night, she could then focus on selling private dances to any schmuck who looked interested.

She felt stuck in a daze during her last two dances. Why couldn't she shake _him_ off? He probably just stumbled in for a bit of fun before the night ended.

 _Then why was he alone?_

Regine couldn't help but ruminate over his presence for the remainder of her shift. She had managed to make just enough money for rent plus a little extra for food and other essentials after tipping Joey and the bartenders. While she did reach her goal, it was painfully obvious that she was on auto-pilot.

She knew she was just rationalizing the situation, but she had to admit that it was helping. If she even began to consider the alternative, which was him _somehow_ tracking her down, it would only cause her to panic. She concluded that she was just being delusional and tried to forget about it.

Crossing the deserted street, the only sounds she could hear were her boots hitting the pavement and her shallow breaths inhaling the salty ocean air. It was just passed 1 o'clock in the morning, which was relatively early for Regine to be getting out of the club. Sunday's usually only brought in regulars, and even they didn't stick around too long, skulking out of the club and reluctantly heading back home to their wives or girlfriends. They would be back again tomorrow.

Regine was grateful for the early night, regardless of the fact that it meant making less tips. She had promised Jane that she would try to meet her at St. Mary's after work if she wasn't too exhausted. While she did feel somewhat worn-out, she knew she'd be able to catch a ride home from Jane if she met up with her since she had the car for the night.

She enjoyed walking home from the club most evenings. It was eerily peaceful in Santa Carla after midnight, despite its dangerous reputation for being the "murder capital of the world." Regine always assumed that the nickname was created by locals who wanted to keep tourists away from their precious town, and it never seemed to cross her mind that she might be in peril as she made her way home night after night.

Sure, of course people went missing on the boardwalk sometimes, but people went missing everywhere all over the world. She wasn't going to let a few "missing" flyers get in the way of her few minutes of solitude she cherished during her walks.

While that logic usually rang true, tonight was different. She couldn't take her mind off of _him_ and his mysterious presence at the club, sending her mind reeling at the very sight of him across the room. Her walk was doing nothing to ease her racing thoughts, in desperate need of a distraction before heading home and wallowing in the quiet loneliness of her room. St. Mary's was just down the block from Doll house, what did she have to lose? Adjusting her bags over her shoulders, she walked briskly to the bar and hoped that Jane was still there.

Making her way to her destination, she scanned the parking lot as she got closer, trying to locate Jane's red Toyota. There were hardly any cars in general, with a few scattered here and there, so Regine didn't have trouble finding it parked towards the end of the lot. She fished for her spare car key, unlocked the passenger side door, and threw her heavy bags on the seat. Catching her reflection in the blackened window, she ran a quick hand through her hair to give it some more volume and adjusted her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles.

She looked tired, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from partaking in what little socialization she could get with her hectic schedule.

She also needed a drink.

Just when she was about to turn and head into the bar, the deafening sound of motorcycles filled the air. Regine remained completely still, staring at her reflection and waiting for the bikes to pass before she turned around.

 _Please don't be them, please don't be them, please don't be them_ , was the mantra she repeated to herself over and over as she heard the mysterious gang pull into the parking lot.

Using the window's backwards reflection as a mirror, she could see what was happening behind her. She caught a glimpse of those damned frost-blond locks for the _second_ time that night, only now it was accompanied by the sight of Marko's eccentric jacket and Paul's teased hair. She didn't look long enough to notice Dwayne parking alongside them since she was already conceiving a plan of escape.

If she made a break for it now and made it inside St. Mary's before being seen, she could grab Jane and leave through the back entrance. It was a tactic they had used before, mostly whenever an ex-boyfriend was spotted in the crowd. But that would mean she would have to pass by them on her way inside, and she doubted she'd make it without one of them acknowledging her getaway.

Looking down at her hands where she was grasping the spare car key so hard it was going to leave a mark, she formulated another scheme. She could just hop in the car right now and drive off without even needing to turn around and face them.

 _Ugh, that won't work. I can't just leave Jane stranded here with no way to get home_ , she thought, quickly running out of strategies. _There's got to be something else. Think, c'mon Regine, think, think, think._

"Well, would you look who it is."

Regine's eyes snapped shut. She had been caught and it was time to surrender. The boy calling out to her from across the lot knew it, too, from the arrogant tone of his voice.

Turning around slowly, she shook the hair out of her face and saw them. Each had parked their bike by now, with Paul and Dwayne leaning against theirs, arms crossed. Marko was standing slightly behind _him_ and gave her a small smirk. Their leader, the one who had undoubtedly addressed her, stood tall with his hands folded in front of his abdomen and his eyebrows raised.

He looked at her expectantly and Regine resolved that she was _not_ going to let him get the best of her, especially not in front of his friends. He might have seen her earlier, he might've not. Either way, she wouldn't be doing herself any favors if she displayed even an ounce of embarrassment for these guys to detect.

"Evening, boys. Nice night, isn't it?" She hollered back, looking up at the stars. Calm, cool, and collected. Being outnumbered four to one, Regine had to put on a brave face.

His eyes never left her face. "Sure is."

She nodded slowly without looking straight at him, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her attention to the curly-haired boy. "Hey Marko."

"Hey, how's it goin' Regine?" he replied with a hint of surprise that she had singled him out among the rest.

Before she could answer, their leader interrupted, clearly not through with their greeting. "Why don't you join us inside, _Regine,_ " he offered, challenging her.

If he didn't know her name before, he certainly knew it now. _Thanks, Marko._

She looked back at him and motioned to the car behind her. "I was actually just leaving."

"How about a smoke then?" He pulled a cigarette from behind his pierced ear and lit the end.

The scent of burning tobacco hit her almost instantly from across the lot and she swallowed. Her last cigarette was last night before helping Jane out of the bar and she was certainly craving one right about now. She didn't respond in hopes that he would just leave her alone. It didn't work, of course.

" _Come on_ ," he said as he turned his head to glance in both directions. "It's not like you got anywhere to be."

A few snickers from the others was all she could hear as Regine felt herself heading towards him without even thinking. She would have _one_ cigarette. After that, she was out of there, whether she had to yank Jane away from the bar or walk home by herself.

"You don't know that," she said half-jokingly as she stood before him.

"I guess I don't," he remarked, grinning at her. Looking over his shoulder at the boys waiting behind him, he nodded toward the entrance. "You boys go on without me," he instructed, then turned his head to face Regine once more, "I'll catch up later."

Dread washed over her expression for an instant before she composed herself. Her plan didn't involve being alone with him. The only reason she had agreed to the cigarette, not counting her addiction to nicotine, was the fact that it wasn't _just_ him there. Perfect.

Without a word, Dwayne headed in with Paul, who looked over at Regine before heading inside. "Is, uh, Jane here?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I think so." He nodded at her appreciatively then strolled into the bar.

Marko's eyes went from _him_ to Regine as he smirked again. "See ya!" He said to her before leaving.

Regine wished he would stay, but it seemed that all of them had to obey their apparent leader.

"Bye," she replied earnestly, needing a cigarette now more than ever.

Begrudgingly, she turned her attention to him. She watched him hold his cigarette to his mouth and inhale, abruptly remembering that she had finished her pack last night. Even _more_ perfect.

"Mind if I bum one off you? I'm all out," she asked, making a show of patting the empty pockets of her trench coat.

Smoke escaped his nose as he snorted, opening his coat to reach for his cigarettes. "Not at all."

Handing the carton out to her, she grabbed one and lit it rapidly, not wasting any time. She inhaled the sweet scent of tobacco that filled her lungs and soothed her nerves, feeling almost blissful as she exhaled. "Thanks," she breathed.

He didn't respond. He just stared at her as they continued to smoke in silence. Regine didn't really care whether he talked to her or not, preferring to finish this cigarette as fast as possible and leave before he asked about Doll House. With every passing second, she desperately wished Jane would come waltzing out of the bar to rescue her, but now with Paul inside she knew that plan was out the window.

His eyes were hungry as he watched her. She tried not to let him see her squirm, so she stared right back at him with fabricated ease.

"So," he began in a friendly tone, "busy night huh?"

Regine was almost positive she knew what he was referring to, but decided to remain naïve.

"Oh you know, just an average Sunday."

He chuckled. "If your idea of an average Sunday is wandering around outside a bar after midnight, then I'm gonna need to know what you consider strange, sweetheart."

He was playing along. There was no way he was going to outright ask her about the club. This both relieved and worried Regine for some reason. They were playing a game now.

She shook her head. "I wasn't _wandering_. I was leaving. And if you were trying to get a drink, you better get in there soon before they close. I'm sure they've announced 'last call' by now."

He shrugged. "Now that wouldn't be the worst thing, and you said it yourself," he inhaled his cigarette before continuing, "it's a beautiful night."

There was a long pause where all Regine could hear was the faint music being played from St. Mary's and the muffled voices of those still inside. She didn't want to talk about her night. She didn't want to lie. Maybe if she shifted the conversation over to him, he would drop it.

She rested her elbow on the arm that was draped across her abdomen and tapped the ashes from her cigarette. "That's not fair, you know."

"What's that?"

"You know my name, but I never got the chance to hear yours."

He smirked like the devil himself. "All you had'ta do was ask," he shifted while pulling his gloved hand from his coat pocket and extending it toward her. "David."

"David," she repeated as she grasped his chilled hand with her own. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," he continued to shake her hand slowly and she was beginning to grow uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "I got an idea."

Regine pulled her hand away and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Alright, shoot."

"What do you say you and I go for a ride?" He asked as he nodded to the Triumph parked on his right.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. There was absolutely no way in _hell_ she was going to get on that bike with him. She barely knew him! And where would they even go? Some alleyway to make out a little? Of course, she was attracted to him but she wasn't _that_ stupid. No way.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Maybe some other time?" She tried to sound as sincere as possible so as not to wound his ego. He didn't seem like the type to hear the word "no" often, from girls especially, so she wanted to soften the blow. "It's just getting late and I really should've been home a long time ago."

"I can take a hint," he smiled then put out his smoke, only to take another out from his pack and light it up. "But I guarantee that won't be the last time I ask, Regine," he promised with his cigarette between his teeth.

She laughed. "I don't doubt it."

"Only next time," he paused to grin smugly, "you'll say yes. There's no doubt about that."

"Marko did say you can be pretty persuasive."

"Yeah?" He quirked an eyebrow. "He say anything else about me?"

 _Oh yeah, that you supposedly "like" me_ , Regine thought to herself. But she decided to hold on to that piece of information for now.

"Nothing that I can remember," she replied, shrugging innocently.

"Huh," he remarked thoughtfully. "He had quite a few things to say about you. Marko sure does like to talk."

 _What is he getting at?_ She wondered as she tried not to break his gaze.

"Is that right?" Taking the smallest step forward, she angled herself to stand closer to him and his bike and touched one of the handlebars. "Go on, humor me then."

He cleared his throat. "Well for starters," he moved closer to her and leaned against the Triumph casually, "he wouldn't shut up about that dance. Now if I didn't know any better, I would've thought he wanted you. Possibly a crush? What _I'd_ like to know is what all the fuss is about."

Now it was her turn to smirk. She wondered that if she actually pretended to "crush" on Marko, it would cause David to leave her alone. Somehow, she doubted it.

"But you hate dancing. You even said it yourself last night," she accused.

He inhaled deeply and ran his free hand over his face, which Regine noted was sprinkled with light-blond scruff.

"That's right, I did," he agreed. "But there are other ways," his eyes fixated on her collarbone as he spoke. Meeting her eyes again and smiling, she tried not to notice how hauntingly attractive he was up close and shifted her eyes away.

"Well," Regine sighed before flicking her cigarette on the pavement, "you know where to find me."

"That I do," he admitted confidently.

There was no point in denying it anymore. He had seen her at Doll House and all he was doing was toying with her now. It didn't mean that she should feel any loss of dignity. He didn't mean anything to her and she hoped he was having fun trying to embarrass her. She just wanted to go home.

"I should probably get going", she said, stepping away from him and the bike. "Got another parking lot to go wander around in," she tried to joke.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he quipped.

Smiling faintly and backing away from him, her feet dragging somewhat, Regine was relieved he didn't try to offer her a ride home. "Bye, David," she murmured before turning around. "And thanks for the smoke by the way," she added over her shoulder.

"See ya around Regine," she heard him promise, even though she didn't turn around to see the darkness in his expression.

* * *

 **So there's chapter three! I hope I kept David in character! I'd appreciate any feedback you might have and I can't wait to continue this story.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the next installment of this story! Please do not hesitate to let me know your thoughts or any feedback you might have about characters, plot points, etc. This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far, and ocnce again, thank you for all your follows/favorites. They mean more than you know.**

* * *

Regine walked home faster than usual that night. Not being able to pinpoint why, she did her best to get home as soon as possible, quickening her pace until her apartment complex came into view. Finally reaching her place on the third floor of the building, she located her keys and entered the darkened room. With her back against the door, she felt the weight of the day hit her like a ton of bricks and let herself slide down the length of the door until she was slumped lifeless on the carpet.

Maybe her shift that night had been more draining than she previously thought. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she reached for her boots and slid them off her feet, throwing them in the general direction of her room and not caring if she missed her mark.

Her neck was sore and throbbing, most likely the result of being so tense during her walk from St. Mary's. She kept expecting to hear the rumble of a certain motorcycle behind her, looking over her shoulder every so often to confirm her suspicions, but the streets were dead silent. Rubbing her temples, her thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous growling coming from her stomach and she realized she hadn't eaten since her late breakfast with Jane that afternoon.

Picking herself up off the floor, she headed to the kitchen to prepare a nutritious late-night snack that consisted of potato chips and a few chocolate chip cookies. She wasn't much of a cook and certainly was no stranger to eating junk food for dinner, so she promised herself that she would try to wake up early enough to go for a run before work to make up for her indulgence. Munching on a handful of salty crisps, Regine hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter, sitting in silence.

These late nights after her shifts always were the loneliest times of her day, with Jane usually out or asleep, leaving Regine to eat dinner on her own. Ever since she could remember, she had been a night owl, staying up long enough to watch the sunrise most mornings. She would occupy herself with books and music, headphones permanently glued to her ears as her eyes poured over the latest Stephen King novel. Jane would sometimes stay up with her and they would have movie marathons or just spend the night talking outside on their balcony. Regine cherished those nights and having someone to spend the dark hours of the night with always made her feel less isolated from the world. But Jane was in school, having class most mornings during the week. Her sleeping pattern also wasn't as wacky as Regine's, leaving her to her own devices most of the time.

It wasn't that she didn't relish in her solitude, but she sometimes wished for someone to talk to at times like these; someone who understood what the night meant for her. The apartment was too quiet some nights and she longed for an escape when the loneliness began to creep inside her. Her mind slowly went back to St. Mary's.

Maybe she should've gone inside with David. Maybe then she would be surrounded by a few familiar faces and Jane, who always knew how to make her feel better about things. She could be playing pool with Marko, even pretending not to show off in front of David who would no doubt be watching the two like a hawk. She could have gotten that drink she wanted, maybe even buying a round for the group with what little extra cash she had made that night.

If she had just continued to talk with David outside, then perhaps she could've gotten over her nerves and actually have fun. She couldn't explain why she'd given up their little game during their last encounter, but Regine was tired of hiding her profession. It was difficult sometimes for her to tell new people what she did, especially men. If she had been upfront with him from the beginning and even confronted him about being at the club that night, would he still be interested in her? Regine didn't know.

She didn't know a lot of things, like how old he was and what he did during the day. Did he go to school? Have a job? A girlfriend, even? She knew next to nothing about the allusive leader of those motorcycle-riding vagabonds yet she did feel better knowing that she'd gotten his name this time.

David.

Closing her eyes, she pictured his face. He eyes were utterly compelling and a little dangerous. His curved smile was inviting yet mischievous. She wondered what she looked like to him. Did he see the confident demeanor she tried to put forward or did he see the small, anxious girl beneath the mask? His interest in her bewildered Regine almost as much as her interest in him and she tried not to think about what it would feel like to wrap her arms around him tightly as they sped down the street on his Triumph.

Regine reminded herself that none of that really mattered anymore anyways. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again, meaning that any thought of him and his stupid beautiful face was next to pointless.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of keys rattling and a door opening and closing quietly. Still sitting on the counter, she watched as Jane crept passed her, trying her best not to make any noise.

"Psst," Regine hissed from the kitchen, causing Jane to jump and whirl around.

"Oh my god!" She yelped, eyes bulging and a hand thrown over her mouth. "I thought I told you to quit doing that!"

Regine couldn't help but burst out laughing. "But it's so fun!" She confessed between giggles.

"Maybe for you," Jane whined while sulking over to the counter and lifting herself up beside Regine. She shoved a hand inside the bag of potato chips. "Mind if I have some?" she asked, her mouth already full.

"Help yourself," Regine offered, tossing the bag over to her friend's lap.

"Were you at the bar? I noticed your bags in my car but I didn't see you come in."

Regine thought fast. She didn't want to bring up her encounter with David yet. Not really knowing why, she decided to only tell half the truth to Jane, who would probably tease her about the blond boy like Regine had done with Paul earlier that day.

"No. I mean, yes," she struggled. "I was at the bar, but only to drop my things off so I didn't have to carry them all the way here," she explained, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Jane nodded and stuffed her mouth with another handful of chips. "That's cool."

"How was it? I thought I saw Paul walk in before I left," Regine inquired.

"Yep, he was definitely there," Jane confirmed, wriggling her eyebrows.

Regine snorted. "Did you get his number this time?"

"I got something better than that," she purred. "He's taking me out tomorrow night."

Eyes widening in excitement, Regine looked at her friend and grinned. "Maybe you were right, it really _was_ fate," she gushed, half-kidding.

Jane giggled then hopped off the counter. "That boy is so damn attractive, I wouldn't even mind having Mötley Crüe at our wedding. He's _that_ cute."

Regine shook her head. "Well I hope it works out for you two lovebirds, despite his poor music choices."

"Me, too," she agreed with a yawn. "I'm _beat_. And god knows I need my beauty sleep before seeing him again. Night, Reg."

"Sweet dreams, princess," Regine sang as Jane walked to her room and closed the door softly.

She couldn't help but smile at how smitten her friend was with this new boy. It had always been easier for Jane to attract the attention of others, males especially, but she never met one she liked enough for a serious relationship. Maybe Paul would be different. In all honesty, he would probably turn out like all the rest of Jane's flings; they would have fun for awhile and one would get bored of the other. That was Jane's pattern and it seemed to suit her just fine, so Regine wasn't going to complain.

Hopping off the counter herself, she decided she'd try to go to bed early that night. Looking at the microwave clock, she saw that it was past 2 o'clock in the morning, which wasn't early by anyone's standards other than hers, but she'd give it a go anyways. Perhaps then her mind would stop reminding her of the conversation with David or their little moment at the club. Hey, a girl could hope.

Forcing her eyes shut in the darkness, she tossed and turned for most of the late hours of the night until dawn. When she finally did drift asleep, her dreams were consumed with blood and piercing blue eyes.

* * *

"C'mon girl, I promise I'll make it up to ya!"

Regine found herself staring into Jenna's pleading brown eyes backstage at the club the next evening and she was _not_ amused. Apparently, her boyfriend was finally coming back to town and would only be staying for a few days before heading back to school. Vinnie had scheduled Jenna to work every night for the next week and she was currently begging Regine to cover at least one of her shifts since she was her proclaimed " _best friend in the entire damn world._ "

"And how exactly would you be ' _making it up_ to me,' huh? I already made plans with Jane to go to the boardwalk this Friday!"

She had been looking forward to their plan of eating chocolate sundaes on the pier since she had promised Jane on the way to St. Mary's two nights ago. While it was still days away, she knew it would be the only night she'd be around people who weren't trying to stuff money in her bra for the foreseeable future.

"I'll uh, well…" Jenna was at a loss, desperately trying to come up with an enticing offer for Regine.

Seeing her friend so stressed out, Regine closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She didn't need a life anyways. "You know what? It's fine, I can do it. Just let Vinnie know for me."

The next thing she knew, Regine was being crushed by the little brunette. "Oh babe, thank you, _thank you_! I'll cover your shifts for a month if you want me to, I swear!"

Peeling herself from Jenna's grip, she returned her attention to her makeup. "Yeah, sure. Just remember I'm the reason you're getting laid this weekend," she teased, then yelped in surprise after Jenna swatted her arm with a little too much force. "Ouch!"

While she tried to keep a positive attitude, Regine couldn't help but feel deflated at the thought of working six straight nights and having to cancel on Jane. Now she had nothing but work to look forward to and she struggled not to let Jenna see her grimace from the mirror's reflection.

"I think you'll live," Jenna joked before throwing on a purple sequenced bra and heading onto the floor, "See ya out there!"

It had been a pretty typical shift after that. She had slipped into her black strappy bra, underwear, knee-high stockings, and garter belt. Attempting a darker and more sultry look that night, she paired her ensemble with some blood red lipstick and black stilettos. Her three dances had gone by without a hitch, thanks to Joey spinning her favorite songs and her appreciative audience packing the club. Regine would be lying to herself if she claimed to not be scanning the faces in the audience for a particular someone, but she was well-versed in the art of denial and continued with her night regardless.

After the first hour, she found herself by the bar counting her tips before prowling the tables for potential private dances when she caught Jenna from a distance trying to get her attention.

Sauntering over to her as sexily as she could, since she _was_ still working after all, Regine made her way to Jenna who was looking a little too satisfied with her eyes narrowed and her lips curved into a smirk.

"What's up?" Regine questioned suspiciously.

Instead of responding, Jenna pulled out a thick wad of cash and slipped it into Regine's garter belt, her smile growing.

"What's this?" Her eyes shot down to examine the money then looked back to Jenna. "This isn't all for covering your shift, right? Because this is _way_ too much," she claimed in disbelief.

"Oh no, this has nothing to do with me," she responded deviously. "I was told to give this to you _specifically_ and that someone's waiting for you in the Pink Room," she finished, pointing to the smallest private room across the club where this stranger was now waiting for Regine.

Her eyebrows furrowed. No one paid for private dances _before_ the actual dance, and especially not with this much money. Relief then washed over her when she realized it was probably Peter, one of her regulars who lived out of town. He would always visit her when he was in Santa Carla on business, and she would rejoice inside whenever she saw him among the cloud of regulars. Peter had deep pockets and a quiet personality, making him the perfect customer for a starving dancer like herself. Regine's eyes lit up as she beamed back at Jenna.

"I guess I'd better get in there then," she winked and nearly skipped to the room where Peter was expecting her.

This private room was Regine's favorite to dance in for a few reasons. It was far enough away from the DJ booth that she was able to choose her own songs to dance to during her private time with customers, usually going with longer tunes to keep the tips flowing. Also, the room was small enough to create a sense of intimacy that caused men to feel closer to the dancers, consequently resulting in more tips and requests for second dances. Regine also liked the rosy mood lighting and velvet maroon couches but that was just her being a silly girl who liked pink.

Adjusting her hair before flinging open the curtain, she took a deep breath and made sure her sexy yet innocent persona was firmly in place. Throwing her shoulders back and softly biting her lip, she drew the curtain open at an achingly slow pace. Anticipation was the most important part, after all. At first it was so dark, she couldn't exactly see where Peter was seated. Suddenly, the dim lights grew brighter by the second and she faintly could hear her song already beginning to play. She had chosen the haunting "How Soon Is Now" by The Smiths, which had basically been on repeat at home during her late night dance parties with Jane, so she was confident it had the perfect tempo to move to. Regine also wished to herself that Peter would find it an good choice, too.

As her eyes slowly began to adapt to the dark room, she noticed that it wasn't actually Peter sitting on the velvet couch with his arms resting at his sides, palms up, eyes glued to her face. No, this wasn't Peter at all. She had greatly misread the situation, she thought as the panic began to take hold of her body.

Peter didn't have blond spikey hair.

No.

 _No_.

This couldn't be happening.

There, reclined in his seat with his head resting against the wall, mouth slightly ajar and eyes hazy, was David.

It took everything inside of her not to turn and sprint away from his gaze like she had done the night before.

 _'What I'd like to know is what all the fuss is about.'_

He was trying to torture her. He was trying to _humiliate_ her. Regine had no idea what he was _really_ trying to do, but his presence in that moment felt like a personal attack against her. She could've slapped him right there if it didn't mean she'd get fired for it.

David eyed her up and down for the briefest of seconds before settling his gaze back onto her face, his expression completely calm. She suddenly remembered her lack of clothing, fighting the urge to look down and adjust her bra to make sure it was covering the appropriate parts.

The music continued to play but Regine was frozen in front of him. She had two options.

She could throw his money in his face and refuse to dance for him. That would surely discourage him from ever coming to the club again and she'd be rid of his suggestive smiles and prying comments once and for all.

 _Or_ …

She could pretend he was a total stranger. She had never seen this man in her life. Disassociating herself from this entire situation would mean she'd be able to keep the money and maybe the last scrap of her confidence as well. If she ran from him now, she doubted she'd ever get over the shame and embarrassment. Additionally, Regine didn't want to feel paranoid every time she went to St. Mary's in the event that they crossed paths again.

No, she was going to do this. He wouldn't have that kind of power over her. Not in this moment.

Slowly making her way toward him, she let her shoulders slowly roll to the music, matching the movement with her hips. Letting her hands graze her sides, she raked them over her thighs in a painfully slow rhythm as he watched her. Regine couldn't gauge his reactions from his expression, but she did recognize the entranced look in his eye that she had seen countless times in her other customers, although his was slightly more concealed.

He sat completely still as she danced. Turning her head to the side, she moved her hand to subtly caress her neck and shoulders, causing one of her bra straps to slip down her upper arm. Easing her body into a crouching position, she let the other strap fall down her shoulder as she bit her lip once more, pretending it was an accident. She tossed her hair back with a swift move, then gradually started to crawl toward him on her hands and knees. Staring down at her, she noticed him inhale faintly as she approached him.

Slowly positioning herself between his knees in front of him, she braced herself for the physical contact she was about to initiate, which would be a helluva lot more intimate compared to their friendly handshake the night before.

Biting back her anxiety, she pushed all thoughts of his attractiveness from her mind as she prepared to touch him. It was then that she noticed he wasn't wearing his layers of coats, but was sitting before her in a fitted black t-shirt, leaving his forearms exposed. Regine tried not to stare at his perfectly toned arms for too long before she let her hands sprawl out over his chest. Doing her best not to relish in the feel of his cold skin just beneath his thin shirt, she moved her hands to grasp his broad shoulders and used them as leverage to ease herself up from the ground.

Holding onto him tightly, she moved her body to the music, making sure he had an excellent view of her hips swaying leisurely before him. Swerving her body, she positioned herself to gently sit in his lap sideways, her arms still thrown over his shoulders. Regine then bent the entire top half of her body to lay backwards on the couch with her legs draped across him. His head was turned toward her, eyeing her body laid out for only him.

He wasn't smirking. His eyebrows weren't raised playfully. Not this time.

He hungrily drank in her form, then dragged his eyes to meet hers once more. There was nothing but pure lust and intense wanting within his penetrating stare and Regine was almost positive that her eyes were reflecting the same hunger.

Raising her abdomen again, she angled herself on his lap so her back was facing him and placed her hands on his thighs behind her. From there, she let herself gently rotate her hips over him, hearing him take another sharp intake of breath quietly. Now _she_ was going to be the one to torture _him_.

The song continued to play loudly over the speakers as she ground her hips with increased amounts of pressure. Her arm reached behind him and grasped the back of his neck as she leaned against him. She could feel him incline his head towards her face and they were _so_ close and she was absolutely _not_ thinking about how good he smelled.

Peering down, she noticed his gloved-hands hovering just inches away from her hips, almost like he was nervous to touch her. While Doll House did have a "no touch" policy regarding any inappropriate grabbing during a private dance, customers usually tried their luck by grazing her stomach or arms, which she never really minded if they were tipping her extra. If they tried to go any farther, they'd get a harsh scolding from her and a threat to get Andrew involved. That usually stopped the touching.

It made Regine's heart flutter to think that David was afraid to even touch her _at all._ He must have known that a few light touches weren't a big deal, but here he sat, hands twitching with need to caress her body.

Whirling around to straddle him, she continued her movements against him as they were now face-to-face. Staring down at his perfect chest, she let her eyes travel over him, dragging up to his pale neck then to his curled lips that were still slightly parted. His eyes were as blue as ever as she met them with her own, keeping one hand around his neck and the other snaking behind her back to unclasp her bra. Taking a deep breath, Regine felt it fall from her chest and drop forward, quickly ridding the straps from her arms and tossing it to the corner of the room.

She lifted herself from his lap to stand on her knees on the couch, placing herself over him. David stared up at her like she was some kind of goddess, and she felt like one. She wanted him to see her like this. She had all the power and it was intoxicating. No dance she had given before had ever felt like this; so natural and enthralling. Regine was almost disappointed when she realized the song was coming to an end.

Her hands traveled over her bare chest as she tossed her head back to give him a better look of her body. His eyes darkened as the music began to fade away, meaning that her teasing was almost over. Regine knew time was running out and she didn't want to be stuck in the room with him in silence, no matter how much she was enjoying this. With one final move, she sunk back down onto his lap and made sure her chest was just inches away from his face as she lowered herself onto him, holding the position a little longer than she needed to. It was then that she felt the lightest brush of his hand against her upper thigh and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from smirking.

Bringing her lips to his ear, she impulsively licked the soft skin of his lobe, causing him to exhale loudly beneath her.

"Asshole," she whispered softly, her breath hot against his ear. Hopping off his lap, Regine tried to memorize the feel of his skin before it was out of her grasp forever. He didn't respond but she could feel his eyes on her as she swiped her bra from the floor and promptly left the room without looking back.

Throwing her bra on as she walked out to the main floor of the club, she hoped she wasn't too disheveled and smoothed her hair over her shoulders.

 _Just be normal, everything's cool._ _You're fine, you're fine, you're fine._

Her legs felt shaky but she made her way to the bar regardless. She needed a minute to compose herself and she wasn't going to hide in the dressing room again like a coward.

Sitting on one of the stools and staring blankly at the wide array of alcohol bottles that lined the bar, she barely noticed Jenna flick her on the arm, leaning up against the bar beside her.

"Well," she said expectantly, "who was _that_?"

Regine rubbed her forehead then turned her attention to Jenna, her eyes weary. "I have absolutely _no_ idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story! Your reviews, follows, and favorites from the last chapter have delighted me to no end. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and once again, thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

She had been running.

Pushing, hurdling, boundless yet weak at the same time, throwing herself forward.

All she could remember was the terror and adrenaline that coursed through her veins as she ran. Something was gaining on her, of that she was sure. With every step, it was getting closer and closer. Racing into the darkness before her, the only sound she heard was laughter coming from the creature that was approaching her faster by the second. The deep, guttural cadence of its voice spurred Regine to vault herself forward even faster without looking back once. Her chest heaved and her throat burned as she gasped for the acidic air around her. Her feet wouldn't be able to carry her for much longer and even though this was _her_ dream, she had never felt so powerless.

Moving forward as fast as she could, her legs were suddenly trudging through a thick, black ocean of nothingness, drastically slowing her movements until she felt like she was running in slow motion. She cried in both fear and frustration, the inky blackness consuming her lower body proving to be no obstacle for the _thing_ pursuing her as it bounded effortlessly after her.

The shadowy figure was only inches from her now, clipping at her heels. A cold hand roughly wrapped itself around her neck and she flew backwards, colliding violently with whatever had grabbed her. Her body tensed against the cold hardness of the creature's large frame, her legs almost completely giving out as it grasped her tightly.

A blind, searing pain suddenly ripped through her body as she felt the creature tear into her neck with its jagged teeth and Regine _screamed_.

She abruptly awoke with a start. Bolting upright from her bed, a thin layer of sweat coated her body as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Breathless, she pulled her legs to her chest and leaned her head to rest on her knees, trying to fathom what had just happened. She wasn't one for nightmares, hardly ever remembering her dreams at all, but this one had been so _vivid_. Touching the side of her damp neck, her fingers traced along the veins pulsing underneath her skin, reminding herself that she was still intact after all.

 _I need a goddamn cigarette_ , Regine thought, frustrated with herself for relying on something so deadly to calm her nerves. Her clock informed her that it was just passed six o'clock in the morning, not nearly late enough for her to justify staying awake for the rest of the day. Throwing herself on her bed after her shift at around three _usually_ meant sleeping until the late afternoon the next day.

She also _usually_ never had terrifying nightmares that essentially scared her out of REM sleep.

Not wanting to be alone, she briefly pondered the idea of waking Jane up to keep her company. However, Regine remembered that she was most certainly _not_ a morning person, especially on days like this when she had class. Jane also particularly hated when Regine would smoke in the apartment, but since she was feeling so shaken after her nightmare, she decided that it would be worth dealing with her best friend's wrath later on.

Lighting up a Red from her brand new pack, Regine reclined on her bed and stretched her limbs across her damp sheets. Her black tank top and boy shorts were drenched with sweat but she didn't have the energy to change. Inhaling deeply and holding in the smoke, her muscles slowly began to relax as she exhaled toward her open window. Everything was so quiet and peaceful outside from the view of her third story apartment, making it so easy for her to fall back asleep and forget about her stupid dream. It meant nothing anyway, she was probably just stressed out from work and this was a way for her unconscious to remind her to relax from time to time.

Yeah, that was it.

So why couldn't she just put out her cigarette and snuggle back under her covers without a care in the world? Regine didn't know. She continued to smoke and smoke _and smoke_ until her pack was nearly empty and the sun had almost completely risen into the dim violet sky. She wished she could justify her decision to stay awake by finding a solution for the emptiness she was currently feeling, but the numbness just grew colder with every cigarette and tick of the clock, only snapping out of her trance at the sound of the shower being turned on from the next room. Jane was getting ready for class and would be gone until Regine had to leave for work.

Frowning at the thought of being alone until her shift, she wanted to physically kick herself for being so pathetic and needy. Not only was she feeling sorry for herself over working so much and having no life which then manifested in a stupid nightmare, but she was also being a terrible friend after she remembered Jane's date with Paul the night before. Almost positive that her friend would want to tell her all about it, she reluctantly put out her last cigarette on her makeshift ashtray she'd made out of old beer bottle caps and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee for the two of them.

Flicking the switch on their dingy coffee-maker, Regine leaned up against the counter and thought about her latest encounter with David for the first time that morning. It had been difficult to keep his face from her thoughts as she tried to understand the meaning of her dream, but she resolved that it was for the best that she leave _that_ situation out of her mind for the time being to spare herself from having a full-blown panic attack in her bed.

He had come to see her.

It didn't dawn on her until well into the late hours of her shift for Regine to count the thick wad of cash he had given to Jenna for her. She had hoped her dance was well worth his $350 because that was how much she had been given, about seven times the amount of a normal private dance, which still left Regine feeling dizzy.

She could feel her face instantly heat up as she remembered more, thinking back to the feel of his bare skin underneath her fingertips. He was so pale and beautiful, even under the dark rosy lighting of the room, his skin had seemed to glow. And the way he looked at her! She couldn't remember the last time a man had looked at her like that, it was something more than just pure lust; something that she couldn't quite put her finger on no matter how hard she tried to memorize that glimmer in his eye.

Not only did she feel complete power as she danced for him, but she also saw a raw vulnerability within him that she had never seen before in the short time she'd known him. She doubted those close to him witnessed that level of defenselessness from him very often and she couldn't help but wonder why he had chosen to disclose that side of himself to her, of all people. She was all but a stranger to him and vice versa. No matter what his reasoning was, Regine couldn't deny that she had enjoyed her time in the private room with David, but she secretly hoped for her anxiety's sake that he wouldn't be back, no matter how much money he shelled out for a second round.

It had always been important for her to keep her private and work lives separate to avoid jeopardizing certain aspects in both. The few dates she'd been on after getting hired at Doll House had been harmless and fun, but she would never dream of telling them what she did for a living, especially if they weren't long-term partner material. She didn't want to be one of those dancers whose boyfriend was a staple in the audience during her shifts, starting belligerent fights with patrons out of jealousy if they got too frisky with their girlfriends, an occurrence that deeply embarrassed the dancer and enraged Vinnie at the same time. If David was truly interested in her, she wished he would just be a _normal_ guy and ask her out on a date, like Paul had done with Jane. Was that really too much to ask? Somehow, Regine believed that David rarely did anything resembling normal, especially in terms of dating, but she could dream.

Just then, her attention shifted toward the corner of the kitchen where Jane was trudging slowly to the refrigerator. Without saying a word, she grabbed a yogurt cup and walked silently to the counter and hoisted herself up, sighing heavily as she did so.

"Long night?" Regine asked sleepily, trying to sound upbeat for her disgruntled friend.

Jane laughed despite the lack of humor in her voice, shaking her head. "You could say that. I spent hours getting ready only for that asshole to completely ditch me. Left me waiting at St. Mary's for hours before I finally gave up and went home," her voice sounding defeated as she ran a hand through her wet curls. "No phone call, no nothin'."

Regine stopped pouring her coffee and whirled around to face Jane.

"Oh my god, Jane. I'm so sorry," she said as she moved to sit next to her on the countertop. "Do you think something might have happened? I mean, maybe he didn't mean to stand you up. He'd have to have a damn good excuse but maybe there's some explanation," she offered.

This just didn't make sense. Why would Paul blow Jane off after asking her out just a day earlier? It made Regine's blood boil knowing that her friend had been so excited for this date, only for Paul to be so completely clueless and make her wait at a bar all night for him. Maybe it was a good thing that David wasn't as _simple_ as Paul was in the dating department after all.

Jane shrugged. "I have no idea; I haven't heard from him. I know it's stupid, but I was really looking forward to last night. I should've known he'd turn out to be a jerk. I mean, look at him. Probably found someone hotter for all I know," she concluded solemnly.

"Don't say that! C'mon, you know that can't be why."

It hurt Regine to think that a guy could make her best friend feel so bad about herself, but it was also surprising to see Jane so down about one date with a guy she barely knew. She went on dates all the time with plenty of different guys; punks, a couple of Surf Nazis here and there, classmates, even a few of the neighbors, and she never was this affected before with any of them. She knew that this would be the absolute worst time to tell her about David and all the baggage that came with _that_ entire situation, so she decided to hold her tongue and concentrate on making Jane feel better for the time being. It probably wouldn't help her to know that one of Paul's friends had taken a strange interest in her over the past few days anyways.

"Hey, what do you say you skip your morning class and let's get breakfast on the boardwalk? It'll be my treat," Regine insisted.

Jane was staring at the floor, thoughtlessly twirling a strand of hair around her index finger as she looked at Regine and gave her a small smile and nodded. "Let me go get dressed, okay?"

Regine grinned back and hopped off the counter to prepare two to-go cups of coffee. "Sure, I'll be here."

* * *

The salty morning air had been cool and crisp as Jane and Regine made their way to their favorite breakfast spot on the Boardwalk, Rusty's Surf Ranch. She always loved the pier on weekday mornings, with the rides closed and tourist traffic kept to a minimum. One would usually only see locals at this hour of the day, and she was beyond grateful Jane had been eager to join her for breakfast. During their meal, they mostly joked around and purposely avoided any serious conversations for both of their sakes. Regine wanted to keep Jane's mind off of the failed date with Paul and Jane could tell Regine needed some light-hearted social interaction after working so hard. They laughed with each other over a mountain of world famous pancakes and put all their troubles to the side, at least for a little while.

Regine knew this would be a perfect time for her to tell Jane about her weird – what should she even call it – _thing_ with David yet something inside was still pulling her back. Her hindrance was probably due to the fact that she wouldn't even know where to begin and had no idea what she would say if she did bring it up.

 _'Oh hey, you know that guy who stood you up last night? Well his extremely attractive friend and I have been circling each other for the past week and I haven't the faintest idea what to make of it all.'_

No, that would sound crazy. She decided it would be best to wait until she had something actually substantial to tell Jane, if that ever happened at all.

Thinking back on it now as she walked to Doll House, Jane would most likely be happy to hear that Regine was getting at least some social interaction on her own so she didn't have to be the one to pick up the pieces every time she felt disconnected from the real world. Regine hated putting all that weight on her only friend and maybe this was a step in the right direction toward meeting new people. While David wasn't what she would consider a _friend_ per se, she had to admit her life was a helluva lot more interesting with him in it. Not that he really was _in_ her life or anything.

Ugh, whatever.

The club was painfully slow that night and Regine didn't even have Jenna to keep her company during her breaks. She had chosen to wear her silk teddy in a bright sapphire shade over a matching bra and panty set, her hair styled in loose curls. Finishing her third dance of the night, she walked briskly passed her regulars to the dressing room to grab her cigarettes and coat. She felt winded after the last dance and decided to take her first break of the night, heading outside the club to talk to Andrew, her favorite security guard.

Small beads of sweat sprinkled along her hairline from her movements and it was amazing to be outside, feeling the ocean chill hit her skin and cool her down.

"Andrew," she greeted sweetly, approaching the burly man with the clear earpiece and black windbreaker with the words "SECURITY" written clearly in bold letters on its back.

"Miss Regine," he responded back. "How are we doing tonight?"

Andrew had saved her ass on many occasions during her time at Doll House. If a customer was too aggressive, too drunk, he'd be there, sometimes even before Regine even realized she needed him. He was also one of the few people who had shown kindness to her during her first few weeks at the club, with him and Jenna being her closest confidantes at work from then on. She would always be in debt to him for those weeks when she felt completely lost and unsure of her every move, like a skittish animal; his constant assurance and fatherly tenderness helping her get her bearings much quicker than she would have if she were alone.

"It's completely dead in there! Luckily I already paid rent a few days ago or I'd be sweating right about now," she joked while lighting up a smoke.

He eyed her cigarette with disapproval for a split second before turning his attention back to the empty line. He knew that was a losing argument.

"That's always good news for me; less clowns getting out of hand," he said sternly.

"Yeah, but us girls gotta eat somehow. I've been thinking about picking up a day job," she informed, looking at him for reassurance. "I just can't stand the ups and downs of this place."

Nodding slowly, Andrew uncrossed his arms and looked at Regine. "Ever think about getting yourself a degree? Ya know, going back to school?"

She exhaled and shook her head. "Nah, I don't know how I could afford it. Plus, I'd probably have to quit and work somewhere with better hours. It just wouldn't work," she said, dismissing the idea she had mulled over in her head constantly over the past year.

Going to college had always been a part of her plan, like Jane was doing now. Her life hadn't been as fortunate as Jane's, however, with her mom raising Regine by herself and living paycheck to paycheck. When she took the job at Doll House, the idea had always been at the back of her mind, hoping that maybe she'd make enough money to pay her own way but that never really happened. Nothing in her life ever went as planned.

Regine tried not to dwell on it and focus on the positive things in her life. She got to live with her best friend in her favorite city in the world. She made her own money, worked extremely hard, and didn't need to rely on anyone else for anything. It was all she could do to keep from crumbling into a pile of self-pity.

"A smart girl like you…" he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. "You could make it work."

"Maybe one day," she said wistfully, trying to think of another topic of conversation. Just when she was about to ask him about his wife and their new baby boy, she was interrupted by the sight of one of her regulars approaching the club.

Jerry had been coming in to see her almost every day since she started dancing. It was clear to Regine upon their first meeting that Jerry was a very lonely man. He didn't wear a wedding ring but looked to be passed his mid-forties, with salt and pepper hair and a small gut that protruded from his ill-fitted polo shirts he liked to wear. While he was one of her shier and more awkward customers, he was completely harmless, mostly paying for private dances only to prefer to sit and talk to Regine for a few songs. He would discuss how hard it was to meet new people in Santa Carla and how he felt too old to be hitting up bars and clubs to meet women, which Regine sympathized with. She wasn't the best at meeting new people either and would enjoy her talks with Jerry whenever he came in.

After catching sight of her, he sent Regine a small wave before entering the club.

"Hey Jerr," she called to him flirtatiously. "I'll be inside in a minute."

"See you," he replied, a faint blush creeping over his puffy cheeks.

Turning back to Andrew, she tossed her cigarette in the street and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Probably shouldn't keep him waiting too long. He gets nervous when I'm not there."

"Stay safe, girl, you hear me? Let me know if anyone bothers you."

"Oh I will," she said over her shoulder as she entered the club.

After throwing her coat and cigarettes back in her corner of the dressing room, she almost collided right into Ivy, a fellow dancer who just happened to hate her guts. There was no particular reason for her disdain for Regine, except for the fact that most dancers still considered her a newbie in the stripping world. They thought she didn't deserve to work at such an elite club like Doll House, and they hated her even more when she started making real money with the help of Jenna's guidance and wise words. The older red head sneered at her before nodding toward Vinnie, who was behind the bar working on inventory.

"Vin wants to see you," she said icily, then pushed passed Regine to get to the dressing room without another word.

 _'Oh-kay then…'_

Barely having enough time to steady herself, she made her way to the front of the bar where a few patrons were seated, watching the dancer who was currently stripping to Twisted Sister. Regine had to fight back an eye roll. Heavy metal wasn't really her type of music and certainly not the genre she'd choose to dance to. Give her something with a dance beat any day. Now _that_ was something she could move to.

"You wanted to talk to me, Boss?"

Vinnie always made himself overly busy at the club. She never could recall a moment where she saw him sitting with customers or relaxing in any way. There was always work to be done, according to him, and he stressed that same work ethic to the dancers at the club. No standing around, no goofing off; this was work and your job was the milk your customers for all they were worth.

"Here," he said flatly in response. Regine looked down to see what he was giving her and her blood turned cold. She also couldn't help her stupid heart from skipping a beat at the sight.

It was a wad of twenty dollar bills. About the same size as the one Jenna had given her yesterday.

Trying to keep her voice from shaking, she looked up at Vinnie before taking the money.

"Who is this from?"

Vinnie looked back at her for the first time during their conversation, his exasperated expression telling her that he was in no mood for twenty questions.

"It's from Santa Claus. He's waiting in the Pink Room so you better get your ass in there now," he warned before turning his back on her and focusing his attention on the number of Jameson bottles they had for the month.

Snatching the money from the cold surface of the bar, Regine wished she could just leave with the money and never come back. Hell, David would probably end up finding her somehow anyway so that was out. She could pretend to faint right there, right now. Just collapse on the floor and pretend to be unconscious for a few seconds. Then she'd be sent home and wouldn't have to face him for the second night _in a row_. Nah, that was out too; she wasn't that dramatic and didn't want to freak people out.

Oh! She could tell Andrew that he was bothering her! He'd definitely make sure that David never came back. But ugh, that wouldn't work either. She didn't want to _lie_ or have Andrew beat David to a pulp if he got the least bit defensive, which would probably be the case, all things considered. No, she was stuck. Yet again. How did he keep doing this to her?

Yes, Regine had admitted to herself that she had liked dancing for him the night before, but she didn't like the fact that she enjoyed it that much. This was her job. He was interfering with her work and he knew it. There was nothing she could do in that moment but face the music. _Again_. Here goes nothing.

Slowly making her way to the Pink Room, she couldn't help but feel like her head was swimming. Everything around her seemed to disappear completely as she felt herself being pulled to where he was waiting for her, his magnetic presence unmistakable even behind a closed door. Blaring music and wandering eyes faded to the background and she was in such a daze that she barely noticed Jerry's presence on her right as she glided by.

"R-Regine?" she barely registered him call loudly over the deafening guitars playing over the speakers.

Her head snapped to the side at the sound of her name and her eyes softened at the sight of Jerry.

"Jerr, I promise I'll be right back, okay?"

He looked unsure until Regine placed a hand on his shoulder softly. "I just have to take care of this customer real quick and then I'll come find you."

The look of disappointment and discomfort was evident in his expression but he would never voice his complaints to her. Giving her a small nod, he turned and meandered over to the bar, where he would no doubt sit alone without a drink until she was finished.

Collecting herself once again, Regine straightened her shift over her thighs and adjusted her hair, feeling stupid that she was doing the slightest bit of preening in anticipation to see David. Being so caught off guard, she forgot to choose a song to dance to before it was too late; she was already entering the room, relief washing over her when the beat of "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics filled the pink room. She could definitely dance to this.

Regine tried not to outwardly sigh as she was greeted by the sight of him.

Same room. Same beautiful boy.

This time, she wasn't going to be shy. She looked right at him as she dropped to her knees right away, wasting no time for teasing. He returned the gaze, of course, much too cocky to be reserved in his position. He was wearing his coat this time, she noticed sadly, but it didn't stop her from drinking in his form hungrily as she crawled to him. She made sure to keep her pacing slow, not wanting to let it show how impatient she was to start touching him. He was the one paying to see her and not the other way around, she reminded herself.

Just when she was about to place herself before him, she stopped her advancing and laid back, spreading her legs wide. From her position, she could hear him shift in his seat, most likely inching forward to get a better look but she couldn't be sure.

The music was so loud, it felt like a second heartbeat. There was nothing else in the world that mattered; just this room, this song, and David. Everything else just simply disappeared.

 _"Sweet dreams are made of this."_

Pulling herself up to sit before him, she threw caution to the wind and moved her hands up to roam over his broad chest, slowly moving upwards to forcibly remove his coat from his shoulders. Sitting up to let her remove his coat, he leaned his face toward her until she was close enough to feel his warm breath hit her neck. His face lingered there for a second longer than necessary and Regine could hear him inhale deeply, her scent filling his nostrils.

Surprisingly, she was used to guys smelling her during dances so she didn't think anything of it as she rose to her feet to stand over him. Letting herself move, feeling the rhythm in every muscle, succumbing to the thumping beat, and just completely freeing herself of any previous inhibitions before him was so positively _electrifying_.

Bare forearms exposed once again, Regine noticed his left hand flinch as she began to remove her teddy to expose her matching bra and panties underneath. She knew he was aching to touch her but was doing everything in his power to remain in control of his body. The slip fell from her shoulders and landed in a pool of silk at her feet as she pulled herself onto his lap.

Her hands were everywhere now. They raked over his chest, snaking around him and roughly grabbing onto the blond hair at the nape of his neck, which he seemed to like _very_ much. She even managed to rub the length of his thighs through his dark jeans from where she was sitting. Her fingers traced the strong muscles that were straining from his back and she tried not to imagine what they looked like beneath the confines of his shirt.

Regine didn't want to linger on his arms for too long but they were just so damn flawless that she let herself indulge a little longer than she would have normally. The prominent veins and tendons of his forearms were bulging from under his porcelain skin due to how tense he was and she was almost hypnotized by the sight of them.

Never stopping the movement of her hips for a second, she lowered her head so that it was positioned at his ear so he could hear how hard she was breathing. With a low growl, she instantly felt the firm grasp of his hand on her hip, holding her to him, and she relished in the feel of his strong fingers kneading her flesh.

He was touching her.

And it felt _so_ good.

Her breathing quickened which only excited him more and Regine was sure that this was the _hottest_ lap dance she had ever given in her life. He was barely even touching her and she was about to burst into flames. David looked to be feeling the same as she slipped her bra off and hastily threw it on the floor.

Seemingly more confident than he had been last night, he let his gaze lower from her face down to her neck where it lingered once again, only to move slightly lower to drink in the sight of her exposed chest. A small, yet arrogant smile was starting to grow on his curved lips and Regine wanted to laugh at how self-satisfied he looked. His eyes raised once again to meet hers and his smile grew. She almost returned the grin before remembering that she was working and she still had to play the seductive card as best she could.

Continuing her exploration of his upper half, she made sure to keep moving rhythmically to the beat, trying not to forget that she was supposed to be _dancing_ for him, not feeling him up. With his hand still placed securely on her hip, she let her head fall back at the pleasure of it all. Looking back at him once more, his expression was much more mischievous than it had been the night before, leading Regine to wonder what had changed in him in such a short length of time. Perhaps they were both feeling more comfortable with the situation because they had gotten passed the lingering awkwardness yesterday. Who knows? Regine didn't really care as long as he kept looking at her like that.

Her thoughts were instantly interrupted when his eyes moved to look passed her, anger suddenly flashing within his blue irises. Turning over her shoulder to see what had made him so upset, she had to squint to examine the corner of the dark room to find none other than Jerry looming by the door, staring blankly at the pair.

Jumping from David's lap, Regine flew toward Jerry and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Jerry what are you doing? You know you can't be in here."

All he could do was peer down at his arm that was probably going to bruise due to her firm grip then back to her.

"You said you'd be right back," he responded, his expression sheepish.

Shaking her head in frustration, she began to lead Jerry to the exit, too embarrassed to turn and face David, who had been sitting in complete silence. He had looked beyond furious at being interrupted and Regine was at a loss for what to say to him anyway. Their dance was officially over for the night.

"Come on, you can't be in here right now," she repeated dumbly, closing the door behind her while still holding onto the man.

Realizing that she was still topless, she released her hold on Jerry. "Look at me," she said sternly while staring directly into his eyes. "I will come find you in a bit, I swear. I have to get my top."

"You said that last time but you didn't. I waited and you weren't there," his eyes were pleading with hers and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, no matter how strange he was acting.

"Cross my heart, okay?"

Without responding, he headed back to the bar with a sigh and Regine almost sprinted to the dressing room to grab her spare bra, unaware that David had been watching them intently from across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another update! I have been hit with so many ideas for this story, I wanted to get at least some of them down for you guys sooner rather than later. I believe that this is my longest chapter yet! Your continued support for this story has urged me to write a lot faster than I normally would, so thank you so very much!

* * *

He came in to see her everyday for the rest of the week after that.

Regine would move through the motions during her shift, only to be approached by another dancer or Vinnie, who would then proceed to throw a hefty bundle of money in her face and off she'd prance over to the Pink Room where he was always waiting for her.

They never spoke.

Not one word was uttered between the two of them, but their short time together in that room was evoking something inside of Regine that she never thought she'd feel, especially with a customer. She felt strange thinking of him that way – as a customer – but she also wanted to slap herself when she would begin to think of him as something _more_.

Because he wasn't. Not really.

Beyond explanation and way passed logical thought, her entire being was consumed with his, something she'd never experienced with any of her regulars before. His touch made her weak in the knees and his gaze was strong and commanding, no matter how much she liked to believe that _she_ was the one in control. As the music faded away, so would her hypnotic trance and she would leave the room without looking back once, for fear of saying something idiotic probably. If he didn't feel the need to say anything, then neither did she. What was happening between them was so strange, yet so natural at the same time, and Regine didn't want to complicate things. Either that or she was just too scared.

He would completely disappear from sight after she left him, never sticking around on the main floor or grabbing a drink at the bar, and she was convinced that was for the best. She didn't know why, but the thought of David watching her dance and interact with other customers unnerved her. He would undoubtedly be staring at her the entire time and she would need to fight the urge to run away like she had the first night he was at the club.

It wasn't like she even needed to keep working after their dance, anyways. He was paying her enough per night for her to completely blow off her other regulars and just go home, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to do exactly that; give her more money than she needed so that he was the only one she needed to dance for. While that thought sounded more idealistic in her mind, she couldn't just leave in the middle of her shift. Vinnie would have an aneurysm if she even tried to do something like that, especially since she was gaining more and more regulars as time went on. It wasn't only about her and she knew that, making her wonder if David would soon grow frustrated that she was visiting with so many other men besides just him.

Then she'd remind herself that he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what she was from the moment they met eyes from across the club a few days ago; this wasn't some dreamy romance novel where the prince falls in love with the lowly bar wench. All this was simply a transaction between two consenting adults and that was that.

This was the inner dialogue Regine had with herself every night as she walked home after her shift. The intoxication of his presence completely worn off at this point, she would push all thoughts of attraction and intrigue from her mind and try to focus on other things. Tonight, her body was almost buzzing with excitement as she made her way home.

Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant that Regine finally had the night off! While work had been heating up lately due to a certain someone, the thought of going out for a night of fun with Jane seemed like a desperately needed breath of fresh air. A night on the boardwalk would hopefully clear her mind and give her a chance to spend some of the money she'd been stacking over the past week. She deserved it.

Quickening her pace, Regine shivered as she walked along the streets of Santa Carla. Most of the bars and restaurants she passed along the way were alive with commotion, with Friday night bringing out locals and tourists alike for a bit of drunken fun. No other bar was busier than St. Mary's, of course, and Regine debated heading over there herself for a drink, feeling as energetic as she did.

Would David be there?

Maybe he met up with the gang after their little trysts and bragged all about it. For some reason, that didn't seem to be David's style but Regine could never be sure with him. It wasn't like they had long conversations about their interests and feelings while in the Pink Room. She didn't know him at all and he didn't know her.

Would it be awkward if they saw each other outside of the club?

Probably not for him, leaving Regine to turn beet red for the both of them with her luck. She was proud that she hid her shyness as well as she did, but it made her itch thinking that David could see through her most of the time. That said, he seemed to believe _and_ appreciate her indifferent and dominating demeanor in the Pink Room, only making him want her more. If she showed the level of interest in him that she actually felt, there was no telling whether he'd be waiting for her night after night at the club.

Deep in thought, she started to round the corner leading up to her apartment, oblivious to her surroundings until a small snap echoed a few feet behind her. Tensing the slightest bit but continuing to walk along the dirty sidewalk, everything was quiet again, the only sound coming from her heavy boots hitting the pavement. A light shuffling could be heard, closer now, but still behind her as she tried to remain calm, her apartment coming closer into view with every step.

Casting the hastiest glance behind her shoulder, Regine could see nothing other than a few palm trees swaying softly in the darkness and the small houses leading up to her building, with their front yards empty and not a living soul to be found.

She had never felt this way during her walks home before, usually basking in the serene silence of the early morning air. Something was there, taking her back to her dream the night before, with blurry images of running for her life into blackness making her feel ill.

Pulling her coat tightly around her, she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed and kept a firm grasp on the pepper spray laying in her purse, ready to use it if she needed to. Her building was so close now and Regine didn't turn around again as she made her way to the stairs, skipping two steps at a time just to get into her apartment. Frantically jamming her keys into the lock, she pushed herself in and slammed the door with a little too much force, possibly awakening Jane in the process.

Double locking herself in, she couldn't escape the feeling of dread that had seemed to consume her on her walk. It had been too familiar and foreign all at once. What had been a peculiar nightmare was now being mimicked in her real life in some small way, and Regine was not interested in finding out what had been giving her this foreboding sense deep inside her, like something bad was going to happen.

She needed to sleep. No more staying up all night, smoking until her lungs ached. With any luck, rest was the solution and she'd wake up feeling rejuvenated, ready to enjoy her day off.

Regine had always been overly optimistic, most of the time to a fault.

* * *

The next evening, The Psychedelic Furs blasted from their home stereo system as Regine and Jane were spending half of their time getting ready for the night and the other half dancing like wild maniacs. Moving her shoulders, Regine waved the curling iron through her hair with practiced ease, trying to tame it as much as she could before the salty wind ruined it later on. Jane had long forgotten about applying her lipstick and was now jumping and twirling around the room to her favorite song, making Regine chuckle with glee.

They were going to head down to the boardwalk for a little while and then see where the rest of the night would take them. Regine was just over the moon to be getting out of the house.

"Should I go with this?" Jane questioned from across her bedroom, holding up a bright floral print dress. "Or this?" she finished, holding up a navy velvet dress with long sleeves in her other hand.

Looking up from applying her mascara, Regine pondered the question seriously. "The second one," she replied with a knowing smile. She had decided to keep it simple for her outfit, pairing her old leather jacket with some black jean shorts and boots.

"That's what I was thinking!" Jane agreed, quickly throwing the dress over her bare shoulders.

Soon after, they finished their primping and hopped in the car, deciding that they would need it if they wanted to go to St. Mary's later. Jane drove like a maniac so they were already minutes away from the pier before Regine could even blink.

"I got a surprise for us," she said, her tone devious. "Look in the glove compartment."

Regine felt her eyes narrow at her friend then cautiously opened the hatch to the compartment in front of her knees. There, laying amongst old fast food wrappers and lint, were two unopened bottles of Jack Daniels.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" she said, squeezing Jane's shoulder lovingly.

"I just figured that you needed to let loose tonight. It was the least I could do since you're buying the sundaes."

It had been awhile since Regine had more than one drink, when she did drink at all, and the thought of getting tipsy with her best friend on the beach made her smile from ear to ear. Tonight was going to be great.

Finding a parking spot across the street, Regine unscrewed the cap from the whiskey and took a deep breath.

"Allow me to do the honors," she said before taking a huge swig from the bottle, feeling the familiar burn that accompanied the liquid traveling down her throat.

Jane cheered and clapped her hands, taking her own bottle and doing the same.

Sitting in the passenger seat with her drink resting in her lap, her eyes scanned the sidewalks. It seemed like everyone in Santa Carla was on the pier tonight, including her _for once_. Taking another swig of the brown alcohol, her mind reverted back to the past week, doing her absolute best to keep all thoughts of David out of her head. She made a pact with herself right then and there that she wasn't going to think about him that night. Regine needed a night free of him and his mysterious intentions, hoping that she had enough willpower to pull through to the end.

"C'mon, let's hit it," Jane's voice shaking her out of her musings as she jumped out of the car.

Boardwalk security guards weren't particularly strict when it came to open containers on the beach, as long as the person drinking was behaved, but Regine wanted to be careful anyway, hiding one of the bottles in her purse for safe keeping, relieved that it wasn't a huge handle.

By this time, the sun had gone down completely and the night sky was illuminated by the vibrant lights of various rides that were squished along the perimeter of the boardwalk. The Ferris wheel spun like a whirlwind with children squealing with joy all around her, making it difficult for Regine not to share in their enthusiasm.

Coming to the pier as a child had always been one of her favorite memories, dragging her mom there almost every weekend that she had off work. She would ride the merry-go-round until she was sick and would flat out refuse to leave the grounds without an extra large cotton candy in hand. Thinking back on it now, her mom must have been exhausted during those trips, having to work late nights _and_ early mornings just to keep their electricity on. Things are always so much easier when you're a kid, and it never even dawned on Regine that they were poor. She thought all kids got "free" food at the grocery store sometimes. Seeing the smiling faces of the kids running around, frantically trying to go on every ride before their bedtime, made Regine's heart swell with gratitude that her mom sacrificed so much just to give her a normal childhood.

Weaving through the crowd, Regine led Jane by the hand to Joe's so they wouldn't lose each other. Jane had not forgotten about Regine's promise of buying two sundaes each for the both of them, and now it was time for her to pay up. Joe's was a quirky little 50's diner right across from the bumper cars and their sundaes really were the best in town.

Jane had already consumed a third of her bottle by the time they made it to the restaurant, claiming that she wouldn't have a hangover in the morning if she drank fast. Sure...

Ordering two cokes and four sundaes, they found a bright pink booth in the corner and impatiently waited for their delicious treats to be delivered, the cool leather sticking to their glistening skin. Regine was sure to mix a splash of her whiskey in with her soda just to keep up with Jane, whose eyes were already starting to look glazed over.

"Why are all guys such assholes?" she asked, looking wistfully out the window at the sea of people milling about, trying not to bump into each other.

Regine snorted. "Where did that come from?"

"Just saw a guy who looked exactly like Paul on the way over here and it got me thinking. Why are _we_ always the ones that get left waiting at bars _alone_ while they just get to do whatever they want?"

"Think about it," Regine said, trying to point out the obvious, "they have all the power. They get away with that shit because we _let_ them get away with it. You just gotta be the one to make the rules, you know?"

Jane nodded sadly and sipped her coke louder than she needed to. Regine knew she didn't always abide by the principles she was preaching, but she also didn't go on a date a week with a different guy like Jane did. It was possible that Paul probably got bored when he realized that he was the one in control and Jane would do whatever he said, like wait for hours at a bar for instance. It wasn't that Regine had a problem with her friend dating around, it was just frustrating sometimes when she would let guys walk all over her. She needed to play the game if she ever wanted to win a decent guy.

Just then, a teen boy with curly hair and braces placed their sundaes in front of them, two for each girl.

Without another word, Jane dug into her first sundae with determined fervor. It seemed she was trying to both drink _and_ eat her feelings that night. Regine didn't mind; these sundaes were way too good to care.

Finally starting to feel a slight buzz from her handmade cocktail, she could feel her giggles start to bubble over as she continued to watch Jane annihilate her dessert.

"What?" her friend asked, mouth full of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"You really wanted these sundaes, didn't you?" Regine said in between laughs.

"It's been a long week, okay? Not only was I stood up, but I also failed my quiz in American History. Excuse me if I indulge in _something_ good, why don't you?" Jane whined.

"You know what? You're right, its been a long week for me, too," she agreed, taking a huge spoonful of ice cream to her lips.

"What was so bad about yours?" Jane inquired, possibly trying to make herself feel better by hearing the gory details of Regine's week.

Regine froze for a split-second, and not from the sundae. There it was again; that strange _something_ that was holding her back from telling Jane about David. Brushing it away from her mind, she adjusted her position and took another bite of ice cream.

"Nothing _bad_ , I guess. Just Vinnie getting on my ass about being late. Stuff like that. Jerry's also been a handful lately. I swear, he thinks I'm his girlfriend or something."

All of these things were true, but they weren't anything Regine couldn't handle. She just hoped Jane would buy it.

"That guy is so weird, Reg. I'd be careful around him if I were you," Jane warned, sobering up for a minute.

Regine shook her head. "Jerry's _harmless._ I've dealt with worse. Remember creepy bearded guy?"

Jane's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, yes! He was so scary. What did he say to you that one time? That he wanted to wear your skin or something?"

"Something like that. I tried to completely block that guy from my mind forever so I can't be sure," she quipped. It was funny now, but she remembered having to call Andrew multiple times to get that guy away from her on more than one occasion. It wasn't until Andrew had been pushed too far one night and actually _threw_ him over a table, sending him to the emergency room. He didn't come around much after that.

"Let's not talk about work. I saw that some band is playing on the main stage tonight. Want to check it out?"

Regine was up for anything but her heart skipped a beat at Jane's words. She loved going to shows at the main stage and hadn't been to one in too long. Her eyebrows shot up and she grinned back at her friend.

"Sound's perfect!"

"Great, I'm about to overdose on ice cream. Let's get out of here," Jane declared before throwing her spoon in her empty sundae dish and sliding out of the booth, Regine following behind her.

Once outside, the sound of upbeat music mixed with the hustle and the bustle of the crowd surrounded them as they walked down the boardwalk. Many familiar faces belonged to locals who Regine had seen countless times in Santa Carla, many of them being fellow classmates from her high school. Everyone had their own scene and gang to hang out with, and she had never really known where she fit into everything. She had been friends with some of the punks and was science partners with a Surf Nazi once, but Regine never really identified with any specific crowd growing up. Spending time with Jane was one of her favorite pastimes, but she had never known what it felt like to have a big group of friends before.

Jane was unabashedly drinking her whiskey out in the open now and Regine decided to follow her lead at a more discreet level, only to taking a few sips here and there. She was feeling perfectly tipsy and didn't want to ruin it by getting too plastered too early in the night.

The main stage was even more packed with people, the front rows so crowded that some audience members were actually getting pushed _onto_ the stage. The girls decided they would keep their distance from the front but get close enough so they could still enjoy the music. The band was already in full swing, a local group that had somewhat of a large following in Santa Carla, Regine including herself as a fan. Everyone was dancing to the music and she felt herself start to move immediately, not being able to help herself. Throwing her hands in the air, she turned to Jane who looked lost in the beat. The band's female lead singer had such power and sex appeal that she was hard to look away from, leading Regine to enjoy watching her performance almost as much as she enjoyed dancing to their song.

Changing her momentum and moving her feet faster, they danced for a few more songs until the band's set was over, both leaving the area sweaty and laughing hysterically.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" Jane slurred loudly.

Her bottle was almost completely empty and Regine didn't know how she was even still standing on her own two feet. Feeling fine herself, she wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulders to lead her through the crowd, trying to prevent her from accidentally toppling over.

"Of course I do, but do you think you can make it?" she inquired back.

"Pssh, yeah! I'm always game for a ride on the Ferris wheel!" Jane announced for everyone around her to hear.

Regine paused. She knew her friend was wildly intoxicated but also understood that if she protested their tradition of riding the Ferris wheel, Jane would most certainly cause a scene. She would have to appease her if she wanted to get out of this unscathed.

"Alright then, come on."

* * *

The line to the Ferris wheel was freakishly long, even for a Saturday night. There must have been a hundred people in front of them as Regine tried to keep her friend coherent by asking her questions.

Twenty minutes later, they were up next to get on the ride and her patience was wearing thin. Jane would not stop babbling about Paul. She went on and on about how he missed out on a great night and she was way out of his league anyway, almost having a fit when Regine didn't agree with her right away.

"Okay Jane, that's great and everything but we're next to get on. Take my hand and let's sit down," she instructed, attempting to maneuver her into the small metal seat for the two of them, praying desperately that Jane wouldn't puke all over the side onto unsuspecting pedestrians from fifty feet above.

Getting herself situated in the seat first, she held out her hand to Jane, who had both hands covering her face, moaning over how bright the lights were.

That was never a good sign.

"I, um, I don't think I can do this," she complained from behind the curtain of her fingers. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Turning away from Regine, she stepped off the platform and took off in a sprint towards the direction of the public restrooms, pushing passed the crowd roughly.

"Wha-Jane! Hold on a second!" She called standing up from the cold seat, only to be ordered by the ride operator that she must remain seated.

"Miss, please sit still," the older man said in a stern voice. "We gotta get other people seated."

"But my friend is sick, and I'm by myself!" she argued, not understanding why she couldn't just hop off the ride and let the other people in line take her place.

The man shrugged, then looked around at the sprawl of people crowding the ride.

"We got a single rider here!" he hollered, causing Regine's eyes to bulge out of their sockets in embarrassment. "We need another passenger!"

Everyone was staring at her now, not a single person willing to step in and ride the Ferris wheel with the sad loner girl. This was almost as embarrassing as getting picked last for gym in her freshman year.

Covering her face to hide her flushed cheeks and escape this nightmare altogether, she didn't notice the sudden parting of the line and the sound of sturdy boots stepping onto the platform.

"This seat taken?"

Regine dropped her hands from her face immediately and her eyes grew even wider.

She recognized that voice.

It was David. _Because of course it was._

Standing tall and broad and perfect, his eyes shined with mischief. His lips were pressed in a firm line, most likely to keep from laughing at her expense. Unsure whether he had addressed her or the operator, she just stared at him blankly until the man gave him permission to join her.

Nodding at him, David sat down beside her and she could feel the entire side of her body mold to his in the small seat. Once situated, he turned his attention to her stunned face and smiled innocently.

"Hope you don't mind. I saw you from across the pier looking like a lost kitten, so I thought I'd help out," he explained, rubbing his hands together to generate warmth.

"My hero," she said sarcastically. She was beginning to think that Jane had the right idea by getting completely wasted from the beginning, giving almost anything to get out of her current situation. At that thought, she nearly yanked the bottle from her purse and almost guzzled the entire thing empty.

"Don't believe in sharing, huh?" he asked, watching her down the alcohol with amusement.

Taking one last sip, Regine sighed deeply and handed the bottle over to David without looking in his direction.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he quipped, his cocky attitude firmly in place.

The ride had started by this time and she could barely register the fact that they were moving, the alcohol rapidly hitting her right in the knick of time.

Feeling brave and stupid, from her liquid courage no doubt, Regine turned to look him dead in the eye. "I don't understand you," she declared, blinking away any dizziness she felt.

His eyebrows raised as he lowered the bottle from his lips, throwing his free arm over the metal seat, careful not to touch her shoulders as he did so. "What do you mean?"

"I-," she started but her mind was swimming. She didn't know what she was even trying to say. "I guess I don't know."

He sniffed, passing the whiskey back to her. "You don't know," he repeated. "If _I_ didn't know any better, I'd guess you were a little wasted, Regine."

"Maybe a little," she affirmed, fighting the urge to lay her head against his shoulder. "I usually don't drink this much."

"That surprises me."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Well," he scooted an inch closer to her and continued, "maybe it's because you're cradling an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels between your legs," he said, eyeing her suggestively.

"Me, alcohol?" she replied innocently, looking down in her lap, deciding to chuck the bottle over the edge into the ocean for no particular reason, not caring if she hit her mark of if the bottle came crashing down onto the wooden planks of the boardwalk, breaking into a million pieces. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She didn't know what had gotten into her but her little act of insanity had caused David to cackle with boyish glee, his youth coming out in the sound of his voice and his head falling back against the seat.

"I knew you'd be fun," he said between breaths. "I just didn't know how _much_."

Regine paused to gawk at him, intrigued.

"What made you think I'd be fun?"

He shrugged, still smiling. "I sensed it."

"You _sensed_ it? Mind elaborating on that?"

"Not particularly, no," he shot back, unperturbed.

"Oh-kay then," she sighed and leaned her head back, not caring that she was now using his forearm as a makeshift pillow.

The ride continued to spin forward, sending them up towards the sky then back over the ground again, over and over until Regine was sure it would be over soon. She wasn't used to just _talking_ to him like this, especially when she was as inebriated as she was. It was getting late enough for most families to be packing up the minivan and heading home, leaving teens and young adults alike to take to the beach for midnight bonfires. Regine hoped that Jane was doing okay.

"I'm not as fun as you think," she clarified quietly. "Truth is, I don't get out much." Her guard was down, more so now due to the alcohol than it normally would be. Being around him usually meant that a game of some sort was being played between them and she always had to be fighting for power. This was different though. She didn't want to play and he didn't seem to either. For just a short while, it seemed like they were just two normal people having a conversation on a carnival ride, something that was so completely alien compared to their previous encounters. She knew it wouldn't last.

It was a good thing she was a little drunk.

"Seems to me like you don't know a good opportunity when it comes knockin'," he replied, his voice so close to her right ear that she was immediately taken back to the night before, his breath on her neck leaving her mesmerized. "A little piece of advice, when a charming guy like me offers you a ride on his bike, _you take it._ "

Regine laughed. Maybe he was right; she had squandered so many chances for fun over the years because she always came up with reasons _not_ to do something. She had even shocked herself when she had flung that bottle over the Ferris wheel. It was something she would never think to do in any other circumstance. Perhaps David was bringing out another side of her; a wild part of herself that had been hidden for too long.

"Perhaps you're right. But maybe it was a good thing I didn't get on that bike, you could be an axe murderer for all I know," she joked.

Smirking, he pulled the cigarette from behind his ear and lit the end, igniting Regine's yearning for nicotine. "And what makes you think I'd be one of those?"

"Nothing in particular, but it's always the ones you least suspect," she teased again, growing more and more confident from the whiskey as she proceeded to grab his cigarette from between his lips, placing it to her own waiting mouth. He stared at her incredulously then turned to look straight ahead as if this was all downright normal.

"You're right about that," he agreed, smoke escaping his lips.

Returning his cigarette, she could see his eyes had darkened slightly as they focused on the vast length of the ocean stretched out in front of them, seemingly miles away from this conversation.

Nudging him a little on the shoulder, Regine tried to shake him out of his daze and he turned to look at her again, eyes hard yet working to remain detached. She narrowed her eyes at him, mostly trying to focus the drunken blurriness affecting her vision.

"You're weird," she declared.

He had to laugh again. "Says the girl caught riding the Ferris wheel by herself," he retorted, furrowing his eyebrows and inhaling his cigarette.

Regine rolled her eyes. He did have a point but he was just trying to change the subject. The ride was making one more loop around, with the music beginning to slow down gradually. Their time together would be over soon and Regine would have to go search for Jane, who was hopefully not wandering around the pier like a crazy person.

"I didn't need you to rescue me," she tried to explain. "I was perfectly content to ride alone until you showed up."

"Fine," he replied, amused. "Maybe I wont rescue you next time if you can take care of yourself, as you say."

" _Next time_? You think I'd let this happen again?" she asked, throwing her arms up.

"I'd be willing to bet on it," he said boldly, like he was sure that she got herself into these kinds of predicaments regularly.

In her drunken state, Regine couldn't help but think of the night before; David's strong hand grasping her hip while she was on top of him. Neither of them seemed interested in mentioning the Pink Room so it went unspoken, suiting her perfectly. What would they say? Maybe this was how it was going to be now. They would run into each from time to time in the real world and never talk about the dances, almost sharing some kind of forbidden secret with each other that only they knew.

The ride had finally come to a full stop and Regine was fidgeting in her seat next to him. Jane was going to be a handful to take care of when she finally found her. They would definitely have to wait around on the beach to sober up before driving home, or maybe they'd sleep in their car, a rare last resort for those nights when they both got too messy.

With David being the first to rise from the seat, he turned towards her and held out a gloved hand for her to take.

"Come on," he offered. "You look like you need a hand."

Frowning up at his humored expression, she took his hand and lifted herself from the seat slowly, trying not to look as disoriented as she felt.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath as she moved passed him, his hand wrapped around hers longer than necessary as they headed off the platform.

Guiding her onto the hardened wood of the boardwalk, David traced a finger along the length of her knuckles for an instant before releasing her hand from his grip, glancing at her to gauge her reaction.

"I had been making my way to a small get-together down by the beach before I saw that pretty face all alone over here." He continued staring at her when she didn't respond, his lips parted slightly, until they curved into a smile. "Care to join me? Should be all kinds of _fun_ ," he finished, his tone playful.

Regine would be lying if she said she didn't consider it for the briefest of seconds.

"As nice as that sounds," she said awkwardly, "I should go find my friend who is probably puking her guts out in the bathroom right about now."

He shook his head and chuckled, raising his left hand to scratch behind his ear. "Yet another opportunity wasted, Regine," he said in mock disappointment.

She could feel a faint blush creep over her cheeks as she agreed sheepishly. "I know."

They stared at each other in silence, unsure of what to do next. At least, Regine was unsure; David seemed entirely content just to stare at her until she did something. Breaking their gaze to stare down at her boots, she crossed her arms over her chest as an idea crossed her mind. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone.

"How about this," she inquired. "I'll go find my friend and _maybe_ we'll see you down by the beach. We kinda have to sober up before we drive home." Just as she finished her sentence, another realization hit her. "But you better make sure Paul is nowhere near the premises if we show up, or else Jane'll flip out on him."

David matched her demeanor and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrow arched in amusement. "Noted."

She released a breath as he smiled again. "I'll be looking for you," he promised with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I said I'd try, alright?" she said as she began to turn away from him. "See you later."

Walking away from him and toward the restrooms, she knew he was watching her. Even amongst the thinning crowd, she could still feel his eyes on her body as she moved, sending chills up her spine. Trying to shake off his stare, she could feel that familiar sense of dread start to creep up inside of her like it had the night before. It shouldn't have unsettled her so much to know that David was watching her; why did it matter? He was _always_ watching her. There was no other reason for her trepidation.

Unless someone else had been watching her at the same time.

She couldn't explain it, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, telling her that something wasn't right. Looking in both directions, she couldn't see anyone acting outwardly suspicious but she just _felt_ like someone was watching her, like she was being hunted.

David had felt it, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter for you! I cannot tell you how much it means to me when a reader takes a few minutes from their day to write a review for my story. The love and support I have received for this fic has been both baffling and inspiring all at once. So once again, thank you.**

 **Mini warning: A bit of language in this one!**

* * *

The instant Regine found Jane, it was clear that they would _not_ be making an appearance to the beach party David had invited them to.

There she was, passed out cold, her body slumped against one of the port-a-potty's adjacent to the closed VideoMax, leaving Regine at a complete loss of what to do. Simply standing in front of her friend's unconscious form for a brief moment, she shut her eyes and wondered how she was going to approach this problem. Not feeling up to dragging Jane all the way to the sand for a few hours of rest just yet, she gave in to her blinding dizziness and kneeled down to sit next to her, resting her back against the hard plastic of the portable restroom.

 _Real classy_ , she thought, whipping out her carton of cigarettes and not caring if anyone gawked at the untidy pair on the ground. This wasn't quite how Regine pictured the night ending, but she had to admit that it was far better than being alone in her room, moping over her unfulfilling life like she had done so many times these past few days.

She could feel the exhaustion in her bones, unable to fathom trekking to the car that seemed miles away. Where was David and his stupid motorcycle when she actually needed a ride somewhere?

 _At the beach_ , she thought, _waiting for you._

Regine felt herself frown. He had probably just said that as another test to see how she would react, not caring if she showed up at all in actuality. If she was being honest with herself, Regine knew deep down that David was just toying with her, winding her up like a doll and taking pleasure in watching her squirm. Without being able to explain why, her gut was telling her that she was nothing special to him. For all she knew, he had already found another girl to keep him company for the night after realizing Regine wasn't going to show.

Not having a clue where these thoughts were coming from, she came to the conclusion that she was merely feeling sorry for herself, something she found herself doing more than she would care to admit. It wasn't that she doubted his interest in her, feeling their intoxicating connection for those few short minutes in the Pink Room night after night, but that was probably where their story would end. It wouldn't progress into something more. How could it? She was afraid to even have a conversation with him and actually let herself be the person she genuinely was in front of him.

And then there was David himself. He was the real enigma here, his dark mysteriousness and commanding silence paired with his shameless flirting and slightly worrisome stalking habits bewildering her to the point of insanity. She had never felt so close to someone yet so estranged, an exasperating dichotomy that baffled her each night after her shift.

There was a darkness inside of him that lurked just beneath his chronic smirk and playful banter, seeing it in his eyes when she would begin to back away after their dances. It was present when he touched her, sometimes startling her out of the moment, not knowing if he was upset at her or something she was doing. After awhile, she grew used to it, convincing herself that it was a permanent part of him, a piece of David that accompanied every other part that made him who he was. Even after accepting that, she still speculated over what had caused him to be that way, coming up with conclusions for his masked coldness whenever she witnessed it.

Did he really have the capacity for cruelty or was it simply a persona he donned to attract the opposite sex? Had he always been this way, or did something create the darkness within him? Was he just moody?

 _Who knows, maybe he really is an axe murderer_ , she mused, holding the bridge of her nose to keep her splitting headache at bay.

"Are you girls alright?" came a soft voice directly in front of her.

Strange, Regine couldn't remember hearing any footsteps approaching them.

All thoughts of David ceased as she peered up from her position on the solid ground. What she saw was a man who looked to be in his mid-forties regarding them with a concerned expression. A seamless combination of both refined and nerdy, Regine recognized the man from somewhere but couldn't place her finger on precisely where. Attempting to seem as sober as possible, she smiled warmly up at him.

"We're okay, my friend's not really feeling well," she explained, hoping that he would accept that and continue on his way. "But thanks."

The man nodded slowly, worry still evident on his face. "Does she want to come inside? I just locked up but I should have some aspirin lying around," he proposed, pointing in the direction of the VideoMax, revealing why he had looked so familiar to Regine.

This was Max. The video guy. The girls had been to his store countless time to pick up various horror classics for their movie marathons, even asking his opinion on a few of them from time to time. He was nice enough, sometimes letting them pet his large brute of a dog who would lap at their faces with enthusiasm. She didn't know why she hadn't recognized him earlier, failing to take into account her current location and drunken state.

Glancing over at Jane, who laid there with her eyes snapped shut but mouth wide open and hair obscuring part of her face, Regine considered his offer. While he had always been perfectly polite and friendly during their trips to the shop, there was something slightly…off about him in this present moment. It might have been the liquor, but Regine still had at least some good sense not to accept an offer from someone she barely knew, being trapped alone with them in a location where escape might be difficult. One had to be smart in these situations. Especially in the supposed "murder capital of the world", or whatever tourists liked to call it these days.

"I think she'll be fine. I'm just going to let her rest for a little while longer and then head home," she said, brushing a few curly strands from Jane's face as she spoke.

Max nodded, even though it was clear that he disapproved of her decision. "Well, alright then. You really shouldn't be out here this late all by yourselves. Plenty of crazies out there," he warned, a paternal tinge to his voice making Regine feel uncomfortable. Swallowing the bad taste in her mouth, she just smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. I'm pretty used to these streets by now," she explained. "Thanks again and have a good night."

Placing his keys in his pocket in defeat, Max simply smiled back at her and gave her a small wave. "You as well," he said, turning and walking along the length of the boardwalk, fading away in the distance.

Regine watched him for awhile, somewhat embarrassed that they had been caught in such an undignified position by someone they sort of knew. Perhaps it was time to head down to the beach where it was a little quieter; her eyes were beginning to close and she needed to sober up fast.

* * *

Getting Jane to cooperate with her as they made their way across the boardwalk was no small feat. Huffing and puffing, Regine nearly collapsed when she felt her boots finally sink into the cold sand, not caring if she let Jane fall down with her.

She had been forced to guide her through the short distance to the beach by wrapping one arm around her drooped shoulders while the other grasped her waist tightly. The only help she received from Jane included her unidentifiable gibberish and dead weight. Yeah, this was definitely not her idea of a successful night out. Now Regine had to wait, all alone with her unconscious friend beside her. David's invitation wasn't sounding too bad right about now. Except she couldn't just leave Jane here, entirely vulnerable and unconscious. She was positively stuck.

Letting her eyes flutter shut, she reveled in the quiet coolness surrounding her, the sound coming from the crashing ocean waves ahead reminding her that she was still awake. Luckily, they had landed in a rather secluded spot on the shore, with the only indication of fellow beach bums being a few dim bonfires lit far enough away that Regine had to squint to see them and muffled rock music playing from a distant stereo.

 _Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him._

She had been doing so well with her internal agreement of keeping her mind clear of him before he had just _appeared_ out of thin air in front of her.

How did he keep doing that?

It was almost like he knew her whereabouts every second of the damn day, a sneaking suspicion that only continued to fester within her brain as the days went on. With all her foreboding moods plaguing her thoughts and notions lately, she did not need a stalker in her life right now, no matter how attractive they might be. A feverish chill ran up her spine as she observed the waves, remembering the sense of dread consuming her entire body as she walked home from work that night.

There was no way that David had been following her home, right?

No, it was impossible. No one had that much free time on their hands, especially not someone like him. Why would he need to stalk someone when he could easily play up his charismatic nature and make girls cater to his every whim instead? Seemed more fun to her, at least.

Brushing away those daunting thoughts, she instead tried to focus on something else. Something _good_. Something that made sense and didn't require sleepless nights or nerve-wracking days. Rubbing her temples in desperation, she huffed angrily upon realizing that absolutely nothing in her life was going right. Even this night was all wrong. This was supposed to be her lighthearted night with Jane, where she would finally have a break from David and all his bullshit. Of course, he found a way to weasel back into the forefront of her mind without a single issue, consuming her every waking thought from the moment she had tossed that bottle over the Ferris wheel.

God, she was stupid.

She needed help.

Maybe a hobby.

Something, anything to pull her out of this rut. Admitting she had a problem was the first step to finding a resolution. She was lonely and it was starting to affect her life in more ways than one, the most troubling offense being this delusion involving David and any possible chance of developing something _more_ with him. Whatever attraction he might have felt for her was directly correlated with her willingness to play along with his game, and he was the only one still having fun. Somehow she believed that he knew that, deep inside. She was also convinced that he didn't care how she was feeling, just as long as he was in control.

Was she being overly dramatic? How could someone be _that_ calculating? It was entirely possible that David was nothing how she viewed him. Maybe that's why he always appeared to her alone, behaving in a completely different way in front of others, like that gang of boys who bent at the knee for him in both loyalty and fierce obedience. She had witnessed it outside of St. Mary's, how they reacted to his every movement, every passing glance and strategically deliberate tone. It was difficult for her to imagine being around him while also being in the company of his friends. Would their dynamic change or was he always perpetually charming yet detached in front of them as well? She didn't even pretend to know the answer, but it was doubtful that someone could be that controlled all of the time.

Wishing for the day when she'd finally be the one to keep him on his toes, Regine supposed she was feeling so shitty because he had caught her in an embarrassing moment. Of course, he just _had_ to show up when she was sitting alone on the Ferris wheel, her cheeks brightening at the memory. Why couldn't he have stumbled upon her when she was doing something cool? Like beating a couple of oblivious tourists at a game of pool with Jane at St. Mary's or pretty much any other situation that didn't involve shame and humiliation. Sure, she had overcome her initial unease he had created by showing up to the club for the first time, but somehow he _still_ found a way to catch her at her most awkward.

Her energy dwindling with every deep breath, she laid back against the cool sand, not caring if her hair would be ruined as a result. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, the sound of Jane's steady breathing gradually lulling her to sleep, no matter how hard Regine fought to remain awake. Two girls passed out on the beach in the middle of the night wasn't the greatest scenario, but she wasn't in the right mind to care.

Maybe she should've listened to Max.

* * *

It had only felt like seconds since she had closed her eyes, a high-pitched noise from afar jolting her awake, still surrounded by darkness. Taking in her location, Regine guessed she had been asleep longer than she originally thought. There were no faraway bonfires or stifled guitar solos to be detected. Not anymore. Everything was pitch black and silent until another piercing sound echoed through the air and Regine jumped to her feet the moment she could decipher what the noise actually was.

Someone was screaming.

No.

A group of people were screaming. Pleading for their lives and crying out in pain.

At least, that's exactly what it sounded like. There was no other way Regine could explain the sounds she was hearing down the beach, but she knew that something terrible was happening.

Straining her eyes to gauge where and what was going on around her, she could see nothing but a few hundred feet in front of her, the moon glinting off the ocean waves proving to be no help in seeing any further. Pure terror engulfed her as the screams continued to tear into the night sky. Amidst the deafening shrieks and hopeless cries, Regine felt the blood drain from her face as she heard something else, something that would haunt her dreams forever.

Laughter.

Whoever was inflicting so much pain and terror were _laughing_ while they did it.

They were having fun.

Regine had to get out of there.

Something evil was fast approaching and she did not plan on sticking around to find out what it was. Pure adrenaline ran through her veins as she went into survival mode, senses hyperaware and heart pulsating at light speed. She had to wake up Jane.

"Jane! Jane, wake up. Please!" she cried, shaking her shoulders violently. Regine prayed they had been asleep long enough for Jane to sober up and when her friend's eyes finally snapped open, clear and alert, she nearly collapsed in relief.

"W-what's going on," she asked immediately, her expression growing more fearful as she began to hear the screams around them. "What the hell is happening?"

Regine grabbed her roughly by the arm and hoisted her up from the sand as fast as possible.

"I don't know, but we have to go. Now," she demanded, her voice frantic and shaking.

Without another word, the two girls lunged forward, pushing their feet into the sinking sand and breaking into a sprint towards their car. Regine never once let go of Jane's hand as they ran, the screams growing more and more faint with every stride. She felt the weight of her boots as they hit the wooden planks of the boardwalk but knew that she had to keep pushing.

They weren't safe yet.

One glance in Jane's direction made her heart lurch in her chest as they raced forward.

Regine had never seen her best friend look so alarmed and confused despite the darkness, so completely frightened to the point of tears that were beginning to fall from her wide eyes. Passing the closed Ferris wheel, with the red blinking bulbs dimmed and cheerful music switched off for the night, she could just barely make out their parked car in the distance.

"Your keys, your keys!" she shouted, causing Jane to jam her hand in her purse, never missing a step as she threw the jumble of silver toward Regine, who was feeling alert and determined. She didn't want Jane to start panicking once they were in the car, failing to make a rapid getaway.

Her thoughts were a blur, unlocking the car door without even realizing what she was doing. Her body was in complete control, and it was doing everything it could to get out of this situation and survive.

With the fear of the unknown spurring her on, pushing her, pumping her heart with pure endurance and will, she threw the car into drive and stepped on the gas with full force. They zoomed forward, into the night and away from the penetrating cries that were still ringing in her ears. She could hear Jane's ragged breaths from the passenger seat, her head thrown between her knees as she calmed herself.

"What the _fuck_ was that back there?" she demanded desperately.

Regine shook her head wildly, at a loss, trying to keep her eyes on the road and her mind straight.

"I don't know," she said quietly, defeated. Her hands were shaking and her legs felt numb but she kept driving, putting as much distance between whatever nightmare they had just witnessed and their car.

"Well, what should we do? Call the cops or something?"

"I don't _know,_ Jane," she repeated. "What would we say?"

They hadn't actually seen anything and Regine wasn't sure how much help they would be to the police. She guessed it wouldn't hurt calling but her stomach rolled at the thought of needing to relive the memory of what they had just heard.

Those screams.

That horrifically gleeful laughter.

No. She never wanted to think about those few moments of terror for the rest of her life.

"It sounded like people were getting murdered or something! I mean, those noises…" Jane trailed off, her face in her hands now.

All Regine could do was nod again. She didn't know what to say, fighting to keep a few fresh tears back herself.

They had gotten home safely, with Jane rushing up the stairs to call the police.

Regine had felt absolutely haggard, stumbling behind Jane at a much slower pace. She had never been that scared for her life before and she didn't realize how much energy fear can take out of a person. Jane was already speaking with someone at the police station when she walked in.

* * *

The next day, after a rough, sleepless night, Regine had rolled out of bed at the sound of Jane's soft voice in the kitchen. She must have been on the phone with the cops _again_ from the sound of the one-sided conversation, triggering a deep sigh and a cue to get up and join her.

It seemed like Jane was having the appropriate reaction to last night's mysterious events while Regine just _wasn't_. She couldn't explain why, but after it happened and they were home safe, she had felt completely numb. Cold.

She wasn't afraid. She wasn't upset. Her brain seemed to be working overtime, struggling to keep her from thinking about it, distracting her with any other thought that didn't involve screams or evil laughter or blood. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was time for her to get ready for work and she was almost glad for it. A distraction might do her some good.

Shuffling over the the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee, she saw Jane look up from her seated position at the counter top, nodding reassuringly as Regine made her way to the refrigerator.

"Okay then, well thanks for your help anyways," she said with a sigh, hanging up the phone and rubbing her temples.

"You get any sleep at all last night," Regine asked, concerned.

"Nope. Been on the phone for hours with the cops. After I explained what happened and where we were, they went to go check things out themselves. Turns out, they didn't find anything _suspicious_ or whatever," she said, moving her hands over her arms. "It's just so weird. How can there be nothing left? I mean, we were _there_!"

Regine shrugged and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Maybe they weren't looking in the right place? You know how useless the S.C.P.D can be."

"Do you think it was a prank? Like, someone trying to mess with us or something? Scare us?"

"It's possible but I don't think we'll ever really know for sure. That's the weirdest part," Regine sighed, ready to put this topic to rest.

"Yeah," Jane replied, dejected. "I guess I'll go try to take a nap or something. I doubt I'll be able to, but it's worth a shot."

Regine stopped her from leaving the room by placing a hand on her arm. "Hey, we're okay. Try not to think much about it for the rest of the day, yeah?"

Jane forced a smile and nodded wordlessly before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Regine to drink her coffee alone.

* * *

It was Sunday, which meant a slow night at Doll House yet again. She performed her three dances in a daze, as if on autopilot as the spotlight focused on her movements on stage.

No one really seemed to notice except for Jenna, of course, who had an impressive bullshit detector and called Regine out on her lies whenever she had the chance.

"What the hell's been up with you tonight," she interrogated.

Both had just gone on their first break and were currently laying in the middle of the dressing room floor, sharing a cigarette much to every other dancer's annoyance. They didn't care.

"What do you mean? I'm cool," Regine lied, exhaling smoke.

Jenna huffed. "Sure you are. Now why don't you cut the crap and tell me what's going on. Is this about that brooding yet incredibly hot guy who's been coming in every night? The rich one who always asks for you?"

"What, no! Not at all," she spluttered. "It's just – something happened last night. Something weird. I don't know, it's really nothing."

The older brunette rolled onto her side to face Regine, her expression serious.

"Tell me," she demanded quietly.

Regine mimicked Jenna's position and laughed. "You know, it's stupid. We were probably just hallucinating or something but Jane and I were a little drunk and we needed to relax at the beach for a bit. You've been there. Anyways, we fell asleep and –," she took a long inhale of her cigarette before continuing, "we heard people screaming. And I mean _screaming_ , like they were being tortured or killed. I've never head anyone scream like that."

"Oh my god," Jenna breathed. "And you don't know what it was. You didn't see anything?"

"No, nothing. We ran our asses off to the car though. Jane called the cops. They didn't find anything of course."

"Well that's the Santa Carla police for you," Jenna shook her head.

"That's exactly what I said," Regine agreed and laid her head back.

"If they really didn't find anything, then you have nothing to worry about right?" she said comfortingly. "You guys made it home safely and that's all that really matters in the end."

"I know," Regine mumbled. "Just been a little off my game lately. Don't go calling the crazy house just yet."

"Oh I think you're way passed that point anyways," Jenna joked before jumping to her feet. "Let's get back to it."

Taking her hand, Regine pushed herself up from the hard tile, and they walked out onto the main floor together. She was relieved that Jenna was back at work after taking so many days off. This place just wasn't the same without her.

Looking out for any of her regulars that she could sweet-talk out of a few bills and take her mind off things, her eyes landed on Jerry. Sweet, sweet Jerry, who seemed to be looking for her, too, from the way his expression softened at the sight of her. Biting her lip playfully, she waved him over, careful to keep her innocent persona together. He liked when she was pure and naïve for him.

"I wasn't sure you'd be working," his voice full of relief. "You weren't here yesterday."

"I needed my beauty rest," she said, leaning into him as if whispering a secret in his ear. "You're sweet for waiting for me."

"Waited for you yesterday, too," he mumbled, almost to himself rather than to her.

Regine blinked. Did he really expect her to be at the club, anticipating his presence, whenever he wanted? Brushing it aside, she concluded that this was _Jerry_ she was thinking about. Surely he didn't mean that in the way it sounded. She continued to smile at him, unaffected.

"Can we go somewhere more…private?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course we can! Right this way," she said, leading him by the hand to one the private rooms.

This room was slightly larger than the Pink Room and had an entirely different theme. Leopard print covered the whole interior, from the rugs to the couches to even the wallpaper, with bright yellow lights sparkling overhead. Jerry took a seat on the plush sofa while Regine placed herself on his lap. He liked when she did that, even daring to brush his hands against her exposed thighs that rested on him.

"How's life been, Jerr? Work alright?" she asked, trying to sound as interested as possible. It wasn't that he bored her or anything, but she was going to need a greater distraction than his conversation skills to keep her from thinking about the night before.

He shrugged slightly. "Work's work, ya know? Can't complain," he murmured over the music, fidgeting with the collar of his polo.

Regine nodded, unsure of where to take the rest of their conversation. Jerry was usually chattier than this, whether it be complaining about his overbearing boss at work or the most recent blind date he'd been on, usually being a failure.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He continued to fiddle with his shirt, trying to avoid looking straight at her.

"No, no. I'm okay. It's just – I have something I want to ask you," he declared, causing Regine to feel a nauseated jolt in her stomach.

She didn't reply, out of fear of knowing exactly what he was about to ask, but let him continue anyway. He looked like he was braced for her to stop him at any moment but soldiered on regardless.

"I've been thinking a lot about it and I know I always tell you about a bad date I had or how my ex-wife ignores me if I see her at the grocery store and well," he took a deep breath, "you're the only person I can really tell those things to. I don't have anyone. No friends. No family. Definitely no girlfriend..."

Regine furrowed her brow and nodded again. "You know I always enjoy talking to you, right Jerry?"

He smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." He paused and bravely covered her small hand with his own. "Which is why I wanted to know if you'd be interested in going to dinner with me. Maybe this weekend? I know a place. A little Italian restaurant that I think you'd love."

The unabashed hope in his eyes physically pained Regine as she looked at him. This was a man who came into a strip club every single night just to talk to one dancer for as long as he possibly could. He was probably the only person lonelier than her, which made it that much harder for Regine to find the words to explain to him why she couldn't accept his offer.

"Oh, Jerr, I don't think that'd be the best idea," she explained, her voice soft and compassionate.

He was silent. Staring down at his hand that held hers, he slowly withdrew it and shook his head.

"And why not?" he asked quietly.

Regine had to think fast. She wasn't about to tell him that she just didn't think of him in that way. There wasn't an attraction and he was almost old enough to be her father! There had to be an easier way.

"W-well," she stammered, "I'm currently involved with somebody. It's new and I don't want to jeopardize anything. You get it, right?" she asked, desperate for his understanding.

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "You're so great and I wouldn't trade our talks for the world! I hope this doesn't affect our friendship or anything and I know you'll find someone who makes you happy," she encouraged. "You just gotta be patient."

Pushing her roughly from his lap, he flew to his feet, standing over her with an angered expression.

"So who's the guy?" he questioned sternly.

Regine was in complete shock at his sudden outburst that she just stared blankly up at him, trying to piece together an answer that would please him. When nothing came, he huffed and began to pace back and forth across the small room.

"Don't tell me it's that guy who's been comin' in lately. The one you've been dumping me for. It's him isn't it? Yeah, of course it's him. I should've known when I saw you two on the Fer –," he paused suddenly. "Forget it. Doesn't matter anyway."

Her head was spinning. Was this even happening? Maybe she was still sleeping on the beach and this was all just a bad dream. There was never anyone screaming and this certainly was _not_ happening now. She had been in complete disbelief that she couldn't even process what he was saying to her, bewildered that he would get so angry with her at the drop of a hat. She just knew that she had to get out there.

Regine didn't like the dangerous look glinting in his eye.

"Jerry that's enough. I think you should leave now," she asserted, raising from the couch and attempting to briskly walk passed him.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her back hit the wall with an echoing thud, Jerry's hands gripping her shoulders harshly. He wasted no time and began placing hard kisses along the length of her neck, her head hanging heavily and her back muscles throbbing in pain. With a blink of an eye, Regine threw her hands at his chest and shoved his body away from her with all the strength she could muster, leaving him stumbling and distracted, giving her enough time to dart towards the door. Turning the knob and flinging it open, she made a break for the entrance of the club where she could grab Andrew.

He would know just what to do.

She had only made it a few feet from the private room before colliding into a tall, strong body, covered in all black clothing. A pair of gloved hands reached out and gripped her waist firmly, like they knew exactly where to go. This touch felt all too familiar but Regine was too scared to focus on that right now.

David looked down at her with a smirk that disappeared the minute he saw her pained expression and frightened eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone dangerous, arms still wrapped around her securely.

"Help me," she said simply, her face burrowed in his coat, trying to hide from Jerry's wrath that was no doubt coming for her any second.

It was then that he came bounding from the small room after her and Regine could feel David's entire body tense with anger. Jerry stopped just short of crashing into him, too, standing before the two with his hands balled into fists, infuriated.

"There a problem here?" David asked easily, his words laced with an assured threat, eager for a fight.

"Yeah, there is," he seethed, pointing at Regine, still nestled in David's arms. "Tell your bitch that she can kiss my hard-earned money goodbye. A filthy whore like her doesn't deserve it," he spat.

Regine sniffled and pressed closer to his chest. As much as she wanted to deck Jerry in the face, she knew it wouldn't solve anything. She'd probably get fired and he'd have the satisfaction that neither of them got their way. She just wanted to go home and hide under her covers.

"Is that right? Well, I doubt she'll miss you all that much," David pointed out, letting his hand rub circles over her back to further enrage Jerry. "I've been takin' real good care of her."

Someone, Jenna probably, must have witnessed their little scene from afar and alerted Andrew because the next thing she heard was his comforting, baritone voice.

"Jerry. Out," he commanded. "Now."

You'd have to be crazy to put up a fight against Andrew, so she was positive he would leave immediately without another word.

Releasing herself from David's hold, she turned to face Jerry, who was bright red with pure rage and embarrassment. David crossed his arms and watched him, too, eyebrows raised expectantly. Looking from her face to his, Jerry clenched his jaw and took a step forward.

Just as Regine was about to breathe a sigh of relief, he lunged at her, grabbing her throat and squeezing with powerful force. It had all happened so fast. There was no time to react.

"This isn't over, Regine," he whispered in her ear.

Gasping desperately for air, the last thing she remembered was a large, pale fist connecting with Jerry's face and the loud thud of his body hitting the floor right before Regine's vision clouded with darkness.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! I apologize for taking longer than usual to update, I was out of town for a few days and this chapter took longer than some of the previous ones to write. For all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed, thank you again so much for your support. Especially those of you who have reviewed more than once: it means the world to know that you are continuing to enjoy this story with every new chapter. I loved hearing all of your thoughts on Jerry as well! Many of you picked up on his creepiness and I was so happy to read your reactions to the events of the previous chapter!**

 **I sincerely hope you all like this update!**

* * *

Everything was black.

Silent as the dead.

Almost tranquil, but not quite.

For just a few short seconds, Regine's entire universe was consumed with darkness. No shouting or violent promises to be heard, at least for now. She was floating in an abyss of nothingness until a faint echo of an alarmed voice sounded in her ear.

"Careful with her head! Be gentle," the voice urged, its high pitch revealing that it belonged to a very worried Jenna.

"Follow me," Regine heard her instruct.

With every instant that passed, she was growing more and more conscious of her surroundings, feeling a dull ache beginning to spread across the length of her neck while also noting the empty space leaving her lifeless feet dangling in the air, almost like she was floating. Suddenly it dawned on her as she realized she wasn't on the ground, yet still horizontal.

Someone was carrying her. Cradling her weak body against their own, strong arms wrapped under her knees and shoulders, supporting her weight completely.

Andrew.

She didn't want to open her eyes, the sickening vertigo making her head swim with every movement as the security guard paced to the dressing room. Regine couldn't believe she had blacked out, the humiliation threatening to redden her cheeks if she hadn't already been as pale as a ghost. The memory was hazy, but not unclear enough for her to forget just who had smashed Jerry's face with their fist. There was no way it had been Andrew or Jenna, especially with the image of David's expertly curled knuckles being the last thing she could recall before fainting, Jerry's grasp crushing her windpipe explaining the fresh bruise she felt growing on her throat.

Hadn't she just explained to David that she didn't need him to save her the night before? And what did she do immediately following that conversation? Run _straight_ into his perfect arms for help, that's what. God, she was pathetic. She wondered how he was going to mock her this time.

Keeping her eyes closed, the earsplitting music grew quieter and more bearable as they moved. At least they would be off the main floor and away from the prying eyes of the patrons. She wanted to keep the embarrassment to a minimum, fighting back the urge to cringe at the thought of confronting Vinnie after this whole ordeal. Somehow, he would find a way to blame _her_ for everything, like he usually did when a dancer failed to "control" their customer, as if they were responsible for the outbursts of scorned men.

"You can put her down right here, let me grab some water from the bar," Jenna said and Regine could hear her frantic footsteps grow faint as she dashed out of the dressing room.

The space sounded desolate and still, free of any other dancers who might want to laugh at her expense or kick her while she was down, and Regine was grateful for this minuscule amount of serenity.

Andrew slowly bent his knees and rested her body on the cold ground, her arms and legs numb with the fatigue and stress of pure adrenaline coursing through her body just minutes before.

"Ah, come on gorgeous. Don't go dyin' on me just yet."

It took everything inside of Regine not to tense every muscle in her body at that very moment. This was not Andrew. No way in hell was this her sweet yet intimidating Andrew, who was always there to protect her no matter what.

She didn't want to see David right now. She also didn't want _him_ to see _her_ for that matter, all scared and pitiful laying half naked on the filthy floor of a strip club dressing room. The sound of worn leather shifting directly next to her face alerted her to his closeness as he moved to sit down beside her, his long legs stretched out and arms folded. Or at least that was what she imagined.

Regine wondered if Jerry's blood had gotten on his gloves.

She didn't dare look, of course, but she was still curious. Visualizing the image with her eyes still snapped shut, she hated the warmth that spread through her stomach as she relived the sensation of David's arms wrapped around her waist as she hid from Jerry.

The way his hands twitched at the sight of the other man chasing after her combined with his relaxed nonchalance when he had addressed him befuddled her. There was no question that David had a temper but it was _so_ controlled, entirely contained within him, winding itself around him so tightly that it hardly ever spilled over into impulsivity. These constraints were _learned_ , mastered over time, too secure into place for a twenty something year old boy to have handled already. He had waited for Jerry to initiate physical contact with her before taking matters into his own hands, ending the situation in the fastest, most efficient way he knew how.

Almost like a predator.

And yet here he was now, sitting quietly next to her, even carrying her when she couldn't walk on her own, his gentle touch swiftly being pushed from her mind before she had time to really memorize it. The scented mixture of what seemed like hundreds of different perfumes saturated the air of the small room as Regine tried to think about something else, worried that he would notice the sound of her heart practically pounding out of her chest.

The timeline of events was the biggest mystery to Regine, since she was too busy getting the life choked out of her to notice anything else going on at the time.

Had David knocked Jerry out cold?

Where was Andrew?

There were so many unanswered questions with answers she was willing to wait for, knowing that her only other option would be outright asking David what had happened, something she did _not_ want to do for fear of further embarrassing herself in front of him. This was really starting to become a pattern.

"You're awake," he stated calmly and Regine felt her eyes twitch at being caught.

The room fell silent.

"Am not," came her childish reply, too tired to speculate how he knew she had been faking it.

"Finally got some color back into those cheeks," he said as she could literally _hear_ the smirk growing on his face. "Wonder what you've been thinkin' about."

Regine groaned in response, sitting up slowly so they were now shoulder to shoulder, merely inches apart.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled, more to herself than to the boy next to her. "Out of all my regulars, _Jerry_ was the psycho?"

David chuckled as he crossed one ankle over the other.

"Always the ones you least expect, right?" he quipped, repeating her line from the night before.

Running her fingers along her neck softly, she could feel the soreness Jerry had left behind when he had grabbed her. It looked like she was stuck wearing scarves for the next few weeks until it healed.

 _Hopefully it doesn't look like a giant hickey_ , she thought as she winced in pain after touching a particularly tender spot along her throat. Turning to face him, she knew she had to say something, _anything_ to relieve the growing tension between them.

"Sorry about, um," she tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to mask her discomfort, "all this," she finished, waving her hand in the air absentmindedly, immediately regretting opening her mouth in the first place.

The silence was almost deafening now.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked, ignoring her apology completely and reaching for the cigarette behind his ear before she could answer.

Regine looked down at his free hand, listening to his lighter create a flame with a soft click. It was clenched tightly in a fist at his side, the leather glistening with blood under the bright light of the vanities that lined the room.

"Only if you share," she said, nodding to the smoke resting between his lips.

Passing the Red in her direction, it was his turn to recline back on the floor, arms stretching upwards before resting both palms behind his head in a relaxed position. This was easier, she thought. At least she wasn't face to face with him now, even though she could still feel his gaze on her back as she continued to smoke, actively trying not to look down at his stomach that was almost touching her thigh, his shirt riding up just barely to expose part of a hipbone.

They sat like that in peace for a few passes of the cigarette, and Regine was beginning to feel herself relax more and more as the minutes rolled by.

"Funny thing about guys like that," he murmured from behind her, breaking the silence and startling Regine, who was feeling like a battered animal after the night's events. "They're all talk and no bite. You can smell it on 'em. All that pent up aggression ain't got nowhere to go when you're as spineless as our little _Jerry_."

Regine huffed in disbelief.

"You sure about that?" she questioned, turning her head to look at him, focusing on the wall behind him instead of his face, too weak to stare into those knowing eyes just yet. "He didn't seem all that _spineless_ when he was trying to strangle me."

She heard him sniff. "I wouldn't worry," he reassured smoothly, sitting back up again to hand her the slowly shrinking cigarette. " _In fact_ , I'd be willing to bet you'll never see his face in this joint again."

Regine sighed, feeling overwhelmed. Maybe he was onto something. A person like Jerry didn't just go around threatening people, getting kicked out of strip clubs everyday, or else she would've picked up on that a lot earlier. This was clearly just a mental or emotional breakdown he was experiencing, his embarrassment hopefully driving him to never step foot in Doll House again. Only time would tell though and Regine didn't even want to think about coming face to face with him ever again.

Sitting there among tossed lingerie and old, forgotten stilettos, Regine thought about how perceptive David truly was, fascinated by his words. He was continuing to surprise her with his insights of the world around him and the people in it, her curiosity getting the best of her as she leaned forward to smash the burning stub on the back of her boot.

"You say that you can _sense_ things in people," she began, feeling his unwavering stillness beside her. "I was wondering what you might sense in me?" she asked gently, still facing forward. "You know, more than just being _fun_ or whatever."

He didn't move right away. She heard him take a long breath, worried that she might have said the wrong thing this time. Maybe he wasn't interested in talking to her like this, preferring to enjoy only the sight of her naked body dancing on top of him during their private dances and easily flirting with her the rest of the time instead. They had never delved any deeper, mainly because she was afraid to be alone with him outside of the Pink Room, but it never occurred to her that David might not care to get to know her either. He was probably getting everything out of her that he wanted to take, her anxious mind reminding her of that fact over and over as the seconds passed in the quiet room.

They were so close now, his unique scent of smoke and ocean salt with just a _hint_ of gasoline forming an intoxicating spell, making her woozy all over again. Sneaking a glance at his face for the first time that night, she noted how _tired_ he looked, his weary eyes outlined with dark purple circles that almost appeared bruised underneath the skin. And then there were the eyes themselves, which were usually crystalline and vibrant and so startlingly beautiful, looking dull and watery now as he focused his attention on her face, studying her. His skin was even paler than usual, like he hadn't seen the sun in years, his cheeks hollow compared to the slight roundness of his face that she had grown so used to by now.

Regine felt glued to her spot on the floor, afraid to move a single muscle. She remained completely still as he continued to look at her, his cold body brushing up against her warm one at the waist. Reaching forward, he gripped her chin with a gloved hand, his thumb tracing her cheek with just a touch of roughness, eyes hard as they met hers.

"You're bored," he said flatly. "Lonely, even. Except you hide that away, don't you," he fished, tilting her head back so she was staring up at him as he examined her soul. "So no one sees just how alone you really are. _I see it though_. See it in your eyes every single night I come to visit. Poor, sad Regine."

Her eyes fluttered closed, too ashamed to keep his gaze. Attempting to turn her head away, his grip on her face only tightened as she struggled to break free, forcing her to remain still.

"You don't belong here, at a place like this, and you know it. It _kills_ you inside, doesn't it?"

"That's enough," she whispered, eyes still shut, refusing to face his truth.

"I'm close, aren't I," he asked as he tilted his head back, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. "Admit it."

She didn't speak, wishing more than anything that she could go back in time and save herself from asking such a stupid question. What was she thinking he would say anyway? _Something nice?_ He didn't owe her anything, especially false sentiments of flattery after already saving her ass from crazy Jerry that night. That was enough for her. Or at least it should've been. All he was doing now was telling her the truth, no matter how harsh it felt in her heart to hear the words she had been ignoring within her own mind for months.

They remained silent, staring at each other, until he spoke again, quieter this time.

"What if I told you there was another way? Think of it as a second chance to start over from the very beginning –– new life, _new everything_. I have a feeling that would sound pretty good to you right about now, wouldn't it sweets?"

Remaining in his grip, eyes opening slowly, Regine furrowed her brow, perplexed. _He must be speaking metaphorically_ , she reasoned. Taking her turn to study _him_ now, she failed to find any trace of mischief in his expression. He looked deadly serious, with his jaw clenched and lips pressed into a firm line, watching her. Opening her mouth to respond to his strange ramblings, her attention was shaken at the sound of Jenna entering the room in a flurry, slamming the door behind her and freezing in her tracks as she surveyed the intimate proximity of the two of them on the floor. David's hand had dropped from her face instantly at the sight of the brunette, Regine noticing the small look of annoyance that flashed across his features at the rude interruption. Rising to his feet, the room remained silent as the two girls just simply watched his every move, unsure of what to do next.

Making his way to the exit, David paused with his hand on the doorknob and glanced back at Regine, his broad shoulders straight once again and his smirk firmly in place, a façade she was beginning to realize was similar to her own mask she liked to wear around others.

"Feel better, huh," he called, detached and callous, before closing the door behind him, giving her no time to respond.

Regine laughed bitterly. She knew she should be baffled at his sudden change in mood, but she just didn't have the energy to be surprised by anything David did anymore. Let him leave. She wasn't even sure how she'd respond to his bizarre question anyways. Turning her attention to Jenna, she saw that her friend had a giant glass of water in one hand and a knowing grin on her face.

" _I knew it_ ," she said, lowering herself to sit in the spot on the floor that David had previously occupied, handing the glass to Regine.

"Oh?" Regine replied after swallowing a gulp of icy cold water. "And what is it you think you know?"

Jenna huffed, as if what she was about to say was so obvious that it almost didn't need to be said at all. "You like him," she retorted simply. "And from what I can tell, the feeling is most definitely mutual. The way he came to your rescue like that –– literally beating Andrew to the punch! Not to mention he's here _all the time_ to see you and –"

"I get it," Regine interrupted harshly. "I know what it might look like but trust me," she explained before taking another sip of water and looking at Jenna, "it's a little more complicated than that."

"What do you mean? Seems pretty obvious to me that you're into each other."

"It's just," she paused, unsure of whether she could even explain how she was feeling. "It's so frustrating! It's like he's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He speaks in riddles or sometimes he just doesn't speak at all. I mean, who does that? And don't even get me started on how he likes to just _show up_ at the worst times specifically to embarrass me I think. And the worst part? He's so _goddamn beautiful_ that he could have any girl in the world with a single look in their direction, what the hell is he bothering _me_ for, ya know?" she grumbled, flailing her arms up in the air, feeling both dramatic and pitiful all at once.

Jenna just watched her as she spoke, letting Regine vent all her annoyances out in the open before placing a hand on her shoulder roughly. "Oh get a grip, Regine. You know you're beautiful, it isn't shocking to see a guy like him take an interest in you. If I remember correctly, it was those sweet doe eyes that just caused a scene on the main floor a few minutes ago," her tone softening somewhat after feeling Regine's shoulders drop slowly, defeated. "So why don't you shut up already and enjoy the attention from this insanely hot dude while you can. _And_ let's not forget about the money you're getting from him. Did you even thank him for saving you from Scary Jerry?"

Regine thought about it.

"Uhm, no?" she sighed, feeling like an idiot. Of course Jenna was right. It was possible that she just wasn't used to someone pursuing her romantically, someone she might like in return for once. Maybe her job was responsible for these jumbled thoughts, making it difficult to know if David's behavior was indeed normal or not. Over the past year, the only affection she received from the opposite sex was paired with currency, an exchange that had suited Regine just fine until she had met David. While he did supply her with a hefty amount of cash each night, that factor never really seemed all that important to either of them. There was something more to their connection, she just didn't know what exactly.

Why did it feel so wrong to think of Jerry as anything more than just a customer but so right to consider David as something so much more?

"Well _I_ think he deserves a free dance after that, I don't know about you," Jenna winked, lightly elbowing Regine in the side.

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. If I didn't already scare him away, that is."

"How's the neck by the way? Looked like Jerry grabbed you pretty hard," Jenna asked, inspecting the aching skin of the blonde's throat. "Psychotic asshole."

"Nothing life threatening. But hey, do you think Vinnie would care if I split early? I don't think I can go back out there after that."

"Go ahead, I'll tell him you're pretty shook up. He'll understand," she reassured, jumping to her feet and holding out her hand for Regine to take. "I think."

"You're the best," Regine all but sang as she pushed herself from the floor, feeling relieved that she would be cuddled up under her covers much sooner than she thought.

* * *

After changing back into her street clothes, Regine made her way to the back exit of the club, fearful of Vinnie's harsh stare at the bar if he saw her leaving early. It didn't matter if Jenna had informed him of her absence, he would no doubt be giving her a stern talking to when she saw him again tomorrow.

It was a given in her mind that Andrew had warned Jerry to stay away from the club for the rest of his natural born life, but she still felt a chill run up her spine at the memory of his menacing threat just seconds before she had blacked out. The only thing she could do now was keep a firm grasp on her small can of pepper spray and be hyperaware of her surroundings at all times as she made her way home. David was right though, she realized.

She would probably never see Jerry again.

Closing the door behind her and walking through the narrow, dark alleyway leading to the main street, Regine could hear shuffling ahead of her. Hidden from view, something, _or someone_ , was at the end of the alley, obscured in the right hand corner, waiting. Jerry wasn't stupid enough to come for her so close to the club, close enough for Andrew to hear her screams for help from the entrance side of the building and come rushing to her aid. Straining her eyes to see, the blackness of the dirty alleyway was doing her no favors, the only sound she could hear now being the steady dripping of the leaky pipes above her.

Quickening her pace, she steadied her hand in front of her, ready to mace Jerry in his swollen, pudgy face if the situation called for it. She wasn't going to let him push her around like that ever again, verbally and physically assaulting her in front of everyone, especially David. He must think she was so weak, running into his arms for help. Maybe this was her time to get back at Jerry for creating so much chaos and embarrassment that night. He deserved it after all.

Hastily rounding the corner to confront him, she was instead greeted with the sight of David resting against his stupid Triumph, arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with himself under the solitary streetlight. Regine let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she had been holding, her heart beginning to beat normally at the sight of him. Had he really been out here, waiting for her the entire time?

"That any way to thank the guy who just saved your life?" he asked, motioning to the pepper spray pointed in his direction with amusement. His eyes gleamed with mirth, their original shimmering beauty restored somehow. He now looked his youthful, alluring self once again, leading Regine to wonder if the harsh florescent lighting of the dressing room was responsible for him looking so haggard earlier.

Lowering her arm immediately and shoving the mace in her purse, she glared at him. "Excuse me if I'm a little jumpier than usual. It's not like someone just tried to kill me or anything and you popping out of the shadows like that certainly _isn't_ helping," she complained, trying to keep her tone light despite her slight annoyance and fear threatening to add more bite to her words than she originally intended.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity rather than genuine concern.

She shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe a little."

He looked down at his arms and smiled with satisfaction. "How about I make it up to you then," he said, his tone dripping with trouble, tilting his head in the direction of his bike. "Hop on."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys have a blast reading it! A few nights ago, I took the time to do a massive edit of the entire story, fixing a few sentences here and there while also correcting typos and what not. I think it all flows really nicely! I've actually grown extremely proud of this story and I'm also proud of myself for being so diligent and committed to completing it for you all.**

 **And now for some review responses from the last chapter!**

 ** _InfinityMars_ : Every time you review, I get a huge smile on my face. It means so much to know that you have stuck with this story for awhile now and have left more than one review, it really makes me want to write more and update faster. Saying that I have written David's character perfectly in your last review was the _BEST_ possible compliment I could have received because that was my biggest insecurity in my writing from the beginning. Thank you so much!**

 ** _Momma Kay:_ I was FLOORED after reading that you actually created a profile just to leave a review for my story. What an amazing compliment and your enthusiasm for each chapter is seriously so inspiring to me. Also, I apologize for killing you with all of the cliffhangers! I actually didn't intend for so many chapters to end that way, but David always likes to go out with a bang, doesn't he?**

 ** _WithLoveForever_ : You have been such a dedicated supporter of this story and I sincerely can't thank you enough. I understand your protests about the last chapter's length and the way David spoke to Regine BUT I wanted the last chapter to be one complete scene without a lot of cuts, to really focus on their interaction after the scene with Jerry. Also, I don't know if it came across in the chapter, but I tried to make it seem like David hadn't fed in awhile (at least a day?) leaving him slightly more irritable and grumpier than usual. I also wanted him to be brutally honest with Regine, opening her eyes to how well he truly knows her because he might see those things within himself as well. Hope you can forgive me? xx**

* * *

Regine gulped, frantically searching her mind for a decent excuse that wouldn't make her sound like a total buzzkill in front of him.

It wasn't that she _didn't_ want a ride on the back his motorcycle, feeling deprived of his touch after being denied their usual meeting in the Pink Room that night –– _thanks a lot Jerry_ –– but something was still preventing her from taking him up on his offer. Perhaps it was precisely _because_ the act of wrapping her arms around his toned abdomen was almost too appealing to her, leaving her increasingly afraid and anxious to even look at him in the eye now. Not only that, but the familiar comfort of her bed was calling her name, where she was safe and alone, undisturbed in her own little world. Protected.

And yet...

The expression on his face as he looked at her now could only be described as pure sin incarnate, almost daring her to accept his offer. This boy was going to be the death of her, she swore inwardly.

"I don't have a helmet," she stated dumbly, matching his stance by crossing her arms and glancing at the Triumph parked behind him, its opaque blackness and threatening size practically screaming ' _danger_.'

He shook his head, the silver of his earring catching her eye under the dim yellow light above him. "Don't need one."

Regine was still not convinced and it must have shown on her face because he placed his hand over his heart and smiled with oversaturated sweetness. "You got nothing to worry about, Regine. _I promise_."

She chewed on her lip as she deliberated. Who knew if she'd ever get this opportunity again, his offer expiring after her second rejection once and for all. He seemed to be over his weird moodiness from their talk in the dressing room, but she wasn't sure she wanted to push his buttons anymore that night. Thinking back to their discussion on the Ferris wheel, Regine had mulled over all of the missed opportunities she had let fly by her over the years because of her apprehensiveness, always overthinking everything until eventually convincing herself out of trying anything new. Her body ached, muscles feeling sluggish and weak, the ever present dull pain in her neck making it difficult for her to turn her head even just a few inches. She doubted her present physical state would be strong enough to defend against another run-in with Jerry, no matter how angry she was at him. Pure will alone would not be enough to overpower a spurned, volatile man who wanted to hurt her. It would probably be good for her to relax on David's bike rather than embark alone on her journey home on foot, more responsible.

Yeah, that was it.

"You know what? Why the hell not," she resolved, closing the distance between them with a few steps in his direction. "Just don't go all Evel Knieval on me, alright?"

He pivoted, swinging one leg over the shining black bike and grasping one of the handlebars to balance himself.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he mocked, holding his hand out for her. "C'mere."

Still a little wary, she reached out to meet him with shaking fingers, feeling him draw her closer to where he was seated. Using their intertwined fingers to steady herself, she copied his movement and swung her leg over the side, placing herself behind him and thanking the gods she had decided to wear her black skinny jeans and heavy blazer that night. Hesitant to touch him at first, she kept her arms at her sides, awkwardly sitting there until she heard him clear his throat in front of her.

This shouldn't have been as nerve-wracking as it was, the memory of her hands roaming up and down David's body in the Pink Room reminding her that this was not foreign territory here. For some reason, it just felt more real in this moment, touching him intimately – out in the open and for _free_ no less. He wasn't paying her to ride on his motorcycle, all of this being on her own free will, intimidating her to the point that she had to stifle the need to run away like the scared weakling she was. Knowing he wouldn't start the engine until she was in position, her hands reluctantly found their way to the sides his body, gently pressing against his leather jacket covered waist, fingers nowhere near close enough to meet around his middle. Taking this as progress, David wasted no time starting the engine, making it roar to life as he glanced down at her small hands, letting the bike warm up before taking off.

"You might wanna hang on a little tighter than that, sweetheart," he called over the humming engine, a hint of a smile in his voice. He was definitely enjoying this, much to her annoyance. Feeling defiant, she took it upon herself to wrap her arms a little too tightly around him, squeezing his middle until she was sure she was suffocating him. However, it only seemed to add to his pleasure, eliciting a laugh she could feel rumble deep in his stomach, completely unharmed. "That's better."

The bike surged forward with more thundering force than Regine had anticipated, causing her to literally _shriek_ in surprise, her eyes snapping shut in humiliation.

And then they were flying.

With her arms snaked around him and her eyes still closed, she felt weightless. Just like everything else he did, David rode his Triumph with meticulous precision, cutting corners and accelerating at just the right times, Regine couldn't help but be impressed despite her rising anxiety levels.

They did _not_ ride in silence.

Regine just couldn't help it, little yelps escaped her mouth when he'd take off after a red light and loud screams of surprise cracked through the air as he raced down the vacant streets of Santa Carla at light speed. She knew David was showing off for her, even letting out a few of his own hollers as they bounded down a particularly dark road, making it twice as terrifying for Regine and about a hundred times more fun for him. He never once looked back at her, his concentration focused entirely on the road, completely in his element. She didn't mind. It was like riding on a roller coaster.

No, it was better.

All the fear and confusion from the night seeped out of her as Regine clung to him, the thrill and speed creating the most heavenly distraction from everything real. The wind whipped violently through her hair but she didn't care. Her eyes were wide open now as they zoomed past the bright burst of lights on the boardwalk, the crowd of adolescent misfits and towering attractions disappearing behind them with a blink of an eye. She never wanted it to end, too distracted to remember the precise moment she had dipped her arms underneath his jacket to wrap around the tight muscles of his abdomen, the only thing separating them now being his thin black t shirt.

For the life of her, she also couldn't pinpoint the moment David had covered her entwined hands with one of his own, holding her to him, making her feel secure with just a single brush of his fingertips.

"Turn here," she yelled in his ear after recognizing the familiar avenue leading up to her apartment building. They were almost at their destination, his small nod being the only indication that he had actually heard her, removing his hand from hers to grab onto the handlebar, turning onto her street.

Slowing down to cruise through the quiet neighborhood, Regine hunched her body and relished in the feel of being so close to David for what few short minutes they had left. Feeling more comfortable on the back of the bike, she rested her cheek between his shoulder blades, breathing in his scent and smiling to herself as she pressed against the soft leather of his jacket.

How many girls had been in her exact position, cuddled up behind him as he made them swoon with this whole bad boy act? Regine frowned a little, the thought of David being with other girls never crossing her mind before this instant. It wasn't like they were anything even remotely resembling a couple, but she wondered if there were others who were kept up late at night, thinking of him, dreaming of frost blue eyes. There was no way in hell she'd ask him about it now, knowing it wasn't her place, but the thought of him being with somebody else continued to eat away at her as they approached her apartment.

As they pulled up to the curb directly in front of her building, she let her arms loosen around him with more reluctance than she cared to admit, the low purring of the engine being the only sound rumbling through the desolate suburban area. Running both hands through her hair trying to tame the tresses that now had too much body due to the blustering wind, she caught his eye as he turned to look at her with a crooked grin, eyes wild.

"You enjoy that?" he asked in a rasping voice, his hair ruffled from the harsh breeze.

"It was incredible!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his broad shoulder and using it as leverage to maneuver herself off the bike, her ears still ringing. "That's it, you've converted me! I think I need one of my own now. Just like this one," she finished, tracing the side of the bike with her finger in admiration.

He chuckled. "Then who would I have to ride on the back of mine?"

"I'm sure you'd be able to find someone with relative ease," she slipped, letting her previous suspicions and jealousies take control of her teasing, her cheeks burning in the horror of it all.

He looked taken aback for a split second as she stood before him, regaining composure of his expression before she could blink, quickly closing his parted mouth, replacing it with a smug smile instead. "No one that looks like you, gorgeous. That I know for sure."

Regine fought the urge to roll her eyes, seeing through his rehearsed act instantly. Didn't he realize yet that she knew the games he was playing? Was this the part where she was supposed to bat her eyes at his every word, dropping to her knees before him and swearing her undying love for him?

She wished for the day when they'd both be able to take off their respective masks and let the other see who they truly were.

Today would not be that day, it seemed, not with the way he was grinning at her now, brows raised with conviction.

Regine sighed and shook her head. " _Good night, David_ ," she said sternly.

He bowed his head in mock defeat, eyes dragging up to meet hers once again. " _Good night, Regine_ ," he repeated in the same tone, taunting her.

Smiling, she took her chances and stepped forward, stealing a quick kiss on his cheek, feeling the soft stubble that covered the cold skin there. "Thanks for the ride," she whispered.

He didn't respond, just examined her face, eyes glinting with what looked like hunger or desire, Regine couldn't be sure which as she turned away from him and headed toward the stairs of her building, careful not to look over her shoulder at him again for her own heart's sake.

* * *

The pink and blue neon lights of the Doll House sign could be seen glowing from a mile away when the sun eventually went down in Santa Carla. Those lights were getting closer and closer as Regine bounded down the sidewalk, sweating buckets. Practically dragging her huge duffel bag on the gravel behind her, she sprinted across the street, with her shift starting in just ten minutes.

Avoiding aimless pedestrians as best she could, she finally made it to the club, huffing and puffing, waving a quick hello to Andrew before dashing inside. Sweat was forming at the nape of her neck as she snuck passed the bar and scurried into the dressing room, blatantly hiding from Vinnie. A few girls were scattered around the room when she entered, some half naked and cackling about something, others moping at their vanity, staring coldly at their reflection with dead eyes. _Just another normal night at Doll House_ , she thought to herself as she scanned each face for Jenna's dark beauty, seemingly running late herself.

It was dreadfully hot that day and Regine couldn't be bothered to fuss with her hair before going on, choosing to pile it high on her head in a ponytail instead. She quickly made work of her clothes and slipped into her white lingerie, throwing a silk negligée over to give her something extra to shed on stage. Frantically fanning herself to keep her makeup from melting due to the blistering temperature, she heard her name being introduced from the main room, sending her in a flurry to the platform, pushing passed a few peeved dancers on the way.

The song was one she had danced to a thousand times before, making it easier for Regine to repeat her usual moves instead of improvising new ones on the spot. Knowing it was a complete impossibility, her eyes still skimmed the audience, searching for Jerry's familiar timid smile among the strange faces. There was no way he'd ever be let back in the club after last night, but her stomach was still in knots as she examined every individual sitting before her.

Eyeing a young couple in the corner, nestled together with a bottle of champagne all to themselves, Regine sauntered over. She loved when couples came into the club, it usually meaning a fantasy was being fulfilled. Whether it belonged to either party always revealed itself overtime and they were usually very responsive, keeping the tips flowing and the drama to a minimum. The two seemed to be enjoying the attention as Regine bent her body for their gaze, the girl timidly placing a single in the shoulder strap of her nighty with a wary smile while her boyfriend watched the interaction with lusty appreciation.

Yep, his fantasy. No doubt about it.

She gave the two a flirtatious smile and backed away from them toward the pole, her eyes never leaving theirs. Removing her negligée with practiced ease, she wrapped her leg around the silver pole and twisted around it slowly, inching to the floor. Throwing her head back, she caressed her body, focusing her attention now to the male sitting alone in the center of the crowd, wearing an expensive suit and an arrogant smile. Winking at him, Regine slowly lowered herself onto the floor, slinking in his direction on her hands and knees, hoping he liked what he saw.

His smile only grew wider as she approached, his hand fishing for a few bills in his coat pocket, making Regine's eyes shine with delight. Lying on the cold floor before him and arching her back, she felt his fingers slip the money between the waist band of her white lace underwear, the recognizable feeling of victory rushing through her as she slithered away from him.

The air in the room was hot and thick, the smell of cheap beer and cigarette smoke permeating the atmosphere as she continued to sway her hips for the crowd. Rising to her feet, she found her way to the pole again, grinding her body against it to the beat of the music, wasting no time to unhook her bra and fling it on the floor, leaving her exposed. Her audience cheered as she placed her arms over her head and slid down the cold silver pole, gazing out at her doting admirers.

A flash of white caught her eye immediately, drawing her attention over to the bar. There, alone with his back to the bar, was David. For the first time since his original visit to the club, he was actually here to see her perform, a glass of whiskey in his right hand and his face intense, watching her every move. Regine couldn't help but feel a wave of unease spread through her entire body as she scrutinized her every move for the remainder of the song.

Was he upset? Jealous? She couldn't be sure from such a great distance but she swore she could see his jaw clench and unclench repeatedly as he watched her.

Regine continued to dance but didn't dare approach any other members in the audience in case he actually was upset. She did _not_ need to be the cause of another fight on the floor for the second night in a row. Vinnie just might get fed up enough to fire her this time.

With the melody slowly drifting to a close, she made her way off the stage to the applause of the crowd, almost tripping on her heel as she bent to gather her tossed clothing from the polished crimson stage. Her best plan of action would be to ignore him until he would – _hopefully_ – get the hint and wait for her in the Pink Room. If she greeted him at the bar now, rumors would start flying between the dancers that he was her boyfriend, and she didn't want to ruffle Vinnie's feathers more than she already had that week. Marching straight to the dressing room without looking back, she nearly collided with Jenna's back, who had been walking in the same direction a few feet ahead of her.

"Oops," Regine blurted in surprise as Jenna whirled around, stumbling back a few steps. "I'm sorry! Didn't see you there."

Jenna only giggled. "In a hurry or somethin'?"

"A little," she breathed, grabbing her hand and leading them to the dressing room at a faster pace, letting the door slam behind them. " _He's here_."

Jenna blinked.

"And that's surprising to you because…?"

"He's never here when I go on," she explained, feeling frantic. "If Vinnie sees me talking to him, he'll get the wrong idea. Should I just wait it out? You know, stay out of sight? I can just stay in here until he leaves or something."

Jenna rubbed her palms over her face in exasperation. "Girl, you're about to give me wrinkles with all this drama you keep bringin' in here. Handle it. I won't have you hiding in the back room all night when you should be out there making money. Ignore him if you have to, or don't. It's really up to you."

Regine shuddered at her words. She was being so weak, hating the fact that Jenna had to see her like this, she deserved to be scolded. The experienced dancer was someone she always aspired to be, never letting her emotions take over her work or taking anyone's crap, _especially_ a customer. It didn't matter that David was there, she wasn't going to let it stop her from going about her shift, business as usual. At least, that's what Jenna would do in her position.

"You're right, _you're so right_ ," she affirmed. "I'm sorry for coming to you with all this crap. I'm gonna be better."

Jenna exhaled a deep breath and smiled back at her, placing a hand on Regine's shoulder. "You know I'm just lookin' out for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied, matching her smile, not caring in the least that she was still topless. "Sometimes I just need that kick in the ass."

"That's what I'm here for!"

"Thanks _mom_ ," Regine teased, snickering as the brunette lunged forward to swipe her on the arm for that snide comment.

* * *

Striding out onto the main floor with her head held high, she purposely avoided looking in the direction of the bar. She could only be so confident, fearing that one glance at David would shatter her composure completely. What she wanted most was to talk to Andrew. She wanted to thank him for last night, even though he wasn't the one who threw the first punch, he had most certainly played a key role in protecting her like he always did. Jenna would probably yell at her again if she saw her hiding outside with the security guard though, so she had to tough it out on the main floor for just a little while longer. Attempting to locate that cute couple from earlier to take her mind off things, she headed to their previously occupied seats in the corner adjacent to the stage, only to find it deserted when she got there.

Damn, someone else must have gotten to them first.

Disappointed at the loss of easy money, her heart nearly jumped into her throat as someone roughly tapped her on the shoulder. Apprehensive, she turned around slowly, only to be faced with Ivy and her sourpuss expression staring daggers at her.

"Let me guess," Regine sighed before Ivy could open her pouty mouth. "Vinnie?"

"Wow, you _do_ catch on fast," she sneered before huffing away, causing Regine to bubble over in annoyance.

"What can I say? I'm gifted," she called back sweetly, turning around before Ivy could say anything else. Regine wasn't in the mood for any of her unnecessary rudeness tonight.

Forcing herself over to the bar, she had to fight her way through the throng of men who were impatiently waiting to order their drink, careful not to get too close to any of them in case one tried to secretly cop a feel without security noticing. The club was so packed that night, Vinnie was behind the bar pouring various bottles of liquor into small glasses, with little beads of sweat covering his forehead as she pushed her way to him.

"Hey Vinnie," she called to the overwhelmed Italian whose head snapped up at the sound of his name. Once his eyes focused on her, they narrowed in resentment, and Regine was grateful he was too swarmed with work to give her a thorough lecture about last night.

All but throwing a small bundle of money at her, he wasted no time and went straight back to making drinks. "You know the drill," he stated without looking at her.

Regine closed her eyes and stashed the money as she turned on her heel, moping over to the Pink Room with a frown. "Of course I do," she mumbled to herself.

She was dreading this dance. She was dreading David's moodiness. She was scared of the future.

Would the jealousy be too much for him? Would he stop coming in to see her? These questions were haunting her mind as she sulked to the corner of the club, slowly coming to the realization that she actually _enjoyed_ seeing him every night. What was once an anxiety-ridden situation involving the two of them was now an exciting routine she was starting to look forward to. The passed week had been a whirlwind, his presence being the driving force that kept her on her toes, giving her butterflies and reddening her cheeks on her thoughtful walks from work and those quiet moments before falling asleep in the early mornings.

Maybe she was being too conceited, overestimating his interest in her again. She was merely projecting her own growing feelings onto him without any evidence to confirm any of her paranoid thoughts.

All she could do now was face the music (literally) and enjoy what might be her last private dance with David before he realized she wasn't worth his trouble. Tucking an escaped tendril behind her ear, she breathed deeply and entered the dark room as quietly as she could. She had absentmindedly chosen "Memories Fade" by Tears For Fears to play before walking in, too preoccupied to think outside of the box of her usual favorite songs. The soothing melody instantly filled the room, setting her at ease somewhat for what she was about to do.

Her eyes searched for his form on the couch and she was not disappointed. He had forgone his jackets that night, most likely due to the unbearable heat, and he sat before her in his usual black t shirt, the same one she had wrapped her arms around just the night before. She secretly wondered if he knew how much she liked his arms, displaying them around her whenever he could for the sole purpose of teasing her.

At first, she just watched him without moving, taking in every inch of him, trying to memorize his perfection before it was out of her grasp forever. Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on, for when his eyes met hers from across the room, he shot up to his feet and bounded toward her with fierce urgency.

Regine's eyes went wide as he approached her, his expression hard and inscrutable, his strides elongated until they reached her. She was panicking, reliving the events of last night and feeling so completely helpless that she simply stood there, waiting for him to unleash his anger and jealousy onto her. This scene was all too familiar now, a strange form of acceptance filling her as he charged forward. David was dangerous and Regine had sensed it from the very beginning, only she was just too foolish to admit it to herself despite the unwavering signs.

It was his eyes – the darkness that radiated within his irises, almost like deep onyx waves crashing against a sapphire ocean. How could she not have known? She should have run far away from him the first moment they met eyes across the dance floor at St. Mary's, his cold stare being enough evidence for anyone _normal_ to stay away from someone like that.

Except she was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. His darkness intrigued her as much as it frightened her. There was a reason for the mask David donned around others, and Regine couldn't find it within herself to feel surprised as she stood there, frozen in place, waiting for him to show her how evil he really was.

So she let him grab her roughly by the waist and press her into the wall so hard that it hurt, she almost expected it.

What she was _not_ expecting, however, was for him to cover her lips with his own with raw force, pure passion and lust pouring out of him in waves. With her body flush against the wall, Regine's brain almost shut down completely, her thoughts at a total standstill and her eyes snapped closed as he kissed her.

He was kissing her.

David.

He was _actually_ kissing her. Right now.

Trying to process what was happening, her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she tried to focus, the feel of his lips moving against hers proving to be quite the distraction. Her body was kicked into overdrive instantly, and before she knew it, she was kissing him back, too.

She kissed him with the same fervor and enthusiasm that matched his own, taking his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it lightly, eliciting the faintest groan from the back of his throat. She smiled against his mouth before he did the same to her, gripping her hips and pressing himself into her as he did so. David's lips were soft and forceful all at once as he eagerly inclined his head to the side to dominate more of her mouth with his. He tasted like whiskey and smoke and heaven, hypnotizing Regine as she shivered in ecstasy. Without breaking the kiss, his hands roamed down to her legs, snaking around them and lifting her up against the wall. Carnal instinct completely taking over her, Regine wasted no time and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his arms wrapped around her thighs, gripping them and supporting her weight.

Opening her mouth and inviting him in, she felt his tongue graze across hers, massaging it in measured, agonizing circles. Her knees would've completely given out right then and there if she was still standing and she was thankful for his strong hands that were holding her upright, massaging the soft skin of her thighs with his fingers. Copying his ministrations, she heard him growl into her mouth, fingers pressing tighter into her skin hard enough to leave bruises.

David's mouth was hot on hers as they moved against each other. Her arms were thrown around his shoulders, her fingers threaded into the blond hair at the base of his neck, yanking a little too hard at the roots when he'd use his tongue to flick against hers in a new, exciting way. His kisses were rough and demanding, like he was claiming her for his own, giving Regine a sneaking suspicion that perhaps there had been some jealousy at the sight of her dancing for all to see earlier. She returned his hot intensity, using her teeth to nip at his lower lip during her suckling, pulling him even closer to her body with need. Taking a chance, Regine bit down a little more, just enough to cause a bit of pain, and his sharp intake of breath sounded like music to her ears as he kissed her harder.

Her whole body was on fire as their tongues continued to tease and caress and stroke the other, leaving her to writhe her hips against his with a few soft sighs escaping her mouth between kisses. She heard him exhale in amusement after a particularly loud groan was pulled out of her but Regine didn't care.

She didn't care that she was putty in his hands. She didn't care that just a few second ago, she genuinely believed that he was capable of hurting her.

All she cared about in this moment was David's cold lips against hers, his hard body pressed into her own as they kissed.

Her hands moved from his hair to grip his shoulders while his grabbed onto her hips securely, pinning her more closely to the wall. His tongue was moving at a slower rhythm against hers now, exploring her mouth with relaxed ease as she let him take control. When Regine was sure she could kiss him until she ran out of air for good, he broke contact, depriving her of his perfect mouth as he pressed his forehead against hers, eyes gazing into her own. While his expression had softened somewhat, the darkness was still swimming behind those blue eyes as they bore into her. Their ragged breathing was the only sound between them now, except for Regine's thumping heart, as she anticipated his next move.

His eyes were searching for something within hers, peering deep from within until he opened his mouth to speak, their slick foreheads still touching.

"You're mine," he asserted, his voice a few octaves deeper than normal, enunciating each world clearly, baring his teeth. Almost immediately, he released her from his grasp, leaving her legs to gently slip down the wall until her feet hit the ground.

Without another word from either of them, he stepped away from her and walked out the door, leaving a sweaty and perplexed Regine behind him.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy crap, I did not anticipate all the love I received from the last chapter but I was over the moon to read that you guys enjoyed it! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your lovely reviews, especially those of you who are multi-reviewers. You all inspire me so much. It is truly mind-blowing to know that there are actually diligent readers on here who are keeping up with my story so thank you so much again.**

 ** _LeandraMartel_ : Um, wow, your review was so detailed and wonderful? It pleases me to no end to read that you binged my entire story in one sitting. Just, wow. Thank you for such a lovely review, it was in-depth and much too nice. I smiled for the entire day after reading your kind words.**

 ** _Lex:_ Your review meant a lot and I have every intention to keep updating, don't you worry!**

 ** _WithLoveForever:_ I'm actually quite happy that you mentioned the length of that chapter because it has definitely pushed me to write as much as I can for each update. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you're still intrigued after this update!**

 ** _Mairmairbear:_ Wow, thanks! I try to be as detailed as possible, it's extremely rewarding to know that it shows!**

 ** _Momma Kay:_ Don't worry, I also make high pitched noises whenever I see that you have reviewed! And nope, not even close to being done with this story. I just hope I'm not moving _too_ slowly with the plot. Regardless, I am always inspired by your reviews and I can't thank you enough for your kind words!**

 ** _theshipthatflew:_ Favorite chapter? Woah, I'm delighted you liked it! I really enjoyed writing it as well **

**_InfinityMars:_ Ahhh thank you! I'm so happy the last chapter delivered everything you wanted and I apologize deeply for taking longer than usual to update. The ending was so fun to write; I feel like I've been building up their tension for a long time so I guess you could say the anticipation was killing me as well!**

 ** _Destineyrose18:_ Thank you so so much for reviewing!**

 ** _sofrickingsad_ : Wow, that's a lot of reading for just one day! It's such a great feeling to know that my story was entertaining enough to captivate you for that long! I hope you enjoy the update. **

* * *

The steam rising from her black coffee filled her nostrils as Regine snuggled into the couch early the next morning, a thick fleece blanket draped over her legs and one of her old horror novels resting on her lap as she gripped her favorite mug, trying to focus on the words. She had been reading the same sentence over and over again, struggling to keep her mind on anything other than the night before, a feat she was quickly realizing to be entirely impossible. Every time her eyes roamed over the printed words on the page, she was instantaneously taken back to the feeling of David's lips on her own, her back pressed flush against the wall, losing all concentration in a matter of seconds. She was almost positive her cheeks were permanently stained pink for the rest of eternity, lips now dry and cracked after tracing her fingertips along the skin countless times without even thinking, trying to relive those fleeting moments in the Pink Room while it was still fresh in her mind.

The apartment had been quiet for hours, leaving Regine alone with her anxious butterflies until she felt her entire body jump forward at the sound of the shower coming to life, signifying Jane's awakening.

Chewing on her nail, Regine stifled a yawn as it dawned on her that she had been up all night, ruminating and blushing over David for hours. After he had left her so suddenly at the club, alone and confused and craving his touch that felt like scorching fire on her skin, she had completely forgotten to breathe as she stood there staring at the door he had closed so softly behind him. Leaning against the same wall they had been passionately making out against, Regine placed a hand over her heart in hopes of steadying her frantic heartbeat. She couldn't bring herself to leave the room right away, the thought of facing an eager customer that wasn't her frost blond bad boy almost making her want to vomit. After what had just transpired between her and David in the dark, Regine knew she would be unable to plaster a fake smile on her face that night, greeting one of her lonely, middle-aged regulars with the same false interest she would try to invoke within herself on any other normal shift. It was in that moment she was hit with a surreal realization, her breathing even more ragged as she groaned in frustration and defeat, her head banging against the stiff wall behind her with unsympathetic severity.

David had not only just taken possession of her body with his commanding last words merely seconds before, but of her heart as well.

She was his.

As much as Regine wished she could deny it, she could feel his hold on her all the way down to the depths of her entire being. The way she walked, danced – hell, even the way she _breathed_ – everything revolved around him. Everyone at the club seemed to know it already, yet she was either just too dumb or blind to see it earlier. How did he _do_ that? Weave himself seamlessly into her life so tightly that she didn't even notice his hold on her until it was too late. He didn't have to force her to stop dancing for other men because now, after everything he'd done and said to get her wrapped around his finger, she didn't _want_ to dance for anyone else. Only him. Always for him.

Regine could not believe she was feeling so fanatical over a guy after a single kiss but she could not seem to shake the thoughts of him from her mind, just like she couldn't wash his musky scent out of her hair, although she barely seemed to mind that part very much.

With a heavy heart and preoccupied mind, she did make her way to the main floor eventually, however her tips were abysmal due to her lack of effort and uncontrollable flinching whenever another man would brush a hand over her shoulder or grab her hip without permission. She was not theirs to touch. She knew that now. Luckily, the club was so packed that Jenna didn't have time to notice Regine's dazed behavior, saving her from yet another scolding for the second time that night.

It would have been a flat out lie to say that she wasn't disheartened when he was not there waiting for her in the dark, his tall form leaning against his impressive bike under the dim streetlight after her shift, his light smirk growing into a sharply curved grin as he examined her with devilish intent. She could get used to riding on his Triumph every night, and she chalked up her disappointment to the missed chance of feeling the thundering bike beneath her for the second time, _not_ the thrill of seeing a certain pair of iced blue eyes aimed only at her. So Regine walked home alone, convincing herself that she was perfectly fine to be without either of those things for the remainder of the night, her sorrow slowly ebbing away with every passing step as she replayed their passionate kiss over and over in her mind.

It was as if his lips had ripped open up a floodgate within her, all forbidden and suppressed feelings for her blond rebel now consuming her every waking breath and she was unable to control it any longer. Fighting to keep her thoughts of him at bay over the past few weeks had taken so much _effort_ , leaving her exhausted during her shifts yet wide awake during the dark hours of the night, unable to fall asleep as she contemplated him some more while laying in bed till the sun came up. There was no denying that Regine felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders as she now felt free to admit that she did at least feel _something_ for David, despite the fact that she still wasn't ready to define just what that something was yet. That part still needed some figuring out.

Snapping out of her reverie, Regine's attention shifted from the night before to Jane's lethargic footsteps approaching the kitchen, her frizzy brown curls and heavy-lidded eyes slowly coming into view from where Regine sat on the couch. Glancing at the clock, she realized that the only reason Jane could possibly be up before the sun was because her first class on Wednesdays started at the ungodly hour of 7:00 AM, certainly too early for anyone to comprehend the early concepts of ancient philosophy, so coffee was an unquestionable necessity. Regine watched her from the corner of the living room, feeling devious as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Good mornin', Sunshine!" she all but screamed at Jane who nearly jumped out of her skin and let a loud squeal escape her lips, angrily spinning around to face the sound.

Regine couldn't help but burst out laughing, further enraging Jane even more as she slammed her hand on the countertop.

"God _damnit_ , Regine. I'm literally going to kill you," she cried, her eyes appearing more alert than they had a few seconds ago. "Why do you enjoy torturing me like this?"

Regine shrugged innocently.

"At least you're awake now," she offered, clearly amused as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, awake and pissed. So thanks for that," Jane huffed although the malice in her voice was slowly fading away as she opened the fridge and grabbed a few eggs. "Why are you up this early anyways? Go back to sleep and be happy you don't have anywhere to be right now."

Regine cleared her throat. "Actually, I uh, haven't technically gone to sleep yet. I've been up since I got home from work last night," she explained.

"How come?" Jane asked, her brow furrowing as she whisked her eggs in their only mixing bowl.

Regine thought for a moment before responding. Should she finally come clean and tell Jane about David? It had been a few days since her minor heartbreak with Paul, so she doubted Jane was still upset over it. Actually, it dawned on Regine that she really had no idea how her friend had been doing lately. She had been so busy dealing with work and Jerry and of course, David to have the energy to talk to Jane let alone see her at all to know how she was holding up lately. Being so completely wrapped up in her own world, Regine realized she hadn't even told her about her frightening run-in with Jerry a few nights ago, most likely because then she'd be forced to explain who David was and why he so quickly came to her defense. Maybe Jane would be happy to learn that Regine would finally be the one to have some juicy boy stories for once. Or maybe not.

What if she disapproved of Regine dating someone she met at the club? It had been hard enough for Jane to accept her line of work at first, most likely due to the safety factor and the notion that Regine was sacrificing her "virtue" by dancing for old, greasy men in order to pay the bills. At least, that was how she so graciously explained it to Regine. After sitting her down and explaining that she was just doing what she had to do to get by and that it really wasn't _that_ bad, Jane slowly grew more accepting of the dancing, especially after noticing how often Regine would pick up the tab after a particularly extravagant night at St. Mary's. However, it never occurred to her that Jane might not be okay with the idea of her dating a customer, especially after some of the horror stories she had told her of a few encounters with psycho clients in the past.

Perhaps the news would be better received with a few drinks in Jane's system, and Regine couldn't think of a more perfect opportunity than to tell her friend about David that night at St. Mary's. Hopefully the alcohol would make her more accepting of the whole idea of him, especially since Regine suspected she wouldn't take too kindly to the fact that Paul was one of David's cronies.

"I guess I just haven't been very tired lately," Regine explained, comforting herself with the knowledge that she wasn't being entirely dishonest. David and the complexity that surrounded him could probably keep her up for weeks.

Jane huffed.

"Weirdo," she muttered as she worked her scrambled eggs over the stove with a spatula.

Regine let out an easy laugh. " _Anyways_ ," she said, maneuvering away from that particular topic in hopes of orchestrating her plan for later. "Guess who's got the night off on this fine Wednesday?"

Jane's eyes showed no trace of sleep now as she looked at Regine from across the room, delight and excitement coloring her voice as she spoke. "No. Way," she enunciated. "Please tell me you're serious or I might come over there and hit you."

"Oh, I am _so_ serious," Regine called back, her voice matching Jane's in elation.

"How in the hell did you swing that? You usually work 6 nights a week," Jane questioned suspiciously while narrowing her eyes, seemingly convinced the news was simply too good to be true.

Regine shrugged. "Jenna owed me a favor. And she needed the extra cash so it actually worked out for everyone," she explained. "Looks like I'm all yours for the night."

With a mouth full of toast, Jane plopped down in one of the stools behind the counter and clapped her hands together. "This is perfect! Remind me to kiss Jenna the next time I see her. It's Ladies Night at St. Mary's tonight which means free drinks!"

"Like you don't get your drinks paid for on any other night," Regine teased, knowing full well that her friend was proficient in the art of flirting her way to endless free alcohol.

"It's still fun, alright?" Jane retorted, sounding prideful. "We can head over there around 9 since it's usually dead any time before that. What will you do with all your free time until then?"

Thinking about it, Regine realized she couldn't remember the last time she had so much free time with absolutely nothing she needed to do for an entire day, the thought of being left alone with her racing thoughts of David leaving her feeling less enthused than she had a few moments ago. Searching her mind for anything that would preoccupy her for at least a few hours proved futile until her eyes scanned a pair of beat-up sneakers in the corner of the room, a resolution hitting her instantly.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run. Maybe hang out on the boardwalk for awhile," she declared, feeling very pleased with her choice of distraction. It had been too long since she'd been to the pier while the sun was still out. And she also could use the exercise so that was an added bonus.

"Why you wouldn't want to lay on the couch all day is beyond me, but to each their own I guess," Jane remarked before glancing over to the microwave clock. "Crap, I'm running late _again_ , I really gotta go but I'll see you when I get home, yeah?"

"I'll be here," Regine reassured as she jumped off the couch and headed to her room, eager to get ready for her impromptu run.

* * *

The cruel Santa Carla sun beat down on her as Regine fought to concentrate solely on the rhythmic stomping of her feet on the pavement and her shallow breathing as she ran up a particularly steep incline on the way to the pier.

She had needed this. The warm breeze felt like paradise on her glistening skin, the release of endorphins pushing her to keep moving no matter how exhausted she felt from a combination of lack of sleep and her current grueling workout. All intruding thoughts of David began to finally subside as she wrestled to keep her focus on regulating her breathing while also making sure she didn't trip and fall on her face.

Within minutes, the top of the motionless Ferris wheel slowly began to come into view with every step, encouraging Regine all the more to reach her destination. It was early enough in the morning for the pier to be deserted for the most part, with a majority of stores and restaurants just barely starting to open up shop for the day. This suited Regine just fine as she wasn't up to maneuvering passed hundreds of wandering tourists as she jogged to the end of the boardwalk to sit on her favorite bench overlooking the ocean.

The dusty wooden planks under her feet creaked with nostalgic familiarity as she jogged, bringing her back to her high school years when she would run to the boardwalk every morning before her first class. It was a routine that brought structure to her day, something that was severely lacking in her current day-to-day life, something she realized she missed dearly. As was the cause of everything, her job put a swift halt on all things _normal_ , forcing Regine to acclimate to an entirely new lifestyle with people and things she would never even think to associate with before. Her routine now centered completely around Doll House, with the few hours of time spent outside the club's walls usually consisting of performing basic life necessities like eating and sleeping (and even _that_ was growing increasingly hard to come by). It felt so good, so normal, so _easy_ to get a small piece of her old life back, at least for just a short while.

Those early morning cigarettes had not been kind to her lungs, however, causing Regine to feel more breathless than usual, her pace slowing down to a brisk walk as she headed straight to the end of the boardwalk. There was a scattering of people like her running up ahead, trying to fit in an early morning workout down by the beach before work or school or whatever it was that ordinary people did on a Wednesday morning, but she paid them no mind. Still feeling a little shaky about the situation with Jerry, she found herself slowly growing more untrustworthy of people, even those who seemed completely harmless. You never knew how dangerous someone could be until it was too late.

 _Always the ones you least expect._

Regine had learned that the hard way, leaving her determined never to feel so helpless by someone she thought she could trust again.

Wiping away beads of sweat from her brow and squinting her eyes to look further into the distance, a flash of bright yellow on her left instantly caught her attention as she approached a grimy phone booth wedged between the hotdog stand and ticked booth, both of which were still out of commission at such an early hour. Plastered over the glass of the phone booth were hundreds of carelessly taped flyers, with most being promotions for touring bands just passing through and new job postings. Others, however, were much more grim in nature, with the word 'MISSING' plastered on top in big bold print, a grainy photo of the lost loved one smiling innocently in the camera being the focal point of each flyer. While most of these desperate attempts at finding what was likely to be lost forever were crumpled and dull, almost as dingy as the phone booth they were taped to, one was slightly larger than the others. A poster of sorts, fresh black ink covering the neon sign, a brash contrast compared to the other forgotten flyers. Slowing down even more, Regine realized it wasn't the obscenely bright color of this particular flyer that had caught her eye, but the photograph of the missing person on the front, almost making her legs give out from under her.

Eyeing the poster in complete and utter disbelief, Regine found herself face to face with Jerry happily smiling back at her from an old black and white image, his eyes so gentle and kind.

Her heart continued to beat faster as she read over the words countless times, trying and failing to comprehend what was happening.

 _"_ _Last seen on Monday, March 19th."_

The same day Jerry had attacked her.

He must have never made it home that night.

Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head now, a growing black cloud obscuring the corners of her vision until she was sure she would pass out right then and there. Clumsily lowering her body to rest on the curb before that happened, she finally tore her gaze away from Jerry's face and tried to calm her erratic breathing before anyone could stumble upon an unconscious girl on the boardwalk ground before breakfast.

She had been having such a nice day.

Her mind was swimming with explanations, going over every little detail about that night to find the truth yet none of them seemed to add up as much as the one she knew not to even let herself consider.

There was no way in hell David could have been responsible for this, whatever it was that had happened to Jerry. No, Jerry was just a sad man who must have realized his life in Santa Carla was meaningless so he ran off or something. It made sense. She would believe it wholeheartedly, no questions asked.

At least, she could convince herself to believe it. Jerry had no family here but a single sister, who was most likely responsible for the flyer, and he never mentioned having any friends except for her, kind of.

She needed to talk to Andrew. For all she knew, he was the last person to see Jerry before he "disappeared." Maybe he would know what was going on.

Blowing a few strands of hair from her face, Regine knew she was grasping at straws, knowing full well that something terrible had happened to him. But how could she really know for sure? The police could end up finding his body washed up on the shore in a few weeks, ruling it a suicide.

Her breathing now slow and steady, Regine couldn't help but feel a cold nonchalance spread through her as she continued to study Jerry's photograph.

Did she care that he was missing? This had been the person who had recently stalked, attacked, and threatened her not just a few days ago. Could this be a blessing in disguise? No more looking over her shoulder or worrying about making eye contact with him in the club when she was on stage. She was free of Jerry, and there was some small part inside Regine that felt content about that. Relieved.

People disappeared from this town every day, the disturbing amount of flyers in front of her proved that, with some showing up a few days later and some vanishing completely, leaving no trace of their existence behind. It was a piece of Santa Carla that had always been hard to swallow but as sick as it might have been to an outsider, people had actually grown used to it. The missing posters, the lackluster search parties, all of it. Regine knew she should feel more remorse or worry or _something_ for Jerry, who had once been someone she cared for in a bizarre way. And yet, she just couldn't bring herself to feel anything at all.

Plus, even considering the possibility that David might have had a hand in hurting him was almost too terrible to fathom. It was safe to assume that she couldn't simply ask David about it, equally fearing his reaction whether it be teasing or actually murderous.

So Regine did what she had always done before. She pushed all her terror and morbid curiosity deep down within her so it could never come out while simultaneously convincing herself with unwavering certainty that Jerry had split town after that night at Doll House, never to be seen wandering the streets of Santa Carla for the rest of his lonely and pathetic life.

Feeling too dazed to continue her run to the end of the pier, she slowly pushed herself from the curb, resolving to simply walk home instead. Sparing one last glance at Jerry's picture before turning on her heel, she scrutinized his every feature before dragging her eyes to meet his once more. Those eyes that held such sweetness were not the eyes she remembered staring menacingly into hers while his hands wrapped roughly around her neck, a murderous flame igniting in his gaze, revealing his true nature in those last moments before she lost consciousness. He would have killed her, only someone had gotten to him first. With her blood boiling and eyes hard, Regine threw her hand forward and ripped the poster from the glass, shredding it fiercely before letting the tattered remains float away across the pier with the wind. Without looking back again, Regine assured herself that he had gotten what he deserved.

* * *

That night, thumping music could be heard from blocks away as Jane and Regine made their way to St. Mary's on foot after deciding it was too nice of a night to drive. While the streets weren't nearly as crowded as they were on weekends, natives took to their usual hang out spots to enjoy a night free of tourists overcrowding their territory while it lasted.

It was just passed 9 o'clock and Regine was trailing behind Jane, who was nearly skipping down the sidewalk, impatient to finally get to their destination.

"We have to get there before the line forms!" she called over her shoulder, the multicolored sequence beads of her dress shimmering like crystals under every streetlight.

"I'm going as fast as I can, alright? You're the one who convinced me to wear these shoes," Regine complained while looking down at her heeled boots regrettably.

As they neared St. Mary's, Regine felt the fluttering of excitement in her stomach, shivers running up and down her body in anticipation as they crossed the street. She hadn't been to St. Mary's since the night she met David for the first time, not counting their slightly uncomfortable conversation in the parking lot the day after, her face growing increasingly hotter as she tried not to think about the possibility of running into him tonight.

There wasn't much of a line when they finally got there, but Regine lit up a cigarette anyway to calm her nerves before going inside. Tony didn't seem to be working up front, so they had a little extra time to kill anyways.

"You know, I haven't been here since Paul stood me up," Jane said with an angry tinge to her voice, suggesting she was still upset about the situation despite how hard she was trying to hide it.

Regine sighed. "Hopefully he isn't here."

"No, I hope he is actually," Jane replied coldly. "Then I can call him an asshole to his face. You know, to get closure and all that."

Snickering, Regine shook her head. "How very mature of you. Maybe then you can stop talking about him," she teased.

Jane looked offended. "I don't talk about him _that_ much," she argued, taking a deep breath and shrugging her shoulders. "Do I?"

"You had a crush, it's pretty much unavoidable," Regine reasoned as they inched closer to the entrance. "It's funny how it just sneaks up on you like that, isn't it? You meet someone and at first you don't think much of it until it's already too late. All of the sudden, everything is about them, your thoughts, conversations, _everything_. I don't know, it's weird. Don't you think?"

A knowing smirk began forming on Jane's lips as she listened to Regine speak.

"You got anyone making you feel like that lately?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Regine blinked. "What, no? It was just an observation," she said quickly, knowing full well that she was lying through her teeth.

"Uh huh," Jane replied, her tone suspicious as they finally made their way inside after being cleared by the doorman.

Regine was blushing but she did her best to ignore it, hoping the dim lighting inside St. Mary's would conceal her rosy cheeks somewhat.

As was expected, the place was crowded, but not too packed where Regine felt like she was being suffocated with no room for escape. She could easily walk over to the bar without squeezing passed a sea of tourists, and she felt herself relax a bit more because of it. The music filling the room was as loud as ever, the vibrations of the beat creating an electrifying pull to the dance floor yet Regine fought to restrain herself. She didn't want to leave Jane alone like she had last time, deciding it was best to get a drink first before anything else.

Finding two seats together at the bar was a miracle in itself, but the girls were shocked to see the pretty bartender coming right over to take their order after only a few minutes, a vision that was simply unheard of on the weekends. After ordering a whiskey and soda and talking easily with Jane, Regine finally decided it was time to explain to her everything that had happened with Jerry. Well, technically she didn't tell her _everything_ , deciding the story was juicy enough without mentioning David's existence or Jerry's sudden disappearance. She knew that would only scare Jane and make her wary towards David when Regine finally did tell her about him. As much as she hated keeping secrets from her best friend, there were some things that were just better left unsaid, at least for now.

"Oh my god, let me see!" Jane exclaimed while lifting Regine's thin, black scarf away from her neck to inspect the bruises Jerry's wrath had left there. "I told you he was a creep, Regine. They seriously need to up their security in that dump for Christ's sake. He could have killed you!"

"Jane, it's fine _. I'm fine_. Andrew took care of everything," she said reassuringly, feeling more confident in her words knowing that Jerry would never lay a hand on her again. "You gotta stop worrying so much about me. I already have Jenna for that and she's enough of a handful as it is."

Jane huffed. "How can I not when shit like this happens to you on the regular though?"

"Well now you're just exaggerating," Regine contested, trying not to let her frustration show. "I really don't want this to be the main topic of conversation tonight. We're supposed to be having fun, remember?"

Jane's eyes softened somewhat as she nodded her head, but her eyes still twitched with concern. This definitely wouldn't be the last time she would be bringing it up, but Regine was relieved that the subject was dropped for the time being.

Suddenly, Jane's eyes looked passed Regine towards the door, her body starting to tense and her hand balling into a fist. Confused, Regine took note of her friend's angered expression and swiftly turned in her seat to see what had caused such a drastic change in her body language.

She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was to see who had walked into the bar, but she felt a jolt of electricity surge through her regardless.

It was them.

Paul, Marko, Dwayne, and of course, David standing at the forefront, his eyes scanning the room ever so briefly as they headed towards the pool tables with leisurely strides. Everyone seemed to be watching them as they made their entrance, their unique style and rebellious attitudes turning more than just a few heads. Before David's wandering gaze could meet hers, Regine rapidly turned in her seat to face the bar instead, her cheeks almost flaming now.

"That _asshole_ ," Jane seethed next to her. "Sure, he can come here every other night of the week but when we have a date? Nope, apparently that's asking way too much of him. I should go over there and get my closure before I get too drunk and forget."

"No!" Regine exclaimed before she knew what she was saying. If Jane went over there now, Regine wouldn't have time to tell her about David and she'd also be left to sit at the bar alone, trying not to have a panic attack. "Let's at least finish our drinks first. A little liquid confidence will do you good," she offered, desperately hoping Jane would bite.

The familiar sensation of being watched was making her itch, forcing her to accept that David must have noticed her by now. She wanted so badly to go to him, she just didn't know how he would react. Maybe he didn't want his friends to know about her, explaining why they only ever interacted at the club, when he was alone. It would also confuse the hell out of Jane, who might never be accepting of David knowing that he was Paul's friend.

This was all so complicated.

It was taking everything in Regine to fight off the urge to run away, to go home and hide, to escape from this beyond messy situation. It was her own damn fault, really, but that fact didn't make it any easer.

Throwing her head back, she downed her drink in just a few gulps, already in need of another one. Perhaps she was the one in need of some liquid confidence as well. It most definitely wouldn't hurt. Jane smiled despite her annoyance and followed suit, seemingly on the same page with waiting to confront Paul after all.

Luckily, the pool tables were far enough away for Regine to feel slightly comfortable despite David's commanding presence. Attempting to be as sneaky as possible, she would turn her head to the side every so often, using her peripheral vision to watch him without being completely obvious about it. He was wearing both coats tonight, a tall dark figure with platinum locks was all she could detect from her obstructed view, most likely to appear as intimidating as possible to anyone looking for trouble. She could see Marko's vibrant jacket moving around the pool table, the colors dancing under the blue and purple lights moving above them. Paul was laughing about something Dwayne had said, most likely further enraging Jane who was staring at him blatantly as she continued to loudly drain the vodka from her glass through her straw.

After ordering a few more drinks and trying to avoid the existence of the boys altogether, Regine had to admit that she was feeling pretty good, almost like the alcohol had washed away any insecurities she had felt before. She didn't care if he was embarrassed to be seen with her or not, if he wasn't interested in making the first move than neither was she. This actually worked out better now that she was drunk enough to realize it. Now she didn't have to worry about saying anything to Jane about him. She didn't need to know about something that didn't really matter anyways. They would both enjoy their night separately and that was fine. Regine was fine with that.

Really, she was.

As content as she felt, Regine knew that if they continued to sit at the bar, Jane would drink herself into a stupor and possibly embarrass herself in front of Paul. Hopping out of her stool with fuzzy determination, she grabbed her friend's hand, battling the dizziness as they strutted to the dance floor, making sure to pass by the boys as they did so. While she might have accepted the fact that David wasn't acknowledging her, Regine still wanted to go out of her way to make it known that she wasn't going to either. It might have been the liquor giving her this boost of confidence, but she just couldn't help herself as she sauntered by their pool table and glanced at David without stopping. He looked back at her with cool nonchalance, completely calm as he leaned back against the wall, waiting to see what she did next. Challenged, Regine's attention immediately turned to focus on the smaller blond boy who was glancing up from his position over the table, pool stick expertly aimed in position, his eyes flickering with recognition.

"Hi Marko," she said flirtatiously, already walking away with Jane, who was doing her best not to give Paul the middle finger, before she could hear a response.

A few whistles and quiet laughs echoed from their table, leaving Regine to smirk in victory on her way to the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Jane asked, oblivious to her ulterior motives.

"Just wanted to say hello," she fibbed, the alcohol making it easier for Regine to lie to her.

The DJ was spinning a mix of various dance songs, but when a remix of "I Feel The Earth Move" by Martika floated through the speakers, the dance floor flooded with people, causing Jane to squeal with giddy excitement. No longer caring about the boys at the pool table, the two danced with each other, laughing and twirling along to the music despite how cramped the dance floor was. Swaying her arms above her head, Regine kept her eyes closed, afraid that her wandering gaze might land right on David without meaning to. The pounding rhythm flowed through her effortlessly as she moved her hips to match the beat.

She wondered if Marko would be brave enough to come dance with her again like he had the first night they met, although Regine figured it was highly doubtful. If last night was any indication, David was definitely the possessive type, even if he was deliberately ignoring her now. She was still "his" or whatever.

Just as the song was transitioning, a thick splash of cold liquid hit Regine's front, coating her chest and part of her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open to see that a fellow dancer had accidentally knocked right into her, their fruity cocktail starting to run down her arm and drip onto the sticky floor, the culprit seemingly vanishing into the crowd.

Just perfect.

Looking at Jane, Regine realized she was lost in her own drunken world, showing no indication that she noticed her friend standing before her soaking wet. Better than to ruin her moment, Regine decided to slip to the bathroom without mentioning anything to her oblivious friend, concluding that she'd be back within minutes with a less sticky upper torso. Luckily, she had been wearing a black off-the-shoulder dress so she wasn't too worried about the fabric staining, her mind too distracted to look towards the pool tables as she rushed over to the back of the room to wash off.

It had taken longer than she expected to complete her task, however, as there was a line to even get into the women's restroom, leaving an impatient Regine to stand covered in strawberry daiquiri behind ten other waiting girls. Once she was finally semi-dry, she darted towards the dance floor once again, fearing that Jane would be worried about her.

A hand snaking around hers interrupted her journey, however, and Regine jumped at the sudden sensation of warm leather-covered fingers wrapping around hers.

Biting her lip to keep from smiling, she whirled around to face David, who was looking at her with a mixture of desire and playfulness in his eyes.

"Come on," he urged, leaning forward to murmur in her ear. "We're goin' somewhere."

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she followed him, there hands firmly intertwined as he guided her through the crowd to the back entrance. She didn't care where he was taking her, it didn't matter in the slightest as long as she was with him. All logical thought was erased from her mind as she brushed a finger along his knuckles in anticipation. Any worry about Jane looking for her flew out the window instantly as he turned to raise an eyebrow at her in response. She was spellbound.

The narrow alley leading up to the back entrance was empty and dark, almost so dark that Regine had trouble seeing more than a few inches in front of her. But she saw him. His blond hair that she couldn't wait to run her fingers through almost seemed to glow under the moonlight as he secured the door closed behind them.

It was so quiet.

They were finally alone for the first time since their first kiss, brief flickering memories of last night flooding her mind as he approached her with the same fervor as the night before. Except this time, she was ready. Without wasting any more time, she closed the space between them and threw both arms around his shoulders, attacking his lips with her own. He responded without delay, clutching her waist tightly with his hands, bringing them even closer together. She craved every inch of him, feeling the arching muscles of his back underneath her fingertips through the thick fabric of his coat while he slowly led her backwards until her back hit the jagged brick of the wall behind her. Letting her head fall to the side, he gazed at her slender neck with frenzied lust dancing in his eyes, ripping away the scarf and leaning over her to plant hot kisses along the length of her aching throat, sending chills up and down her spine as she shivered with pleasure.

"David," she whispered breathlessly, causing him to pause his teasing for the slightest of seconds, his ragged breath hitting the glistening spots on her skin in the absolute best way.

They were silent until his voice came out hoarse and severe against her neck.

"Say it again," he demanded, his hold on her waist moving lower to grip her hip possessively.

Smirking, Regine weaved a hand through his hair, pushing him towards her exposed neck again, wanting to feel the ecstasy of his mouth on her once more before rewarding him any further.

With a low growl, he complied with her silent demand, adding a bit more teeth this time which only made it feel _better_.

"David, David, David," she sighed his name over and over again like a spell, spurring him on all the more until his lips were on hers again, this time practically forcing his way through with his tongue. She responded immediately, opening her mouth for him to massage more of her tongue with his in tantalizing patterns.

Hunching lower, his hand traveled down to the back of her leg and pulled it upwards, successfully hitching it against his side. Slowly tracing patterns along her skin with his fingers, she noticed his hand moving dangerously close to her inner thigh, somewhat breaking her out of the hypnosis he had put her under. Reaching her hand to stop him from getting any further up her skirt, she begrudgingly broke their kiss, looking at him earnestly.

"In an alleyway? Really?" she asked snidely. She might have been a stripper but she did have at least _some_ decency.

Instead of being irritated at the interruption, David only grinned at her, his eyes devious.

"Anywhere," he answered, his voice thick with lust as he hastily grabbed her chin to pull her into another kiss.

* * *

 **So sorry to end it there but I decided to break this chapter up into two parts because it was getting way too long. Expect an update very soon and I hope you all are enjoying it so far!**

 ** _Please Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Can I just start by saying how much I am living for these thoroughly detailed reviews? From ridiculously talented writers no less? Because I am. They are my lifeblood, please keep them coming. Also those of you who have reviewed every single chapter? Hello, you're so great. It is so much fun hearing your insights on characters and their possible intentions, making guesses as to why they might react a certain way and whatnot. I love it all. You guys are all incredible. Specifically: _Momma Kay, UnspokenFaith, WithLoveForever, LeandraMartel,_ _LostInSantaCarla3, TishaLiz,_ and _WendyLeaf_. Your support has been undeniably encouraging. Thank you all so much.**

 **Also, I know this chapter is a tad shorter in length, but only because it is a continuation of the one before it. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

David didn't try to push his luck again after that, his hands either staying firmly planted on her waist or occasionally trailing up her spine to tangle in her hair to hold her still, but never anywhere she didn't want them.

With her lips swollen and heart beating frantically, Regine pulled away from him, the vertigo enveloping her entire body and threatening to take over for good. It must have been the mixture of vodka and David's intoxicating scent making her feel this way, opening her eyes slowly to look at him only to find it difficult to focus on his face, her vision cloudy, everything spinning around her. She must not have dried off completely before he had stolen her away, because the soft breeze blowing by pricked at her skin like fine needles, her fingers starting to go numb with every passing second.

They continued to share passionate kisses until he broke away, his face mere centimeters from hers as he darted his tongue out to lick his lips, his eyes opening slowly to look at her, entrancing Regine to her very core. His pale irises were smoldering as he peered down at her, still so vibrant in the darkness, a snort escaping his throat as his gaze traveled from her face slowly down to her vibrating body.

"Cold?"

Regine shook her head with vigor.

"No," she lied, looking passed him to stare at the wall instead of his face.

"You're trembling," he stated matter-of-factly, his voice low, a gloved finger tracing a soft line up her arm, making her shiver even more under his touch. He could have stayed out there all night with her, no matter how cold it got. Regine had seen it all over his face before averting her eyes, could hear it so clearly in his voice. Looking passed his tough, callous demeanor, she could see the flame of boyish excitement radiating from within him no matter how hard he was trying to conceal it.

"I think I'll live."

The creamy skin of his exposed neck looked especially appetizing to Regine as she still tried to avoid meeting his gaze, lowering her head so she could nibble softly along his throat and elicit a shallow breath to escape his smirking lips.

"You sure about that? I can think of a few ways to warm you up," he offered while tilting his head slightly to the side, providing her with more flesh to explore with her tongue without giving in completely. "Interested?"

"Do any of those involve going inside by chance?" she asked with her mouth still against him, her arms casually slipping beneath his thick coat to simultaneously feel more of his body while also using him as a blanket.

He pretended to think for a moment.

"Technically, yes," he murmured before crudely bringing her hips flush against his, causing her to yelp in surprise. "But people might stare."

The heat Regine felt rush to her stomach was palpable, certainly warming her up enough to feel white-hot electricity surge all the way down to her toes.

He knew just what to say to make her melt before him, causing her to momentarily question whether or not this was all rehearsed, words that had been repeated over and over during previous romantic conquests. Practiced or not, she couldn't deny the way she felt around him, like he was this beacon for everything Regine was missing in her life. He was exciting, maybe even a little dangerous, and there was so much under the surface she was so desperate to uncover. There was something kindred between them, something unspoken yet clearly shared with the other, she felt it whenever they touched. She wondered if he felt loneliness like she did, the kind that remained even when surrounded by an ocean of people, never really ebbing away until something – or someone – ignited a new spark within her. A curiosity, a glimmer of passion, or maybe just a small crush that made her forget for a little while. Regine would enjoy what David was invoking within her while it lasted, but nothing that felt this good was ever permanent. If she didn't know anything else about him for the rest of eternity, she sure as hell knew that much.

Breaking her train of thought, she heard him chuckle under his breath, probably at her dazed expression and lack of response to his advances. He tucked a tendril of blonde hair behind her ear with unexpected tenderness, bringing her back to life, his charm dripping off him in waves as his lips curled into that cocky grin she was now so accustomed to. Finally looking him in the eye, Regine tried not to sigh as she examined every bit his striking face, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to fuddle her senses.

He really was beautiful.

He could have grabbed any girl from inside the bar, regardless if he knew them or not, for a few minutes of mindless passion and they'd go willingly, totally without question. One flash of that devilish smile and he could have anyone.

She wanted to feel special that he had chosen her, wanted to be with only her. And yet…

"I should probably get back," she said with remorse, trying her best to be logical when she knew she'd rather spend the night in this dirty alleyway with only him. "Jane's probably been looking for me. Unless she's found Paul, in which case we might want to hurry before she gets charged with first degree murder."

Sliding her hands out from under his coat, she leaned against the cold rigidness of the wall behind her and crossed her arms, knowing they'd never get out of there with his taut back muscles just inches from her grasp.

"Paul can take care of himself," he enticed in a sultry voice, clearly not through with her just yet as he leaned down to press a hot kiss against her collarbone, nearly causing Regine to collapse onto the floor. "You sure you wanna go inside?"

Regine exhaled in desire but held her ground. "Yes."

"Are you…" he started before grabbing the back of her upper thighs, lifting her off the ground and pinning her to the wall again, planting enough kisses on her neck to make her eyes almost roll back into her head. "Absolutely positive?"

He was teasing her now. _Of course_ she'd rather stay with him, but her vision was growing blurrier by the second and Regine didn't know how long she'd be able to stay awake before she lost all mental function.

Feeling experimental, Regine decided to try a new angle of persuasion as her legs wrapped around him tightly.

Leaning forward so that her lips brushed against his pierced ear, she darted her tongue towards the lobe before using her teeth to bite down lightly on the sensitive skin there, her hot breath no doubt sending shivers down _his_ spine this time. "David," she whispered slowly, relishing in the sound of his name escaping her lips and knowing that he loved hearing her say it, too. "Take me inside."

It wasn't a question. It was a soft demand of sorts, almost a test to see how he'd react.

His eyes searched hers with shrewd awareness, detecting her attempts at fooling him almost too easily. All she could do was smile back at him and hope he wasn't irritated with her for trying to seduce him into getting her way.

"You thought that would work on me," he said it as a statement, speculative. Then he laughed grimly. "Funny."

He had seen right through her and yet Regine wasn't all that surprised. He could read her like a book.

Playing his way, she forfeited all power with a single word. "Please?"

After a brief roll of his eyes, he finally nodded curtly, continuing to watch her for a few short seconds before putting her down and stepping away from the wall, his face unreadable, obviously not used to anyone besides him giving the orders. "Suit yourself," he resolved, completely collected once again as he strolled to the door, pulling it open with relative ease and leaning his back against the metal frame, gesturing inside with his arm. "After you, Blondie."

Trying to keep things light, Regine walked over to his tall form and grabbed his hand aiming inside, dragging him behind her as she entered the bar.

"C'mon, you," she called over her shoulder, mimicking his actions from earlier in some small way. He wouldn't be the only calling all the shots, she decided in her drunken state as she continued to pull him through the hallway, a defiant smile spreading across her features after hearing David breathe a laugh as he trailed behind her, clearly amused by her impulsive actions.

Her fingers interlocked with his as they stepped onto the main floor of St. Mary's, now with even more sweating bodies occupying every inch of the place since the two had disappeared outside. One regrettable look towards the dance floor spurred Regine to release David's hand instantly and throw her own over her mouth in shock.

Nestled in the far corner of the pulsating dance floor was Jane, caught in a furious lip-lock with none other than Paul.

Or at least it looked like Paul. Regine couldn't really be sure with Jane completely covering his body with her own, her hands carelessly weaved into his thick blond hair as they kissed with burning passion.

"Oh god, she is _definitely_ going to regret this tomorrow," Regine mused aloud, although she doubted David could even hear her words over the pervasively loud music surrounding them.

Watching their display with moderate disgust, she looked over to see him standing ramrod straight next to her, his expression darkening significantly, mouth pressed into a firm line as he observed the zealous couple. His mask was slowly slipping away, although Regine hadn't the faintest idea as to why he'd be so upset to see Jane and Paul together. Linking his two hands together at his middle, his fingers drummed a tense beat against the worn leather covering the opposite hand in what looked to be a form of distraction to keep from doing something rash. Either that or he was plotting to kill Paul and make it look like an accident. She could feel his agitation sparking off him with every tense breath, yet she tried to make an attempt at conversation anyways.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked lamely, knowing with almost absolute certainty that he'd deny anything being wrong, especially to her. What was with that anyways?

Clenching and unclenching his jaw, he looked at her and forced a smirk, the darkness in his eyes remaining still. "Just fine, babydoll," he soothed with trained ease. "They seem to have gotten over their differences, hm?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Regine simply sighed. She didn't know why she even bothered. It was like talking to a brick wall sometimes, she was stupid to ask about it in the first place. They stood there silently for a minute longer until she felt him place a hand at the small of her back, his lips to her ear.

"Let's go."

She quirked a brow. "Where to? A dumpster this time?"

His eyes lightened somewhat at that. "Maybe," he offered, playing along. "Not a fan of dark enclosed spaces?"

"The claustrophobia I can handle," she reasoned in a serious tone despite her unwavering dizziness as they walked. "But the smell would be a deal-breaker, I'm afraid."

He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Why? You plan on seeing me again or something," her tone was much too hopeful for her liking, but the liquor had been doing wonders for her confidence and she was not about to start practicing boring rationale now.

"Just _full_ of questions tonight, aren't we?" he pinpointed, most likely in hopes of avoiding the subject of taking her on a proper date altogether.

Trying not to let it get to her, Regine swallowed her embarrassment and pressed forward. "Fine. Forget I said anything at all, take me to the dumpster."

A mild shake of his head was his only response as he led her through the crowd effortlessly, people parting like zombified curtains to let them by.

 _This is new_ , Regine thought to herself as they strolled all the way to the pool tables located on the opposite side of the room like it was nothing. Usually it was an absolute mission to even try and walk a few feet in front of you when this place was as packed as it currently was.

Brushing it aside, they were already coming closer to the corner David and the others had occupied earlier, Dwayne and Marko still hovering over the table in the midst of another game of pool. Regine almost froze in place but David's hand planted firmly on her lower back made it impossible not to keep moving as he guided her over to them.

She was now entering foreign territory here.

Never had she ever spent time with David around his friends, her smile threatening to become a grimace as she helplessly tried to control her nerves. Was this a normal situation for him? Just something he did? Bring girls to play pool with his friends? Regine had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't, even though she had absolutely no evidence to support her hunch whatsoever. Maybe he introduced the boys to a different girl every week and she would never know.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she walked forward with David at her side. _Just breathe_ , she stressed continually in her head as Marko and Dwayne both looked up to see them approaching, their expressions displaying varying levels of curiosity, Dwayne's gaze only meeting hers for a fleeting second before moving around to the other side of the table to take his shot. Marko gave a bit of a laugh when he saw Regine, only confusing her more.

"Boys," David greeted before pulling out two chairs from the small round table next to them. "You remember Regine," he said, it sounding more like a declaration of fact rather than an introduction. Like he was bored.

Dwayne expertly thrust his pool stick forward, landing three balls in their respective holes before nodding in her direction, clearly not interested in the pleasantries that came with meeting new people. Either that or he wasn't particularly concerned with talking to her specifically. He seemed more personable on the night they met. Quiet, but not unfriendly.

"How could we forget," Marko said with a wink, apparently keeping up with their little flirtatious game from before.

"Hi guys," she addressed with a small wave in their direction. Regine's eyes drifted towards David then, who was now leaning back in his chair, hands folded, a scowl permanently etched onto his face.

Something was wrong and she had absolutely no idea how to fix it. To make him feel better. She didn't feel this nurturing towards many people in her life, but for the few she did care greatly for, Regine would experience an uncomfortable tugging at her heart until they were feeling better again. Only this was David she was thinking about, someone she barely knew and yet was growing to care for in a way she'd never felt before. Realizing this was also paired with the realization that she really didn't _know_ David very well at all, leaving her at a complete loss at what to do in times like this. For someone as moody as him though, she figured she'd better figure it out sooner rather than later.

Chewing on her lip and standing next to his hunched form awkwardly, she made a snap decision that she probably wouldn't have even considered if she wasn't drunk, her liquored-up confidence level still heartily intact as she spoke over the loud music.

"Can I play?"

Marko looked up from chalking his pool cue to gawk at her before his eyes went behind her to glance at David. Asking for permission perhaps? Regine waited.

Turning to look at her again, he smiled and nodded his head towards the table. "You sure you know how?"

His patronizing tone made her wince inwardly. This was _not_ the Marko she had met on the dance floor weeks ago. What was _with_ everyone tonight?

"Uh, I'm pretty sure," she retorted in a flat tone before grabbing a stick of her own. David was most assuredly watching her from his spot behind them, but she imagined he wasn't. Maybe watching her drunkenly try to beat his friends at pool would make him feel better. Probably not, but damnit if she wouldn't try.

"You wanna be on my team? We could gang up on Dwayne and kick his ass," Marko offered.

Before Regine could answer, Dwayne tossed his cue to Marko without a single glance in her direction before walking passed them. "You guys play. I'm gonna get another drink."

Regine frowned at his back as he strided by, his cold words filling her with guilt at the thought of possibly ruining their game. Looking around, the other two boys gave no indication that this was a strange occurrence and yet she had never felt so out of place before.

"Looks like it's just you and me," the blond boy smirked while handing her Dwayne's discarded pool cue.

She forced another smile. Despite her discomfort, she was going to get through this without embarrassing herself in front of David. Turning to face him and his steadfast gaze, she noticed he had relaxed somewhat from his mysterious severity from earlier.

"Are you going to play, too? We could even make it interesting," she offered.

David arched a brow, leaning forward slightly. "How interesting?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, whoever loses can buy the next round?"

"Ah, come on. Where's the fun in that?" Marko yelled from behind them.

"You got any better ideas?" Regine called back, doubtful that the manic boy with the crazy jacket had the same idea of fun as her.

"I know," David interrupted, bringing her attention back to him like a magnet. With his fingers tapping along his jaw in thought, Regine was growing more and more worried about his proposition as time passed.

"If you beat Marko, _you_ get to decide where the night goes. That could mean whatever you want, going home where it's nice and safe, quiet…" he trailed off while looking at her with amusement, like he was positive he knew that was what she wanted. "Anything you want to do, your wish is my command," he made sure to spread an arrogant grin across his face at that.

"But if you lose," he continued in a darkly mischievous tone, sending a shiver up Regine's spine as she listened to his every word, with fear or exhilaration she wasn't quite sure. "You're mine for the night. That means if I want to leave, you're comin' with me. If I want to, say jump off a bridge, well you'll be jumping right alongside me sweetheart."

The music and buzz of mindless chatter around her disappeared, leaving only David staring at her with fierce conviction in his eyes. She could faintly hear Marko chuckling over her shoulder.

"Let me get this straight," Regine clarified, her intoxication dwindling somewhat at the seriousness of his tone, although her confidence was still as firm and unwavering as stone. "I win and you have to do whatever I want. Literally, _whatever I want_. So let's say I want Chinese food or something. You'll –"

"Buy you all the chow mien you can eat, yeah," he finished almost instantly. "Only if you _win_ ," he said slowly, enunciating each word with precision.

"Right," she said in agreeance, still debating whether or not she should agree. It was risky, she couldn't deny that, like striking a deal with the devil only it shouldn't have felt so daunting. If she lost, she was basically giving up all freedom to _David_ of all people. On the other hand, if she won, she would be in total control of him for a change, an alluring concept that was obviously rare to come by. If she backed out now, they would think of her as a wet blanket, dull and boring, too afraid to take a gamble. She knew David was testing her and maybe she was falling right into his trap, but it would kill her to forfeit now, just when things were starting to get interesting. Casting away any shadow of doubt or feelings of fear, she looked at him with determination and held out her hand for him to take.

"I guess we have a deal."

Taking her hand in his and giving it a slight shake, he gazed up at her with intrigue and anticipation, his teeth bared and eyes dark, apparently already planning the night's events after his victory. Before he could respond, the sound of Marko clapping his hands behind them interrupted their standoff. "Alright, let's do this! You can break."

Shifting her focus away from David to the green felt table in front of her, Regine's eyes centered on the triangle of multicolored orbs that were just waiting to be dispersed. Blinking away her lasting dizziness, she wasted no time and angled her body over the table, placing her cue in position. Regine knew she wasn't a great pool player by any means but she could definitely hold her own after being taught by an old boyfriend of her mother's when she was fourteen.

Placing the cue between her index and middle finger, her left eye snapped closed to focus on the white ball in front of her, sliding the cue forward and smashing the clustered triangle into a flurry all across the board. The thrilling feeling of success rushed through her as she managed to effectively land two solid balls in the far-away pocket along the perimeter of the table.

Eyeing Marko with a cheeky grin, she rose to her full height and shrugged. "Looks like I'm solids."

Marko's eyes never left the table as he cleared his throat, clearly thrown off that Regine wasn't the amateur player they were expecting. "Yeah, looks like it."

Trying to sneak a glance at David in the corner proved to be futile, as he caught her staring immediately, his expression completely composed and his amused smirk growing ever so slightly across his face.

Marko was good, but not the best player she had ever seen. He would fling his cue forward in quick, jerky motions like a cobra striking its prey. What was weird, Regine noticed, was that every so often after he would position himself to aim for a certain striped ball, he would stop and align himself to aim for an entirely different one, almost like he was wearing an earpiece with someone telling him what ball to shoot for and where to aim.

And to make things stranger, when Regine was _sure_ she would be able to knock a few in the bag with one strike, the cue ball would miss her desired destination completely, sometimes even landing one of Marko's in the basket instead, much to her annoyance and Marko's delight.

"Damnit," she whispered under her breath after failing to land her last solid, the shiny red one, in the pocket directly across from her. Maybe she was more drunk than she had originally thought.

She had been keeping up with Marko well enough, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he was going easy on her, missing a few of his easy shots to save her the embarrassment of losing too badly.

"Close but _just_ not close enough," he jested, walking around her to the blue chalk at the edge of the table.

Regine sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I might be aiming better if I didn't have such a captivated audience over here," she complained while motioning over her shoulder to David, who hadn't said a single word since the game had started but was watching her intently, his focus remaining only on her despite Marko's erratic movements around the table.

He was making her sweat and she hated it.

"I can close my eyes if you ask nicely," David responded, crossing his arms as he spoke. "Wouldn't want you thinking I had an unfair advantage."

Marko's snicker left her feeling uneasy, bringing back the same discomfort Dwayne had left her with just moments before. In the back of her mind, Regine was hoping Jane would rush over to them and drag her away from their game, escaping outside so she could have a cigarette and think. Knowing that was highly unlikely now that Jane was all over Paul on the dance floor, she knew she was stuck, her hands feeling clammy against the pool cue in her grip as she shook her head.

"Don't inconvenience yourself," she said in a relaxed tone. "I should be quite used to your eyes on me by now."

"Among other things," David murmured, almost too quietly for her to hear over the music.

Almost.

Marko was now covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape his lips. Regine could feel her cheeks burning red in humiliation but turned away from David so he couldn't see, although he probably could already picture her flushed skin in his mind. That was what he had wanted to achieve anyways.

"Are you going to take the shot or are you just going to stand there giggling all night?" she asked Marko pointedly, trying to change the direction of the conversation at all costs.

All he did was shake his head, unperturbed.

"Chill out, Regine, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to lose," he said sweetly in response, bending forward so he could place his cue right where he wanted.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she replied, exasperated.

Just then, the ringing of laughter interrupted her train of thought, as her head turned instinctively at the proximity of the noise on her left side. Two girls leaning against the bar across the way were looking in their direction, smiling and whispering in each other's ear as they continued to gawk at them. They were both beautiful, with one standing tall and slender with dark red hair and the other small and athletic, her crimped blonde tresses framing her face as her red lips smirked upwards at what the other had whispered to her.

Suddenly it hit her that these girls weren't looking at them as a whole, _but David specifically_.

The cold tugging of jealously yanked at her heart as she continued to watch them gaze affectionately at him from across the room, apparently not at all worried about being caught admiring. Her eyes travelled to David then, who seemed to also notice the attention he was receiving, glancing at the girls then back to her with a small smirk, causing her to blush once again.

"Friends of yours?" she asked, trying to appear as nonchalant as humanly possible.

His eyes never left hers as he shook his head. "Nope," he answered, his smile growing more and more cocky as she looked at him.

This was just another distraction when she really needed to focus on the game. If David truly wanted to talk to those girls, he would be over there charming their pants off right now. But he wasn't. If she won, he would be hers for the rest of the night and vice versa. It was becoming disturbingly clear that maybe David wasn't the only possessive one here, with the need to walk over and press her lips to his growing more intense as she continued to watch the girls ogle what was hers. Regine instantly tried to shake that thought from her mind before turning away from him again, deciding to put all of her concentration in the game in front of her instead.

As she watched Marko sink his final striped ball into the pocket closest to where she stood, she could feel the harsh kick of defeat deep in her stomach, knowing that it wouldn't be long now until David was in total control again.

If she didn't make this shot now, Marko would win without question, the eight ball placed perfectly on the edge of the board for easy access. Her red solid, on the other hand, was on the opposite side of the table from where she positioned herself near the cue ball now, a hard shot for anyone to make let alone a drunk, preoccupied girl.

"I just want to say that if I make this shot, you both owe me a drink or something because come on," she tried to joke, pointing at the ball she so desperately needed to sink into the adjacent pocket.

Breathing deeply, Regine shut her left eye again and felt the polished wood slide between her fingers as she thrust the cue forward, hitting the cue ball as hard and fast as she could, hoping it was enough.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on and Regine watched in fleeting anticipation as the smashing sound of the cue ball hitting her solid one rang through her ears. And just like that, in the blink of an eye, the red ball disappeared miraculously inside the pocket she'd been aiming for, her heart soaring at the sight of it.

"Holy shit," Marko marveled from beside her, holding his hands up. "I gotta admit. Now I'm gettin' a little nervous."

Regine beamed up at him, doing her best to hold herself back from turning to David and giving him the finger. Her will to win was restored within an instant and she did not want to tarnish that by giving him the satisfaction of knowing that she cared what he thought about her small triumph.

"You should be," she challenged with another smile. "Because I'm feeling pretty lucky right about now."

Moving over to the opposite side of the table, Marko was now facing David but his focus was on the glowing eight ball still resting perfectly on the edge of the table. Regine watched him earnestly, trying to find a flaw in his form but could see nothing short of perfected technique.

However, right before he took his shot, his eyes flashed behind her to David for the briefest of seconds. A faint nod was all that followed before he flicked his cue forward with his wrist, Regine's heart now beating out of her chest. Her eyes never left the ball he sent flying towards the edge, noticing that his aim had been somewhat off as she watched it zoom down the board, traveling slightly off to the right of where the eight ball sat.

Regine's heart lurched even more in excitement then, knowing that he was going to miss.

Suddenly though, the cue ball made a sharp left out of absolutely nowhere, causing Regine to audibly inhale in disbelief. It was like some invisible hand had shifted the moving ball to hit the proper mark in the middle of the empty board. Sure enough, the globe collided with its target, sending the eight ball into the pocket flawlessly, leaving Regine pale as a sheet at what she had just witnessed.

He had cheated!

She didn't know how he had cheated exactly, but she knew that it was scientifically impossible for Marko's shot to change course so unexpectedly like that. There was absolutely no way the ball had just defied physics without anyone else noticing besides her.

Spinning around in hopes that David might object, his smug grin only infuriated her further.

"Sorry Reg, looks like you're with us tonight," Marko boasted without an ounce of guilt in his voice before she heard him fling his cue on the empty table.

Her eyes snapped shut and she breathed in deeply, her nerves threatening to get the best of her as she stood before David who was still sitting casually at the small round table, waiting.

Crossing her arms over her chest to match him, she begrudgingly spoke first.

"Any possible chance for a rematch?"

Looking down to smile in satisfaction, he slowly raised himself from his seat and placed a hand on her cold cheek roughly, staring deep into her eyes.

"No way in hell."

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all, I apologize deeply for such a long delay but I'm back! I'd like to express my undying appreciation for all the love and support I received for the last chapter, I believe it was my most reviewed yet! A very special thank you to _Momma Kay, LostInSantaCarla, Mairmairbear, Bev358, InfinityMars, LeandraMartel, Guest, TishaLiz, UnspokenFaith, WithLoveForever, Samcoo 12,_ _Smurficorn, and Erzsebeth Bathory._ You are the best and I cannot thank you all enough. I have not lost passion for this story and you guys give me that extra determination to push forward no matter how busy I become.**

 **As a symbol of my gratitude, I have created a playlist to accompany this story on 8tracks! It includes songs mentioned in the actual story along with songs that I personally listened to while writing the chapters! Some are fun synth oldies that have inspired me to keep the 80's vibe alive in the story while others are directly related to Regine and David, so they are somewhat darker and more plot-driven. I hope you all enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed making it! You can find the link in my bio xx**

 **Hope you all like the update~**

* * *

Oh, she was so screwed.

Sure, it had been hard to face the guy who had just gotten the best of her after a real nail-biter of a game of pool, but that creeping feeling of failure only seemed to spread as David towered over her with that Cheshire grin of his. It also didn't help that Regine felt compelled to cover his smug mouth with her own, but that was besides the point. She still felt stupid, regardless of how attracted she was to him. She was still the loser in this situation, a fact he would no doubt be reminding her of for the rest of the night. However long that was going to be…

"Alright, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here and ask. Should I be scared?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Regine. Would you like to be?"

Scratching her temple in false contemplation, she shook her head.

"Um, not really. No. And another thing –," she tried to say before he cut her off.

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions for someone who just gave up their freedom for the night. Now if I was a cruel person, I'd tell you to shut that pretty little mouth of yours until I said otherwise. You're lucky I'm feeling charitable." His eyes flickered to her lips for good measure, daring her to push him further.

Regine glared at him, waiting to see if he'd actually command her to stop talking. When he didn't, she pressed on.

"What about Jane?"

He shrugged. "What about her?"

"Well I can't just leave her here all alone, you've seen what happens when she's left to her own devices. Wouldn't it be alright if she came along, too?" she asked, hating the fact that she needed his _permission_.

He crossed his arms as he also pretended to consider her request for the briefest of seconds.

"I don't think so."

Regine waved a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"But she's cool! She'll fit right in with the guys, I promise. As you can tell, Paul already likes her a lot and I don't really see what the big deal is," she rambled, feeling more and more pathetic with every word.

David shook his head, looking at her incredulously as he stepped closer to her, his head cocked to the side. "You forget the rules already, gorgeous?" he stopped just inches from her face, once again placing a gloved-hand on her cheek to bring her even closer. "You saw Marko's shot with your own two eyes, didn't you? I won _fair and square_ ," he paused to smirk. "That means you're mine until the sun comes up. You can kick and scream all you want but it's not gonna change my mind. Not tonight," he sneered, eyes almost igniting in the thrill of power. "Your friend isn't coming," he finished before roughly removing his hand from her face.

Regine felt her eye twitch in anger as she continued to stare at him before huffing. "I hate this already," she mumbled under her breath, knowing she couldn't argue with him. "What should I tell her then? I can't just leave without saying anything, you know that."

"Don't know, don't really care. Whatever you have to. Meet me outside in ten minutes after you get rid of her."

He stopped to smile. "Oh and Regine?" he called before walking away. "That's an order."

So smug. _Too_ smug. She hated him.

"Would it kill you to at least say please?" she yelled to his retreating form.

He took the briefest of pauses before continuing towards to the exit.

"Wouldn't want to find out," he tossed over his shoulder, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, where the hell did you disappear to?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't think I didn't see you attacking Paul from all the way across the room, and definitely _not_ in the way you said you would. "

Finding Jane had been easy enough. If she wasn't on the dance floor or by the bar, she was usually in the ladies' room fixing her makeup, which most likely had been smudged completely off her face after her "encounter" with Paul. The two girls were currently tucked away in one of the stalls after Jane had grabbed Regine's hand and all but yanked her into the small cube. While they were speaking loudly over the music for every other girl to hear, it still felt more private than being out in the open.

"I know, _I know_ , okay? But one minute I was dancing with you and then the next thing I know, you're nowhere to be found and there he is, walking towards me. I just, he's so hot. You know how hard this is for me," Jane whined.

"Oh yeah, I can't possibly imagine all the pain and suffering you're going through right now. You're _so_ brave. Really," Regine insisted in a mock-serious tone.

"Except it was weird," Jane continued, ignoring Regine's sarcasm completely. "He kept wanting to go somewhere private. Like he was worried someone might see us or something. And don't get me wrong, I was more than okay with being alone with him, but something about it felt off to me. Oh god, you don't think he's _embarrassed_ of me, do you?"

Regine scrunched her nose and shook her head in disbelief. "No, that can't be it. He probably just wanted to go somewhere nice and quiet. Simple as that."

Chewing her swollen lip, Jane began to nod slowly. "I thought so, too. But it seemed so unlike him? He never cared about being seen before. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Anyways, stop avoiding the question."

"Wait, which one?"

"Where have you been this entire time?"

It was as if all the alcohol in her system had drained from her body, leaving Regine now void of her liquid confidence that had given her a surplus of eased indifference earlier, struggling to find the right words to say without sounding like a bumbling idiot. "Oh, that whole thing. It's pretty funny actually. Someone basically dumped their entire drink on me when we were dancing, so I came in here to wash off and stuff."

Jane's eyes narrowed as she listened. "Okay…but you weren't in any of the stalls when I first got here?"

Damn, Regine couldn't argue with that.

"Oh you mean where was I after that? I was just playing pool with some of Paul's friends. They're pretty cool."

" _Of course!_ "

Regine froze. "What?"

Jane gleefully clapped her hands like a kid on Christmas. "You like him! The blond with the curly hair! The one you waved to earlier. Holy crap, it all makes sense now. I saw you two on the dance floor a few weeks ago. And you've been acting weird ever since! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You really don't know what you're talking about," Regine objected.

"Come on, Regine. Don't lie to me, you know I can see right through you," Jane said, her tone much too self-assured for Regine's liking.

Knowing it was finally time to come clean, she took a deep breath before speaking again, preparing herself for what she had been avoiding for so long.

"Look, this might seem a little unexpected or whatever, but I don't have much time to explain. Yes, I've met someone. And it's definitely _not_ who you think it is. Marko is just a friend. It's the other one, the tall one with the platinum spikes. He's the guy I've been so scared to tell you about. Jane, he's like no one I've ever met before. There's something about him that's so appealing to me, and yet I'm terrified of him at the same time. I met him the night you met Paul, when I went to go have a cigarette outside. He asked for my lighter and I guess the rest is history," she said with a shrug.

She could see Jane start to open her mouth to speak and her eyes growing as wide as saucers, but Regine did her best to press on before she could get a word in. "And I know you're probably wondering why I haven't said anything, and I guess it's because I was so confused about everything. And I mean _everything_. I still am, actually," she confessed in realization before thinking of the best possible way to explain this. "But all I can say right now is that I gotta go. I guess you could say he's taking me out for the night. I'll be back at the apartment later but please, please, _please_ don't wait up for me, okay?"

Stunned, Jane simply nodded in response after a pregnant pause of stunned silence and Regine couldn't recall a time where her friend was rendered speechless besides this present moment. She guessed it _had_ been a long time since Regine was the one with the boy stories.

"Oh and I'm sorry for leaving you all alone back there, I didn't think you could get into too much trouble but you've managed to prove me wrong yet again."

Kissing her dumbfounded friend on the cheek, Regine slipped out of the stall to greet a small crowd of angry girls glaring daggers at her as they waited for a stall to open up. Regine grinned innocently back at each scowling face, not caring in the slightest that she had inconvenienced them.

Her journey to the exit of St. Mary's was accompanied with the internal conflict of whether or not to feel excited about the night ahead of her. On one had, she was going to be with David. She didn't know if that meant David _and_ his friends or just the two of them, but she couldn't deny she was hoping for the latter. On the other hand, he could ask her to do anything and she'd have to comply. Regine wasn't sure she was ready for what he was about to put her through, especially after feeling his eager hand travel up her thigh in the alley earlier that night. While she knew he wouldn't coerce her into doing anything like _that_ , she was still fearful of what he had up his sleeve. And yet she was excited, too. Such a perfect mixture of terror and exhilaration filled her until she was sure she would faint. How was he the only person in the world that could conjure up such conflicting feelings within her?

It wasn't difficult to find him, despite being surrounded by people who were cooling off outside, the unmistakable iciness of his hair coming into view instantly as she stepped into the brisk air. He was waiting for her just like he said he would, the end of his cigarette glowing red as he inhaled deeply, watching her.

He was alone, which relaxed her somewhat.

Finally making her way to stand before him, she avoided his gaze for as long as she could, choosing to instead rustle in her purse for what she desired most.

"Let's get this over with then," she said grimly, pulling out a cigarette of her own, too stubborn to ask for a drag of his.

He laughed.

"There's the enthusiastic spirit I've been looking for all night," he said with a wink, returning her sarcasm without batting an eye and flicking his shrinking cigarette onto the asphalt. "Follow me."

Before she could take her first puff, he was already gone, disappearing among the throng of strangers around them. Pushing passed them as swiftly as she could and following the tips of his hair above the crowd, she found him standing in front of his Triumph, her lips turning upwards slightly at the sight of it.

"Okay, maybe tonight won't be all bad," she admitted.

"Who said any of it would be _bad_?" he asked innocently.

Regine crossed her arms.

"Hm, I don't know Mr. Power-Trip, why don't you take a look in the mirror so you can see how smug you've been ever since you won the bet. Who wouldn't be scared of that?"

Looking around in both directions, he shrugged his shoulders before climbing on his bike. "Don't see any mirrors around. Guess I'll never know," he concluded, his smile only growing wider. "Let's go."

She was feeling like his pet already, coming whenever he called, but there was nothing she could do about it. At least not until the sun came up. She could tough it out until then, she simply had no other choice.

Biting her lip, Regine stared down at her attire, which was most certainly _not_ fit for riding on a motorcycle, then looked back at him sheepishly. It was also chillier than usual that night, a shiver running up her spine at the thought of traveling at light speed into the night on his bike. Almost as if he had read her mind, David sighed in exasperation and shrugged out of his jackets, throwing the soft leather one to her before slipping his heavy coat back over his shoulders.

"Satisfied?" he asked before roaring the Triumph to life.

"Very," she said with gratitude, slipping the jacket around her and breathing in, his captivating scent still lingering within its fibers. Without wasting any more of David's precious time, she swung her leg over and straddled the bike behind him, making sure to hold on to his middle in case he forgot to warn her before taking off.

Noting her tight grip around his waist, she could feel him laugh against her. "You're starting to look like you know what you're doing. Been riding on the back of anyone else's bike lately?"

"No, not since with you two days ago!" Regine retorted.

She could see the back of his head nod.

"Good," he murmured and she could tell instantly that he was smirking.

Without another word, they were off, zooming through the parking lot and onto the dark, foggy streets.

There was just nothing like riding on a motorcycle, feeling the unadulterated power reverberate from underneath her body as they flew forward. Any fear she had felt on her first ride had vanished now as Regine chose to rest her cheek against his back and close her eyes for a majority of the ride as David took them to their mysterious destination. With his jacket wrapped tightly around her and his chilled hand covering hers at his middle every so often, it was hard not to feel a strange sense of pride. She felt special, a guy like him wanted to spend time with _her_ out of all the beautiful girls in Santa Carla to choose from. Regine knew the type of attention he received from the opposite sex, witnessing it with her own two eyes during the doomed game of pool, but what surprised her the most was David's blatant lack of interest towards the girls at the bar, his gaze instead remaining fixed on Regine to gauge her reaction to it all.

Her thoughts continued to distract her until the terrain underneath them suddenly turned rough and uneven, causing her to snap her eyes open only to find them speeding through the sand away from the street.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she shouted in his ear as he increased his speed even more until Regine was sure they would tip over. She couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her, the dust and sand whizzing past her face making it near impossible to even open her eyes at all.

David only laughed manically, swerving the bike from side to side to further terrify her on purpose. She couldn't help the cries that escaped her lips as they rode forward into the blackness, holding onto him even tighter despite how pissed she was at herself for getting on an insane person's motorcycle in the middle of the night. Her mom would be so disappointed in her. Silently praying they wouldn't inevitably fly off a cliff, she kept her eyes shut and her face smashed against his back, bracing herself for death.

After minutes of what felt like the world's most lethal roller coaster ride, David began to slow the bike down to a halt, prompting Regine to jump off before they could stop completely, too afraid he might try to speed up again for another rowdy joyride.

Landing on the cold sand with her legs stretched out in front of her, she leaned forward to try and catch her breath, the sound of David's chuckle echoing from behind her.

"Too much?" he called without an ounce of regret in his voice. His heavy footsteps grew closer until he was standing before her.

She glanced up at him before laughing bitterly. "A little bit." Looking around, she could vaguely detect the layers of rock and sand surrounding them, the sound of waves crashing coming from below, meaning they were elevated on some kind of cliff. That realization did nothing to settle Regine's nerves, especially the circumstance of flying off the edge at any moment being almost too likely. "Where the _hell_ are we, anyways?"

"Was that another question?" he cautioned before offering a hand in front of her face.

Taking it, she hoisted herself up while trying to regain her composure, breathing in deeply to keep from going off on him right then and there.

"Consider it rhetorical," she muttered, trailing behind him as he took off down the slope leading to a giant rock formation she could just barely make out in front of them.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, seemingly impatient to get to wherever they were going, the rock opening of the cliff coming closer and closer into view. It was freezing but Regine was shivering for entirely different reasons, the anxious feeling of being left completely in the dark was threatening to take control and she'd soon have a breakdown if he didn't tell her what was going on. His silence was deafening, only adding to Regine's discomfort, his easy demeanor from earlier quickly slipping away.

She wished he'd put his arm around her and tell her everything would be okay, but she knew she was only fooling herself for thinking he'd be that gentle with her. It wasn't the first instance Regine had been afraid of David and his intentions, but this time was different, more unnerving perhaps. They were too isolated, not another soul around to help in case she felt the need to get away.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, David wasn't actually going to _hurt_ her. He was dark and intimidating, sure, but he wasn't dangerous. At least towards her.

 _And what about Jerry?_

What had become of him? Maybe David had led him to this very cliff the night he tried to attack her, finishing what he had started at Doll House. His decaying body could be floating in the ocean just over the ridge, a fate Regine could be meeting shortly if she wasn't careful.

No, no, no. David was not a _murderer_ , she continued to reassure herself as they met the entrance to some kind of cave, or at least that what it looked like in the darkness surrounding them.

She could feel his grip on her hand tightening a bit, and she realized he was trying to lead her into the very cave with a sizable amount of "CAUTION" and "UNSAFE" signs littering the ground. Paying the signs no mind, David continued to push her into the black opening.

"Whoa hey, I don't know if I like this," she claimed hastily, nearly tripping on a rock as she did so.

"Just a couple more steps and we're there," he promised, now walking backwards and holding onto both her arms, guiding her down the solid stone steps one by one.

Trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness was pointless as the cave only seemed to grow darker and darker but David seemed to know exactly how to maneuver the both of them inside without even looking over his shoulder. When she felt her feet hit the last step, he stopped to steady her and she could feel him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down to whisper softly.

"Close your eyes and don't move."

"Okay," she whispered back, closing her eyes as he let go of her arms and retreated into the cave. Perhaps she was too trusting of him, but her curiosity had been peaked as she heard his footsteps echo through what seemed like a gigantic room she still couldn't see.

The smell of something burning hit her nostrils and the crackling sound of fire sounded all around her, the anticipation only mounting more.

Minutes passed by slowly as she stood there, no longer able to hear him moving about until she felt a small tap on her shoulder, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Don't do that!" she whined, eyes still snapped shut.

He was so close.

"You're pretty when you're scared," he murmured, so close Regine could feel his breath hitting her skin. "Go ahead and open em' now."

Letting her eyes flutter open slowly, Regine felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the scene around her.

This was not just an average, desolate cave nor was it some kind of weird torture dungeon she had been dreading. It was a Victorian hideaway, the makeshift bonfires blazing all around them allowing her to see every fine detail of this remarkable place. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, the decrepit chandelier in the center catching her attention immediately as she took slow, steady steps towards it. It was not hanging from above, but resting at ground level in what used to be a large round fountain, now dried out and full of dirt and leftover pennies. Despite the cobwebs and discolored rust coating it, Regine brushed her fingertips against the rough brass, mesmerized by its antique, tortured beauty. Sitting adjacent to the chandelier was a large boom box, which appeared to be in pristine condition, looking out of place surrounded by filth and abandoned trinkets from the past. A beat-up wheelchair perched on an incline caught her eye as she continued her exploration, noticing how it overlooked dingy pillows and cushions that covered the ground before her.

Candles jammed into jars and bottles occupied almost every inch of the cave, some lit and some not, with dried layers of thick wax dripping down most of them. Faded graffiti covered the stone walls, although she couldn't detect what had been written. A huge poster of Jim Morrison hung in the far corner across from them and homemade contraptions made out of string and various types of starfish and sea shells were hanging from above Regine's head, making her wonder who had been in charge of decorating the eclectic space. Vintage lace curtains seemed to act as dividers for different areas, most likely for privacy's sake, only creating more questions in her mind as she stepped over discarded beer cans and empty Chinese food cartons to approach one of the "rooms."

"What…is this place?" she asked, too stunned to hide her astonishment.

David had been following her silently around the cave with his hands in his pockets until he leaned over her shoulder to murmur in her ear.

"You're impressed," he said as more of a statement than a question.

I'm _confused_ ," she responded slowly as she turned to face him and copied his stance, thrusting her hands in the pockets of his worn leather jacket. "Okay and maybe a little impressed, too."

"Place used to be a swanky hotel, if you can believe that," David began as he wandered the perimeter, pausing only to light a cigarette using a nearby candle burning on a small table next to him. "About eighty odd years ago, if I remember right. Took a nosedive after the big one hit good ol' San Francisco. The boys and I stumbled on it a few years ago. It's been ours ever since," he said, his lips curling with pride.

Regine stopped in her tracks to gawk at him.

"You don't –," she tried to ask but fell short. "You guys don't _live_ here do you?"

His head titled in amusement as he approached her. "And what if we did?"

Regine shook her head. "I'd probably run out of here screaming 'help, some crazy guy who lives in a cave is trying to kidnap me'," she quipped despite the fact that her bewilderment was quickly taking over.

He couldn't be serious. Who lived in a _cave_?! It was unfathomable. There was no way he could be telling her the truth; this was probably just a hangout spot for the guys to hang out at and get drunk. Nothing more, nothing less.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she took a step closer, scrutinizing his features for any possible sign that proved he was just messing with her.

"So if you really live here, in a cave, with three other guys, where exactly do you sleep, huh?"

He mimicked her movements and stepped closer to where she stood.

"Wanna find out?" he offered, eyeing her suggestively as she quickly averted his gaze.

Searching the room for anything that might change the subject, she eyed a few surfboards propped up against a jagged ledge on her left.

"You stole those from a couple of Surf Nazis, didn't you," she guessed, pointing in their direction.

He sniffed. "I wouldn't call it stealing so much as collecting a debt."

Regine couldn't help but laugh. "How so?"

"Marko'll tell you the full story complete with reenactments and impersonations later. He's the one who snuck off with the boards. And he's pretty damn pleased with himself about it, too."

Crossing her arms, Regine nodded and looked around, unsure of where to take the conversation. David seemed perfectly content just watching her like a hawk, as per usual, but it felt twice as unsettling now that she was on his turf.

"So," she attempted with a huff before taking a seat on the fountain's edge. "You got me all the way up here. Is that where your plan ended? Because I gotta say, this is not how I imagined the night going," she said, gesturing to the majestic collapsed hotel lobby around her.

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, he threw himself down in the creaky wheelchair across from her, his apparent throne, and leaned forward to meet her gaze. "Night's still young, sweets. You got no idea what I have in store for you."

Regine simply blinked at him. What was she supposed to say to that? He was being even weirder than usual and she was now hyper-aware that they were alone in a dark cave in the middle of nowhere, her nerves flaring up once again in response. He could detect her discomfort instantly, noting her lack of reply with a soft laugh.

"So Regine wants to have some fun. Okay, _fine_. _Let's have some fun_ , shall we?" he prompted, pulling a flask from his inside coat pocket and offering it to her.

Regine eyed the small metal container with uncertainty. "You wanna share? That tiny thing?"

"Plenty more where that came from, darlin'."

"Alright then sure, hand it over."

His eyes glimmered with mischief "Good girl."

It probably wasn't the brightest idea for Regine to drink more alcohol, especially after her drunken state at the bar earlier that night, but the soothing taste of warm whiskey hitting her tongue seemed like the perfect coping mechanism to ease the tension growing inside of her.

"You're a bad influence," she reasoned, taking a second swig and passing it back to him.

"I gotta hunch telling me you were gettin' into all kinds of trouble before meeting me."

Eyeing her with a knowing look, he stubbed his cigarette on his boot and immediately pulled out a tightly rolled blunt from his coat pocket and lit the end, blue eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled. "Courtesy of Paul," he breathed, head inclining towards the joint and a steady stream of smoke escaping his lips as he spoke, his eyes opening slowly.

Regine felt entranced as she watched him, every one of his movements so fluid and smooth, she probably looked like an idiot gawking at him like this. How did he make everything look so effortless? He must've misunderstood her staring as a desire for a drag, his arm extending to pass the joint over to her. "Care to partake?"

She shifted. "Why do I get the feeling I don't have a choice?"

With a shake of his head, his hand never faltered, still extended towards her in offering. "I guess I _could_ force you, but you're going to take it no matter what I say," he disclosed earnestly.

Regine furrowed her brow, obviously baffled at his statement. "What makes you think that?" she asked, choosing to stare at his arm pointed at her rather than his face.

"You want to impress me," he deadpanned, her eyes meeting his instantly in surprise. "Don't you."

She was embarrassed by his words without really knowing why, but Regine suddenly felt stark naked under his scathing gaze. The way he always seemed to say things out of left field often left her feeling like she constantly needed to be on guard, anticipating his next attempt at getting under her skin.

Playing it off, she faked a laughed under her breath. "You wish."

David didn't respond, only smiled, and they sat in silence until she thought she'd go mad from awkwardness. Of course she wanted to impress him, they both knew that, but that didn't change the fact that she was still trying to hide it. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do when you had a crush? Then again, it could be argued that David was trying to impress _her_ , too. Just look at where they were now; alone in a kind of twisted antiquated wonderland he knew she would love. What she thought was going to be a painful night full of humiliation and power trips was actually a quiet night together tucked away somewhere nobody could find them. Unable to fight it any longer, she huffed and reached forward to pinch the joint between her two fingers, stealing it away from him.

"Ugh, fine. You win," she surrendered, hoping the smoke she exhaled would obscure the blush on her cheeks. It had been awhile since she had gotten high, usually due to the fatigued feeling it usually gave her, but this time she welcomed the serenity that washed over her as she hit the joint one more time before handing it back to him.

David's satisfied smirk only lasted a few seconds before his face fell instantly, his features contorting with anger and Regine knew that something was wrong no matter how hard he was trying to remain calm. Before she could ask, she, too began to feel panicked and confused as the sounds of footsteps and laughter started to drift into the cave from outside.

Quickly realizing that it was probably just the rest of the guys coming back after a long night at the bar, she continued to study David's sudden change in demeanor. His nostrils were somewhat flared and his eyes had darkened considerably, lips pressed in a firm line as he sat there, calculating. Surely he couldn't be mad at his friends for interrupting their… _whatever_ it was that was happening between them in the present moment. It wasn't until Regine heard the echo of a high-pitched laugh that she felt her stomach drop in recognition and dread.

Jane.

 _What the hell was happening?_

She could recognize her best friend's laugh from a mile away, and judging by the cadence and pitch of this particular cackle, there was no doubt in Regine's mind that Jane was completely wasted. Not only was she worried about her friend hanging out with people she didn't really know in the dead of night, Regine couldn't deny that the main reason for her distress was the situation at hand; Jane, Paul, David, and her were all going to be in the same room together. Here. Right now. There was no way she was ready for this yet and judging by David's face, neither was he.

Jumping to her feet and feeling frantic, she paced over to him. "I think now would be a good time to show me where you sleep."

Grabbing the flask and a half-empty glass bottle of brown liquor from the small table next to him, David raised from the rusted wheelchair and nodded down at her.

"You read my mind."

* * *

 **Okay so I know this night just _will not_ end but I decided to leave it there; this chapter was getting a little too lengthy and I knew I couldn't have the entire aftermath of the bet be just one chapter so this seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks again for all your support!**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky number thirteen! Wow, I never thought I'd get this far with this story but I am still so dedicated to seeing it all the way through to the end. I'd like to thank all of my amazing/perfect/wonderful readers who are continuing to encourage me every single day to keep at it with the updates. As for reviews, a big thanks to LostInSantaCarla3, TishaLiz, theshipthatflew, Erzsebeth Bathory, InfinityMars, JakkiiSukaru, FlyLynn00, Emzy2k11, ShiplessOceans, Venizia, Juniperose, and scythe195 for your lovely words. I appreciate you all!**

 **Oh and I also hope you all had a great holiday!**

 **This one's a bit shorter than the other chapters, please don't kill me, but this night just needed to end and I really wanted to get an update out for you guys before the new year! Given that this whole night has taken 22,000 WORDS to get through, I thought it would probably be best to wrap it up after this one!**

 **Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

She let him lead her out of the lobby by the hand, his grip firmly wrapped around her shaking fingers, their rushed footsteps echoing all throughout the cave so loudly Regine was sure the other boys and Jane would have no trouble hearing their escape. Struggling to keep up with David's long strides, she picked up the pace as best she could and skipped to his side, her breath shallow from the sudden burst of vigorous movement mixed with the release of raw adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her head was spinning again, the pot giving her a paranoid edge she most certainly was _not_ enjoying as they climbed up the dark, misty stairwell that seemed like it would give underneath their weight at any second. It was a wonder David could even see a few inches in front of his face because, without help from the burning fire pits that had surrounded the lobby, Regine was downright visionless in the pitched black cavern.

Using her free hand to graze the cold roughness of the jagged wall next to her, she let her fingers glide over every depression and hollow of the rocky surface in an effort to keep her balance as she closely followed David. A thick drop of saltwater fell from above her head, landing on the tip of her nose and causing her to flinch in surprise. Travelling deeper and deeper into the cave, Regine was growing more jittery with every step, the exhilaration and confusion of disappearing into a cave with David now starting to feel more like an adventure and less like an anxiety-riddled obstacle to run away from.

Without being able to explain why, Regine felt oddly safe whenever David was around, especially with his hand intertwined tightly with hers in the dark. Anything could've gone wrong in that moment – the rocky tunnel they were walking through could begin to close in or a monster could come out of the shadows thirsty for blood – and Regine would barely bat an eyelash so long as David was by her side. He did scare her at times, the intensity and power dwelling in those blue eyes leading her to tread lightly whenever in is presence, but there was no denying that something within her was captivated by the small flicker of danger he brought to her cozy little life.

It might've been these pervasive thoughts spurring her actions or the intensifying high she was experiencing from Paul's weed, but the compelling need to feel his lips on hers was overpowering her senses as she reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, roughly whirling him around towards her. With the darkness leaving his expression unreadable, Regine felt around his chest until reaching the wool lapels, which were folded up around his neck, and drew him down with swift urgency. At first he didn't respond, lips frozen and shoulders ramrod straight, and Regine felt her stomach drop, convinced she had made a terrible mistake trying to be fun and spontaneous. It wasn't until he broke the kiss and stepped away from her that she heard the two bottles he had been holding hit the ground and roll down the cavern, his rapid movements making her shiver.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" His voice was closer than she expected, but not close enough for her to reach forward to continue her advances.

Regine scowled even though she knew he couldn't see her face. "I was _trying_ to be the impulsive one for once. That a problem?" she grumbled in annoyance, disguising her embarrassment as best she could.

His short laugh still somehow created a vibrating echo in the desolate cave.

"Not at all, please continue," he murmured with an expectant edge to his voice.

Regine was still bitter.

"Well now the moment is ruined, maybe I don't want to anymore," she snapped with a grimace, her voice very obviously betraying her feigned indifference.

In the blink of an eye, Regine heard the delicious sound of brisk footsteps coming towards her.

"Get over here," he growled and she felt an arm grab hers, tugging her forward so she was now pressed flush against him. Beating him to the punch, Regine weaved her hands through his hair at the base of his neck and yanked him down once again, only this time he reacted by molding his lips to her own in a frenzy.

God, she loved kissing him; she could do it for the rest of eternity and never get bored of the feel of his perfect lips on hers.

A laugh rumbled from the back of his throat as he returned the kiss, arms snaking around her waist and settling on her hips, his fingers kneading the soft flesh through her dress.

Letting her tongue dart forward and sweep across his bottom lip, she had to bite back a cry as David's gloved hand quickly traveled up her body to tangle in her hair at the root and yanked her head backwards, forcing her to break away from his mouth. In response, Regine's fingers that had been trailing along his chest now snaked around his neck once more, holding on tightly.

He was attacking her neck now, planting hot wet kisses along the length of her throat, his hand still twisted roughly in her hair only clenching tighter until she winced slightly from the pain, but Regine didn't care in the slightest.

His feet started to move forward, dragging her along with him as they were entwined together. She didn't care where they were going.

So long as they were together.

Without breaking contact, Regine let him lead her to an inconspicuous door she hadn't noticed before in the dark, the only sounds in the air being David's maneuvering to get the ancient thing open without leaving her lips, causing her to laugh against him.

Finally giving up with the door's useless handle, she heard him grunt and kick the door open with his boot in frustration, only making her laugh more. Staggering into the room, they almost toppled over with the brunt force of his kick. Lips still locked, albeit clumsily, David managed to center them, breaking away from her much too soon for Regine's liking. The quivering flame of his lighter ignited a second later and she watched it grow smaller as it traveled away from her to the other side of the room, where he got to work lighting a few sparse candles that had been scattered along most of the edges of the room, its layout slowly become more and more visible.

The room was bare, cold, and desolate; not what she had been expecting at all. A crooked bed with moldy brown sheets took up most of the room, sitting dead center with very little space for much else; Regine eyed it with repelled curiosity then continued her examination. There were, of course, no windows, what with the room being nestled deep inside a _cave_ , but it made the place that much more suffocating without any open spaces as a result, just dark gray stone from top to bottom, all around them.

Her eyes flicked to the open flame of one particularly melted white candle then back to David, glaring at him with suspicion. "This isn't really your room, is it?"

He took a deep breath, apparently not all that surprised at having been caught. "Not exactly."

Before she knew it, he was standing directly behind her, sweeping her hair to the side and placing hot kisses along her neck. "What gave it away?" he asked in a whisper.

Regine, doing her best to ignore his ministrations, scanned the perimeter of the small room again with more precision, rubble and cobwebs occupying almost every corner and the stale scent of rot overwhelming her senses and making her eyes burn. "I don't know. I guess I just don't think this is really your 'style'. I mean, old newspapers all over the floor? You aren't a slob."

Removing his lips from her neck, he gripped her cheek and turned her face towards him, eyes inquisitive and searching yet amused at the same time. "Alright know-it-all, what else you got?"

His gaze was unfaltering but she pressed on, feeling more comfortable talking to him like this than before. A week ago, Regine would've shriveled up and hid from David if he stared at her then like he was now. Something between them was changing, walls were weakening and masks were falling away. She was growing more confident and sure of herself around him. At least, that was what she hoped was happening.

"Well…you always look so put-together. Disheveled, maybe, but not messy. Never messy. I guess I've just always thought of you as being meticulous about things; everything having order. Your order, in particular," she tried to explain, slowly starting to regret every word as she noticed his wicked grin growing wider with mirth as she spoke, feeling herself start to blush. "Okay I'm going to stop before I embarrass myself any further."

With his hand still cradling her face, she heard his tongue click in disappointment. "Nah, keep goin'. I like watching your mouth move when you talk about me."

Smirking to herself, Regine stepped away from his grasp and pretended to wander around the small room so he wouldn't see her painfully flushed face.

"Are you always this flirtatious or am I just special," she joked while sliding a finger along an old forgotten stack of books piled high on her right, the thick dust they had been collecting now caked onto her fingertips.

Sneaking a look in his direction, she saw him glance at the floor, smile faltering briefly until regaining composure once more. A flash of hesitation danced across his features until he turned away, leaning against the room's only piece of furniture besides the bed; a decaying wooden desk with a handful of lit candles sitting atop its grimy surface, his looming shadow casted on the arched wall behind him making him appear all the more intimidating.

"I haven't decided yet," he confessed easily, smirk fixed into place once again.

Regine huffed, resolving to play along for as long as he wanted to.

"Oh really? Okay. So, is this what you do with every girl you 'consider' then? Stalk her at work every night, then bring her to your freaky cave and get her drunk?"

He didn't miss a beat.

"That's typically how it goes, yeah," David explained, reaching behind his ear to lite up the same joint they'd been enjoying earlier before being so rudely interrupted. "Except the night usually ends with me drinking her blood and tossing her body into the ocean," he said with a relaxed shrug.

Crossing her arms, Regine took a seat at the edge of the bed, her eyes narrowing as they stared each other down, both unwilling to falter. She decided to take it a step further, wondering how far he was going to take this little charade. "Figures. Now, let me guess, that's what you did with Jerry right?"

David exhaled and passed the joint over to her casually. "Something like that."

She studied him while pinching the smoke in between her two fingers, still smirking, not quite ready to take another hit.

"He's missing, ya know," she breathed, analyzing the joint resting in her grasp for awhile before looking back at him.

He blinked at her, face void of any emotion. "I do."

"Haven't seen him since he attacked me," Regine pressed further, waiting for any indication that he was only humoring her – a smirk, a raised eyebrow – but nothing came.

"That's right," he said, eyes locked on hers.

"And you're telling me you killed him."

David smiled then. "I might've."

A chill shot up Regine's spine as she stared at him incredulously, her lighthearted demeanor slowly diminishing as she continued to study his face, cold and unforgiving and full of conviction, too authentic to be an act. Still, it couldn't be true. He was only messing with her, just like he always was.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms in resolution. "Believe what you want, it ain't gonna bring him back to life, sweetheart. Consider it my gift to you."

Flicking the joint hastily in his direction without meaning to, Regine jumped to her feet, anger and frustration controlling her movements and reddening her skin before she could help it. She didn't know what was making her more upset; the fact that David could be telling the truth about Jerry or that he'd actually try to joke about murdering a human being.

"You're full of shit," she seethed.

Licking his lips, he laughed at her current state, scrutinizing her from head to toe, indifferent to the reaction he was evoking inside her.

"Am I."

"Yeah, you are," she retorted pitifully, too worked up to put up a good fight at the moment, feeling like a helpless child.

Taking a breath, David took a step towards her but Regine instinctively stepped backwards in response, his intentions now questionable at best and lethal at worst. He didn't appear to be surprised by her cautiousness, choosing to take her place on the bed instead of coming any closer into her personal space. "Don't have a reason to lie to you, Regine. At least not now."

 _What the hell did that mean?_

Regine was too disoriented to ask. His words and demeanor did not match the other; he was talking about killing another person in a completely monotone voice and relaxed posture which was only serving to perplex her more.

She knew she should've been more afraid, actively trying to escape from this claustrophobic room that only seemed to be shrinking, pushing them closer despite her back pressed against the wall opposite of where he sat on the bed. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, yet she remained planted to the spot, her fight-or-flight response failing to kick in for reasons unknown. Regine resented the ever-present feeling of calm hidden underneath all the hysteria, like she knew David wouldn't really hurt her. Cursing herself for being so stupid as to believe a thing like that, Regine clung to the feeling anyways; it was either that or let the fear completely take over, only ending in panic. She doubted she'd make it if she tried to escape, the cave was too big and David was too strong.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself.

"Okay. You killed him. You killed Jerry. He's gone, and you murdered him," she processed slowly, trying to make sense of the words, hoping that saying them out loud would ease the tension building inside her. "I guess…I guess a part of me knew that already," she admitted, finally meeting his gaze once again. His expression stayed completely neutral but a twinge of satisfaction could be detected too, a ghost of a smile on his lips making her feel ill.

Still, she continued.

"So what's to say you won't do the same thing to me right now? Or any other time before this? Seems like a lot of wasted opportunities to me," she reasoned, the detachment in her tone almost disturbing her more than David's growing smirk in her direction.

Knowing she had no where to run, he moved from his spot on the bed to approach her again, only this time much faster. Regine braced herself for the pain, for the helplessness, for anything really; her eyes snapped shut and cheek pressed into the wall, trying to blend into the hardened rock against her skin. Cool leather wrapped around her neck, his fingers grabbing a handful of blonde hair at the base of her neck, but not as roughly as she was expecting, not as intense as earlier in the hallway. Regine let him turn her face towards him but her eyes remained closed for fear she'd open them only to see a stranger before her, someone she didn't recognize. Not the David she knew, but something else entirely. A monster.

He waited.

His patience only served to annoy her, strangely enough. He was much too calm to be threatening, she tried to convince herself that her creeping feeling of dread was pointless, even now as he continued to hold her steady.

Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes to meet his, the same beautiful blue irises she could spot in a crowd of thousands. They were not unfamiliar nor were they sadistically evil, beholding their next victim. No, they were the same eyes that gazed upon her with lust night after night at Dollhouse, the same eyes that watched her every move the first night they met. They were David's eyes, clear and beautiful and filled with darkness, as she knew them. She didn't know if that unnerved her more.

"Like I said, I haven't _decided_ what to do with you yet," he spoke slowly, weaving his hand from her hair to cup her face, eyes boring into hers.

Before he continued, Regine could see his expression change, apprehension painting his features for a flash of a second before slipping his mask back into place, only adding to her confusion.

"You are…enticing to me," he began, tracing his thumb along her flushed cheek. Regine hated the way her stomach flipped at the affectionate gesture despite the circumstances.

"At first I thought you'd make a good meal, your scent hitting me from across the room. Do you remember? How we _sensed_ each other. But there was something that stopped me from killing you that first night. And kept me coming back to you again and again and again," he continued to repeat, fingers gently tapping along her collarbone with every word.

Before she could truly process his words, Regine couldn't help the question that escaped her lips. "What was it? That something that stopped you," she asked in a hushed whisper, barely audible even to her.

He paused to smile widely, baring his teeth.

"Now _that_ remains to be seen, beautiful."

This was just too much. The unsettling calm she'd felt before was dissipating at rapid speed, leaving her breathless and dazed to the point she was convinced she'd collapse before him. She had so many questions, too many, but none of them she was sure she wanted to know answers to. He was too close to her, too confident in his words, he was actually being _serious_.

Jerry was gone. David killed him in cold blood.

He was a murderer.

Except he was more than that, his words finally starting to sink in. There was no remorse in his expression, in his voice, in his soul, _anywhere_. It was inhuman.

And what did he mean, _a good meal_? Had she even heard him right? Regine's ears were ringing so loudly she wasn't entirely sure of anything anymore. She was too afraid to ask what he had meant.

"I-I don't know what's going on. You're not making any sense. I'd like to go home now," she asserted despite the shakiness in her voice, attempting desperately to sound bolder than she actually felt.

David's head tilted slightly as he examined her face, still smiling though his eyes had darkened somewhat. "You're not goin' anywhere, Regine. Not until I say so."

"You're making me really uncomfortable, David. Please, I don't – you're scaring me," she said, stuttering, squirming in his grasp, but he only held her tighter.

"I was wondering when that would happen. Took longer than I thought."

Regine shook her head in disbelief; was this really happening? She could feel her whole world begin to cave in around her, her deep, dark intuitions about David slowly starting to reveal themselves to be true. He was being even more cryptic than usual, which didn't help, only making her more fearful of what he might do next. The cool bite of fear pricked at her neck, traveling all the way down to her toes until she was shivering nonstop.

"What do you mean?"

Meeting her gaze, he looked completely inhibited, his mask discarded entirely and Regine, despite every nerve in her body telling her to run, to get as far away from him as possible, continued to stare straight into his eyes, feeling like she was finally meeting the real David for the very first time. It intrigued her in the most twisted way, something she would never admit to.

"For someone as guarded as yourself, you sure do trust all the wrong people. It was almost too easy," he provoked, seemingly reveling in her discomfort.

"Easy to what?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"To draw you in. You know, catch your interest. Hell, I didn't even need to glamour you _once_. Made it more fun that way," he said it as a point of pride but Regine was even more lost now than before.

Was she hallucinating? Had the weed been laced with something and it was only hitting her now? Did she black out from all the alcohol she'd had earlier and this was just some sick, twisted dream materializing from her subconscious that seemed all too real? The more David spoke, the less he was making sense.

Regine blinked repeatedly to clear her head, but was failing miserably. Little black clouds began to appear along the corners of her vision, obscuring David's face and blurring his expression. She was beginning to lose her grasp on reality, cursing herself for being so stupid as to be lured to a cave with someone she barely knew and smoke a mysterious substance without even thinking twice about doing so.

"Don't look so shell-shocked," he urged, trying to be comforting, or something resembling comfort since his tone wasn't soft enough. His voice was now so muffled she couldn't even be sure she was hearing him right. "I _want_ you, Regine. You think I'd go to all this trouble if I didn't?" he asked quizzically, but she didn't have the words to answer.

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she could only stare at him, trying to focus on the center of his forehead in an attempt to remain conscious. But it was all too much.

"I-I don't – I can't…Oh god, David I think I'm gonna pass out," she whimpered breathlessly, the constricting sensation of all the oxygen leaving her body causing her to panic, her every shallow breath gasping for air, the thick blackness beginning to cave in entirely around her, overtaking each one of her senses.

Regine felt arms wrap around her body as her legs finally gave out after losing all feeling below her waist, her entire body growing numb and lifeless, eyes beginning to flutter closed softly so they wouldn't roll back into her head.

With her last wheezing breath of consciousness, she thought she heard David's voice purring in her ear, his words chilling her to the bone.

"Get some rest, Regine. Tomorrow, none of this'll be real."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! It feels like I've been gone for ages, I'm so sorry for dropping off the face of the planet like that. When things are especially hectic, the only thing I really want to do is write, but I can't. It's torturous! As time continued to press on, I was flabbergasted at the overwhelmingly positive response garnered from the last update! Twenty-one of you wonderful readers left a review, achieving a MILESTONE of over 100 reviews total. I couldn't believe it; you guys are all just so incredible! It has been a pleasure to write this story for such a dedicated bunch of readers.**

 **A big THANK YOU to _FlyLynn00, WithLoveForever, theshipthatflew, JakkiiSukaru, TishaLiz, ShiplessOceans, Venizia, LostInSantaCarla, InfinityMars, UnspokenFaith_ , _DomDomy15_ , _Erzebeth Bathory, musicluver246, starcrier, emilyatd1321, guest, J. Berry Smith, fairyglitter101, Edicts Galore, guest 2,_ and _guest 3_ for your reviews!**

 **In response to the first guest reviewer, I noted your suggestion and posted the first chapter on wattpad for your enjoyment! The full story should be uploaded within the week.**

 **AND If you haven't already, please head over to my profile page and check out the links to some great fanart created by ShiplessOceans and JakkiiSukaru! They provide astounding interpretations of Regine and Jane in case any of you were wondering what those two might look like as you read along.**

 **xx**

* * *

Regine all but jolted awake, a desperate gasp escaping her lips as she inhaled what seemed like her first breath in days.

As her eyes snapped open, all she could see was blackness around her, almost instantly pulling her back into a deep sleep once again. Fighting to remain awake, she shook her head instinctively and tried to overcome the exhaustion threatening to take over, her heavy eyelids drooping slowly no matter how hard she fought off the temptation.

It was as if she was rising from the dead after an eternity of nothingness; her body ached, her head rang, and Regine couldn't remember the last time she had felt this _tired_ in her entire 22 years of living.

What the hell had even happened last night?

It was the first question that sprang to her mind the instant she awoke, although her memories were still too muddy to come up with the answer she desired, leaving her to lay idly in the darkness for a bit longer until she was sure she could remain awake without drifting back into a lifeless sleep for god knows how long. If it had not been for the throbbing inside her head, she might've done just that, but the mounting pain only pushed her closer to consciousness.

Either this was the worst hangover Regine had ever experienced or she was suffering from some kind of head injury; at least that would provide an explanation for this bizarre form of amnesia she was currently experiencing along with the agony of being hit in the face with a crowbar. Bits and pieces of the night before were flashing before her eyes, but something was keeping her from putting the entire sequence of events in order. For the life of her, Regine could recall neither the beginning, middle, or end of the last 12 hours, but she did remember one thing. God, it was all she could think of now as her body trembled in response.

David's eyes.

Because _of course_ they were all she could really remember _._

Her mind was all but overflowing with images of his eyes and nothing else, as if there was no room for any other memory for her to hold, like everything else had been forcibly pushed out. Thrown away.

Those glacial eyes had been gazing down at her so intently at one point in the night but Regine couldn't remember why or even when, if it had actually happened at all. She wasn't entirely convinced she was really awake but instead trapped in some eerie fever dream where up was down and escape was futile. The room she was in was too dark, giving her no clues as to what time of day it was, puzzling her all the more.

Perhaps she really was dead after all.

She certainly felt like it. Her aching bones cracked with every small movement but she pushed away the discomfort and unexpected pain to the back of her mind as she attempted to find out where the hell she was. From what she could tell, she wasn't naked. Only her boots had been removed, her toes wriggling around freely in her socks. Patting herself gently in the darkness, Regine confirmed that she was still wearing the little black dress she had decided to wear before going out with Jane.

Suddenly, all logical thought then ceased, causing Regine to stiffen as soon as Jane's face crashed into her mind.

Was she safe? When was the last time she saw her?

Ugh! There was no point in even trying! A mental wall, seemingly formed from indestructible concrete, stood between her and the events of last night. The only thing she could do now was get up and what, retrace her steps? If only she knew where to begin…

Rubbing her temples to keep the pounding in her head at bay, she groaned and eventually rose from the bed, only for her feet to meet soft and familiar carpeting. A passing flicker of hope filled her as she made her way to the perimeter of the room, trying to find some source of light to guide her.

Her heart leaped when she recognized the feel of her very own bedside lamp hovering just underneath her fingertips, was she actually _home_?

Flicking the switch to illuminate the space, her thoughts were confirmed immediately; every tossed aside article of clothing lay exactly where she'd previously discarded them, the hazy lingering scent of tobacco smoke infinitely more welcoming to her now that she knew her old cigarettes butts gathered on her desk were to blame.

Regine couldn't help but let out a deep breath of overwhelming relief. It was bad enough she had no recollection of last night's events, but she would've been even more screwed had she woken up in a strange, possibly even dangerous, place. All alone.

Now all she had to worry about was Jane, as per usual…

"Oh good, you're alive."

The voice coming from behind her was all too familiar, yet Regine was startled anyway, spinning around despite the protests of her sore limbs to find the girl in question leaning against her doorframe.

Relief washed over her briefly before being replaced with frustration as she scowled at the brunette.

"Me? I could say the same about you! I woke up and didn't know where you were. You could've left me a note or something," Regine lectured, her voice hoarse. God, she needed some water.

Jane scoffed in disbelief as she stepped into the room.

"Are you high? You told me yourself not to wait up for you! I thought I'd maybe see you later on in the night but you must've gotten home at sunrise or something so really, I'm the one who should be pointing the finger, alright? Sheesh."

"I-I told you not to wait for me? When?" Regine asked, her brow furrowed in confusion, any previous defensiveness falling quickly away, her posture slouching in a more relaxed position.

Jane crossed her arms.

"You really don't remember? Well, this is new. You must've been pretty messed up then. _At the bar_ , hello? You cornered me in the bathroom stall with your googly eyes and told me you were leaving with one of Paul's friends. Remember Paul?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Regine nodded. "Of course I remember Paul. So, then what?"

Enjoying her position of power a little too much, Jane tapped Regine on the forehead before flouncing down on her bed. "You tell me, sweet pea. You left with what's-his-name and I hung out with Paul for the rest of the night at the bar until he took me home."

A few seconds passed by as Jane's expression subtly turned from arrogant to quizzical. "Or at least, I'm _pretty_ sure that's what happened. You weren't the only one a bit messed up last night. I remember something about a motorcycle then all of the sudden being in my bed. Which kinda sucked because I thought Paul and I had been having a good time but...whatever. I woke up this morning for class and found you all snuggled in your bed. Simple as that."

It was slowly becoming apparent that Regine was not going to solve the mystery of last night as easily as she'd hoped. "So you're telling me you had no idea where I was until you saw me this morning?"

"Yep, pretty much," Jane said with a shrug.

"Then how the hell did I end up back here?"

Clearly growing bored with all these questions, Jane threw her head back onto the bed dramatically with a loud sigh. "Doesn't Blondie have a bike, too? I dunno, seems kinda obvious to me. You got black-out drunk, had some fun with your boy toy, then he took you home. I've had crazier drunk stories than that, _believe_ me."

Accepting that she'd still have to remain clueless for the time being, Regine mimicked Jane by lying beside her in a similar relaxed fashion. "I hope you're right. I mean, I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Maybe even multiple trucks."

Jane laughed, although it wasn't all that funny to Regine. "Yeah, that's normal. Go drink some pickle juice and just take it easy, you'll feel right as rain in no time," she promised, nudging Regine's shoulder with her own.

"I'm sorry for ditching you. I don't know what came over me," she murmured earnestly. It wasn't like Regine to just leave her best friend alone at a bar and she wasn't about to let that simply slide under the radar.

Jane was uncharacteristically quiet for awhile until she spoke again, leaving Regine to wonder if she really had been upset by her actions, making her feel horrible. Yet what came out of her mouth was _not_ what Regine had been expecting.

"Don't worry about it. Ya know, I think someone might be in _love_ ," she quipped, drawing out the last word until it became some sort of a melody.

Sitting up like a bullet, Regine stared down at her in utter bewilderment, eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"Wha- love!? Me? You must be kidding, right? I've known the guy less than a month! It's just a fling – at most!"

"Mmm I don't know, you seemed pretty far gone when you were telling me about him last night. I knew something was up with you."

"That's because –," she struggled to find the right words. "I was drunk, okay? Like out-of-my-mind wasted."

"Sure, uh huh. I guess we'll see, won't we."

Regine huffed while flipping her hair in a half-assed attempt to shield her face.

" _In love_. God, I can't _believe_ you," she muttered under her breath, more to herself than anything. Had she lost her damn mind? Jane consistently bugged her about a new guy every week! Never did the word "love" even cross Regine's brain when her friend would hopelessly prattle on and on about her new squeeze of the week. What would make her think this was any different? Just because Regine didn't bring around a new one every week didn't mean she was suddenly head over heels in love with the one guy she told Jane about. It was so unfair.

But it didn't matter. Jane hopped off the bed and skipped away with an assured smile, knowing full-well Regine's blushing cheeks betrayed every single one of her flustered protests.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by slowly, the minutes dragging along until Regine was sure she'd go insane.

Nothing seemed to shake this particularly unforgiving hangover, leaving her all but bedridden with a splitting headache and a dull soreness spread all throughout her body, every muscle and joint sore and heavy as lead. All the pickle juice in the world couldn't protect her from the sun's harsh rays hitting her so brutally from her window, forcing her to close her dark curtains so tightly that not even an inch of light could enter. Jane was working on homework in the living room while softly playing some of Regine's favorite songs from their sound system, hoping it'd make her feel at least semi-human again. The two painkillers she'd given her didn't seem to be doing all that much.

As much as Regine appreciated the sentiment, she longed for silence. And darkness. The outside world was clearly her enemy today. There appeared to be no remedy on the planet to ease the constant hammering in her brain, her thoughts overpowered by the agony of it.

While she knew she should be worried about going to work later, Regine couldn't help but tirelessly ruminate over the night before, trying desperately to fight through the pain in her head and access her memories, yet every single time she came up short. David's penetrating gaze was the only _tangible_ image she could ever find, replaying the small moment countless times, hoping to create a string of events but with no such luck. They had been somewhere dark and cold. Not being able to understand why, an old chandelier kept etching itself into her mind, yet it didn't logically fit into any part of the night. She must've dreamt about it or something. She could see white candles lit all around her, anywhere and everywhere she turned. Had that been a dream, too?

A part of her yearned for David to be here with her now, to comfort her, a wish she knew was pointless and silly. He was not what most could consider a _comforting_ presence, but she had grown used to his aloofness by now and craved the rare touch of his hands on her body despite her current desire for solitude. A deep sense of uneasiness had been present the second she had stirred, giving her reason to wonder whether something unusual had happened last night. Oddly enough, what she wanted most was for David to hold her and tell her everything was okay, never even thinking once that he had hurt her in any way.

It was something she just couldn't explain, maybe _she_ had done something wrong last night, explaining why she was feeling so weird…

The only thing she could do as she lay in bed is ponder all the endless possibilities, the real answers hopefully revealing themselves the next time she could speak with David. However, she knew the only way to feasibly see him would be to drag herself out of bed and go to work, where he might or might not be waiting for her, a feat that was slowly starting to seem like an impossibility as the day turned into night, her body still feeling like a fresh corpse.

It took every ounce of energy within her to reach for her landline to phone Jenna, begging her to cover her shift for the night. While she noted a slightly disapproving tone to the girl's voice, it was clear from Regine's miserable pleading that this wasn't some bullshit story to try and get a day off, so of course Jenna would cover for her, just like Regine knew she would. After leaving early the other day and now completely ditching her shift tonight, the thought of dealing with Vinnie tomorrow night made her shudder. Maybe she could buy him a shot or something to ease the tension, she had to save her ass somehow…

With her spirits now somewhat lifted, she took the opportunity to take a long-awaited shower, being sure to crank the knob all the way to the left and making the water as cold as her aching body would allow. Wincing just a bit as the rigid spray hit her skin, she began to scrub herself clean in an attempt to wash away the night before, like it had never happened. She was tired of thinking about it, tired of getting frustrated at her wretched memory. Snapshots had slowly started to trickle into her mind over the past few hours, but nothing that seemed to make any logical sense. The harder she tried to focus on the fading images, the blurrier they became.

 _A pool table, Jim Morrison, marijuana, Marko's jacket, cold sand, Jane's echoing laugh, David, David, David._

That was all she had when she _really_ concentrated. Meaningless recollections all scrambled up in her mind. She cursed herself for being so irresponsible for consuming as much alcohol as she apparently had.

By now, she was out of the shower but still felt unclean. Combing through her hair and throwing a small silk robe around her body, the sound of soft rain began to patter on her window pane, calming her nerves somewhat. After hours of battling the agonizing drumbeat in her head, Regine curled back into bed, throwing the covers over her entire body, head included. Forcing her eyes closed, she prayed for sleep. With everything else proving to be a failure, it was all she could do to try and take the relentless pain away.

* * *

She wasn't asleep for long. What had been full of fitful twisting and turning, warped dreams, and the infernal pounding of her head was not her idea of a relaxing state of unconscious oblivion.

It had been almost too easy for her to hear a subtle tapping sound coming from outside her window, more insistent than the gentle pitter-patter of the rain that had lulled her to sleep in the first place. The storm had grown angry and blustering as the hours passed, the hasty clap of thunder echoing all throughout Santa Carla in short bursts of intensity. A branch from the nearby tree slamming against the window could've been to blame for the sound and yet Regine still decided to inspect the noise regardless.

Pulling her robe tighter to herself, she walked slowly to the window, a slight chill running up and down her spine. As she drew closer, the noise intensified in both volume and speed, growing more impatient, almost mimicking the rattling in her head.

Yanking her curtains open, she nearly flew backwards in terror, a ghostly dark figure mere inches from her face separated by the glass.

David.

Before she could register that it was, in fact, him, she let out a yelp in surprise, his dark form standing tall and imposing on their balcony landing. The only thing she could see clearly was the shock of white hair on his head, currently getting dowsed with rain, his other features almost entirely enshrouded in shadowy darkness. Blinking away her surprise, she barely noted his expectant hand gesture aiming at the window's latch and yet still darted towards it, unlocking it with shaking fingers.

Pushing upwards, she opened the window as much as possible, giving him an adequate amount of space to crawl through. Regine paced backwards, expecting him to hop right in, yet he stood hunching in the same position, waiting for something. Peaking out a few inches closer to see what was up, she waved her hand impatiently.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" His voice was clear and unwavering even with the rain beating down around them.

Regine gawked in his direction, his face too dark to focus on. "Are you serious? Just get in here already!"

It was baffling that he could still be so difficult despite being caught in a raging thunder storm, seemingly in no hurry to take shelter. Her words were followed by his instant maneuvering to get inside; clearly that was all he needed to hear with his body gliding into the room effortlessly.

Deciding to keep her lamp turned off so as not to awaken Jane in the next room, Regine busied herself with lighting a few sparse candles she had around her room, trying to distract herself from the fact that David was actually in her room in the middle of the night. Just the two of them, all alone.

It also didn't help her nerves when Regine realized she was wearing a robe and nothing else. With David in her room alone.

Watching each wick ignite made her eyes twitch, the brief fragments of lit candles bringing her back to the night before, unsettling her with no real reason why. David stood in silence behind her, his eyes following her around the room, until she eventually turned from her desk to face him.

One look at him made her forget all about the candles.

"Oh my god, you're soaked!" she cried in a whispered tone, coming towards him without thinking twice. Just as she suspected, his ever-present thick coat was now even heavier, soaked through from the rainwater, tiny droplets falling off his cuffs and onto her carpet. His hair was no longer spiked and instead had been pushed back to keep out of his face, presumably. The look suited him but Regine brushed that thought away quickly, instead choosing to focus on unfastening the buttons of his coat, her fingers fumbling in the dark.

David observed her hands in silence then glanced back at her with a wicked smile.

"I knew I made the right decision coming over here," he murmured quietly as he continued to watch her push the jacket over his shoulders, doing her best to avoid direct contact with his skin.

She snorted. "Come on, we gotta take that hulking thing off. You're ruining the carpet."

Once it was thrown over the windowsill, he now stood before her in a damp black t-shirt, which only served to cling to every part of his upper torso, accentuating his chest and stomach in the most delicious way, much to Regine's horror. She swore they both could hear her heart beating a hundred miles a minute, especially after looking down and realizing he had also forgone his leather gloves for the night, leaving his hands bare. Images of his fingers trailing along every curve of her body flooded her mind without warning and she suddenly felt the need to look away from him to keep from turning that into a reality.

"I have a front door, you know," she stated matter-of-factly, her entire body igniting at the sight of his gloveless hand rising to cup her face as she spoke, his skin as cold as ice, frozen down to the bone.

Chilled fingers stroked her cheek lightly and she didn't dare turn away, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yeah? And where would the fun be in that?" His voice was low and his breathing steady, Regine thought it strange he was so relaxed and not shivering to death from the cold. He appeared completely at ease.

Feeling a little too comfortable herself and wanting to feel his skin underneath her fingertips for a change, she delicately grasped the arm holding her face, tracing small patterns along his bicep, averting her gaze as she did so.

"I don't know. Staying dry seems pretty fun to me," she tried to joke, her hushed voice almost breathless.

David narrowed his eyes but the rest of his expression remained neutral. "How about this, I'll _consider_ using the door next time."

The way he said it sounded too assured for Regine's liking, almost as if she had no choice in the matter, rubbing her the wrong way in a sense. Maybe her exhaustion was to blame for her sudden shift in emotion, and her piercing headache was certainly not helping the matter in the slightest. Stepping away from him in defiance, Regine crossed the room to lean against the windowsill, her arms folded.

"I'm sorry, did you say next time? Funny, I don't remember extending an invitation for a second meeting."

Giving a sigh, David resolved to take a few steps backwards and recline on her bed instead of engaging contact again, his slick body no doubt ruining her sheets for the night. Regine guessed she deserved that.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me," he replied, his tone more entertained by her sour mood than upset by it.

Stupidity filled her for the second time that day, all the defensiveness holding her shoulders ramrod straight seeping out of her body. She was being ridiculous.

Groaning, she waved a hand through her damp hair and tried again. "I'm sorry. I am. It's just this damned headache I've had all day. It literally feels like my brain is vibrating out of my skull," she complained, hating how weak she must've sounded to him. "Remind me never to drink that much again, alright?"

Rather than laughing at her like Regine was expecting, he sat up a bit, leaning on his elbow, "That bad, huh," his face thoughtful for a spell before looking at her again. "C'mere, I got an idea."

She bit her lip and pondered what he could possibly have in mind. "What are you gonna do, smack the pain outta my head?"

Sitting up farther, his eyes grew dark with impatience, suddenly no longer in the mood for games. "Just get over here, Regine."

Her eyes narrowed, but she conceded.

"Okay, _fine_. Whatever you say," she said in defeat as she slowly approached him, her footsteps dragging across the carpet. She'd been content to stop and stand a few feet away from him until David looked up at her with an eyebrow raised expectantly, his finger pointing to the spot directly next to him on the bed.

Before she could fully ease onto the mattress, he was already pulling her closer, his arms bringing their bodies so close she was almost on his lap, not like that was a new thing or anything. Her shallow breathing was now even more embarrassing with him being right there, but he didn't seem to notice – or he just pretended not to – with his hand already beginning to glide over her forehead with more softness than Regine thought him capable of possessing. He seemed to be searching for a particular spot along her skull, his brow furrowed in concentration as they continued to sit together in silence.

"Alright now hold still, sweets. We're gonna fix you right up," he said it with such conviction, Regine had no other choice but to believe him. Even if he was acting downright insane.

She continued to wait, his hands placed on either side of her head for the briefest of seconds before she grew too impatient, eager for the pain to just be over already.

"I don't feel anything," she whined but David ignored her. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she decided to focus on his steady breathing instead of the pain. A few seconds later, he removed his hands and Regine could feel him lean forward to whisper in her ear, sending warm tingles down the length of her neck.

"How about now? Still hurt?"

She frowned in disappointment. "What do you mean, of course it – wait." The beating in her head had suddenly slammed to a halt before she could fully comprehend her newfound ability to think clearly again. "It's gone. My headache, it's – holy shit, how did you _do_ that?"

He shot her a cocky grin, clearly very pleased with himself.

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous. Always been good with my hands, is all. On that note, you got any other part of your body in need of a little T.L.C? Just say the word and I'd be happy to lend my services," he prodded, eyes shining with mischief as his hands began to slide down her legs, bringing them forward to drape across his lap. Regine's eyes left his and traveled down to his wandering hands, which were now gripping her calves to hold her to him, her stomach fluttering at the sight.

Finally freed from the hellish agony caused by the clanging in her brain, Regine was feeling more playful then she'd been previously. David had to know she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"What, no way. Get those freaky things away from me," she teased, trying to escape from his hold on her, his grip only tightening the more she fought him. "What are you anyways, some kind of witchdoctor or something?"

His eyebrows raised as his smile grew, dragging her towards him so that she was almost completely on top of him now. "I think what you're _trying_ to say is 'thank you.' Now how about a reward for a job well done," he hinted suggestively, clearing the hair out of her face and sweeping it behind her shoulders so he could look at her fully.

Regine felt weak when he looked at her this way, like they were right back in the Pink Room again.

Right back where it had all started.

Only this time, they were alone. He wasn't paying for her company and she wasn't torturing herself over her buried feelings for him. They were uninhibited. With that thought, she wrapped both arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him, his wet shirt sliding against the shining fabric of her robe as David moved to press his lips against hers.

He kissed her softly at first, taking her bottom lip and sucking it lightly until Regine sighed at the sensation of it. She returned the kiss by matching his rhythm perfectly, tilting her head somewhat to give him more access to her mouth, a sign he quickly took advantage of by slipping his tongue inside to massage against her own.

Shivering at the taste of him, Regine clung to his neck, trying to draw him in deeper, needing to feel more of him. David responded almost instantly, dragging his hands from her waist to clutch her hips tightly, squeezing the flesh there, leaving no space in between their bodies as they moved against each other. Their kisses grew from gentle to ferocious then, his mouth all but devouring hers, Regine swirling her tongue along the length of his until she heard him groan into her mouth.

Her hands were everywhere, stroking his tensed arms that were holding her so firmly, weaving through his hair, and raking over his chest until finally, her fingers dipped underneath the damp cotton to feel the cool flesh of his stomach, resolving to just yank the entire thing over his shoulders to be rid of it at last, much to his approval. Continuing her exploration, Regine broke the kiss begrudgingly to gaze down at his bare abdomen for the first time, failing to find a single flaw no matter how hard she looked. His broad chest was rising and falling with each haggard breath and tendons strained underneath the smooth flesh of his arms as his fingers continued to press against her, almost painfully.

David's gaze never left her lips as she eventually ceased her ogling to look back at him, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks at having been caught.

His actions became more slow and deliberate then, hands traveling to her middle where Regine could feel the ties of her robe begin to loosen. As his eyes flicked from her stomach to her face, he observed her reaction intently, searching for just an inkling of hesitancy before making any more sudden moves. Biting her lip to keep from smiling, Regine felt herself nod gently, reveling in the visible spark igniting in his eyes as he loosened the tie completely, his hands twitching with need to feel more of her skin.

It was obvious he'd seen her naked before, but somehow this was different.

Better.

Much, much better.

He was free to caress her any way he wanted, to touch her the way she so badly yearned to be touched by only him.

Parting her robe to slip in between the silk, David began by roughly grabbing hold of her waist, keeping her steady, before leaning forward to draw her into another burning kiss. His free hand glided over her ribs until decidedly trailing upwards, tracing the valley between her breasts before wrapping his fingers around her neck.

In an attempt to spur him on a bit more, she took his tongue between her lips and sucked gently, his hips thrusting upwards in response, causing Regine to bite back a satisfied giggle.

He broke the kiss to exhale deeply, squeezing her waist hard enough to leave a behind a few marks as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What're you tryin' to do to me, huh," he whispered, a breathless laugh escaping his lips.

He had presumably taken her ministrations as sufficient enough encouragement to explore even further, his hands immediately finding her breasts, grasping their fullness and massaging the sensitive flesh with his palms. Regine tore away from his mouth to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out from the unexpected level of pleasure he was creating within her. Brushing a thumb against her peak, Regine couldn't help but let out a soft moan then, the ecstasy beginning to take full control, David kissing her even harder as his touch left tantalizing traces of hot desire across her skin.

She needed more. More of his touch, more of his lips, more of his chilled skin against hers, everything. It was all too much and yet she still desperately needed more of him.

With their mouths moving in perfect harmony and Regine trying to match his level of roughness, she decided to bite down a little harder on his lower lip this time, her teeth accidentally puncturing the skin. Besides a slight wince in pain, David paid it no mind and continued stroking her chest, much too busy with his exploration to care about a little sting.

In an attempt to ease the pain, her tongue dragged along the small wound, a drop of blood sliding into her mouth as she did so.

Suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt and her whole world went black. It had all happened so fast.

In the blink of an eye, Regine froze, her arms tightening around David as fear took over her entire body, her face contorting in a level of pain she'd never experienced before. It was then that thousands of images came spiraling into her mind all at once, zooming by with every fleeting millisecond, the taste of David's blood still fresh on her tongue.

It was then that Regine finally remembered.

Every memory of the night before came hurtling back to her, stunning her into shock and expelling all the air from her lungs in a single instant.

It was then that she remembered David was a monster.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I won't bore you with excuses for why I was gone for so long. Just know that I appreciate you guys reaching out these past few months and kicking my ass into gear. I cannot tell you how great that feels to know that you guys are still around, eager for more! Initially, this update was meant to be a bit longer, but I decided to split it up in order to just get SOMETHING out for you all…you know how I like to do that.**

 **A sincerest thank you those who reviewed the last chapter:** _ **emilyatd1321, FlyLynn00, AngelaAngieAng, ShiplessOceans, InfinityMars, TishaLiz, Venizia, LostInSantaCarla3, arienna89, Starcrier, Edicts Galore, fairyglitter101, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, tawnibravo, lostboy80s, Scribbles-Dementia, NIGHTSCREAM, TheGoofyCat, Guest 1, Guest 2, CamiStark13, katlyne K, hwrdtheduc, Abella Silas, Kiili, NeverTearUsApart**_

 **Last thing: I'd appreciate your opinion on something! I suspect I'll pretty busy within the next few months with work and school. Meaning that future chapters can be updated in 1 of 2 ways: shorter chapters could be posted quicker or longer chapters could be posted with longer gaps in between updates. Do you guys have a preference? I am good with either option, but I know it might be more ideal for a reader to receive more updates even if they are shorter in length. Feel free to let me know in a pm if you prefer!**

* * *

 _At first, she felt weightless._

 _Her bones and muscles had gone limp and weak, as if they'd been hallowed out._

 _And she was moving._

 _She couldn't understand how her body was moving without her conscious intention to do so, but it was. Despite her attempts to force herself to stop, Regine was taking slow and deliberate steps forward, back ramrod straight and arms hanging loosely at her sides. It was a miracle she could even hold herself upright with the way her entire body had turned to Jell-O._

 _The complete lack of control was dizzying and yet, something – or someone – was making her remain awake and upright; she was being controlled. She could feel herself stepping out of the cramped room in the cave yet she could not move her head or eyes to examine her surroundings no matter how hard she tried to turn even the slightest inch, the spell cast over her proving to be too strong to subdue. Her restricted view only allowed her to stare blankly towards the cave's mouth, unable to even close her eyes when she wanted to._

 _Regine wanted to scream. With all her might, she summoned all the strength she had to fight against the hold over her, to run away, to do_ anything, _but it was pointless. She was trapped inside her own body that no longer belonged to her._

 _Amongst the fogginess, a far away voice echoed across the dimly lit cave._

 _"_ _Do we really need to get 'em outta here_ right _now? I was just starting to have some fun with this one," the voice complained, although it held no genuine remorse as far as Regine could tell._

 _Another, more familiar, voice sounded from behind her, a rush of cool air prickling the back of her neck as it spoke, yet her body prohibited her from shivering at the sensation. "You wanna keep her? Be my guest," it snapped in a fierce tone, a quiet rage brewing just beneath the surface._

 _David._

 _He sounded even more sardonic than usual as he continued to speak._

 _"_ _Say, you two could even watch the sunrise together. Outside. It won't be pretty, but hey, you brought her here in the first place."_

 _"_ _Whoa hey, cool it," Paul, or at least she assumed it was Paul, replied with a shaky laugh, his confidence faltering somewhat at David's threat. "I know she's off-limits but she came on to me this time!"_

 _A harsh laugh sounded behind Regine, David was fuming._

 _"_ _I don't care if she threw herself at you bare-assed and O negative," he spat. "I said to stay away from her."_

 _"_ _Ah come on, just because you're all hooked on this one, we can't do what we want anymore? This is bogus, man."_

 _Regine felt her eye twitch as David drew a long, aggravated sigh._

 _"_ _I couldn't care less what you do. You wanna feed off every girl in Santa Carla, by all means, go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you. But this one? Ain't gonna happen."_

 _Paul groaned._

 _"_ _Shit, that just makes me want her more, ya know? This girl ain't even my type, but the second you said I couldn't touch her, I couldn't resist! She smells so good…"_

 _A quiet snicker rang though the cave._

 _"_ _Whatta cry baby."_

 _Marko, of course._

 _"_ _Dude, just leave her alone and quit complainin' already. You'll find a new play-thing in no time," he continued, detached, seemingly bored of the topic at hand._

 _Regine didn't need to move her head to know who they were talking about but she still felt an intense need to force her frozen eyes to the side to see if Jane was okay. The stone silence could only confirm that she was in the same state as Regine, as she knew Jane to never be the compliant type. Still robotically trudging towards the edge of the cave, she vaguely registered the feel of David's hand resting on her lower back, guiding her despite the fact that he was singlehandedly controlling her movements somehow._

 _"_ _Get her home Paul," he said as a final warning, clearly not in the mood to argue. "Now."_

 _An exaggerated sigh filled the room followed by the sound of boots hitting the ground. "You win, boss. She's outta here. Happy?"_

 _"_ _Thrilled," David responded, his tone still tinged with anger, although no longer as severe. "Let's go."_

* * *

Her mind was reeling, she couldn't breathe, and her arms were wrapped around a killer.

Each gasp of air felt like inhaling needles as she scrambled to get as far away from David as possible, leaping from his lap as her memories continued to bombard her vision. She could feel everything in all its excruciating detail, with each fleeting second from the night before fast-forwarding through her brain, all at once.

Seeing the boys at St. Mary's, losing the bet, confiding in Jane in the bathroom stall, seeing the cave for the first time, and David's murderous expression gazing down at her before she had lost consciousness, everything packed into her brain, the pain causing her to grit her teeth so hard she was sure they'd shatter.

The beating of her heart was surprisingly slow given her current circumstance.

She felt drunk, dazed, and in desperate need of…something. Regine couldn't place her finger on what she craved so badly, but the feeling was akin to the need of feeling chilled air on hot skin, or inhaling a large breath after being underwater for too long.

Her eyes fluttered erratically as she attempted to focus on David's form on the bed, trying to study his expression now as he brought a finger to his mouth and withdrew it an instant later, only this time coated with blood. Regine was almost hypnotized as she watched him bring the finger to his lips once more to taste it, looking up at her as he did so. His eyes ignited in realization.

"Well isn't this interesting."

Watching his actions with a mixture of disgust and depraved interest, Regine slowly felt herself back away from him. She had to get Jane and they needed to get out of there right away. There was a high probability he'd catch her before she even made it out of the room, but she had to do something.

"Don't come near me," she whispered, her disoriented vision causing her to trip as she continued to step backwards, closer to the door, her only means of escape.

He grinned.

"Aw, don't start playing the victim now Regine, not when the real fun's about to start," he actually sounded amused and she detested him. For the first time, Regine felt pure, unadulterated hate for the person sitting before her, this cruel and remorseless stranger she allowed to get so close to her in such a short amount of time.

"What did you do to me? Why do I feel like this?" Regine asked through gritted teeth.

David could only chuckle while scratching his cheek.

"As much as I'd like to take the credit, baby doll, this was all you," he taunted. "Never expected you to break the skin but you're just _full_ of surprises, aren't you."

Regine huffed, failing to understand his words as panic began to eat away at her.

"Yeah, I bit you. So what? What the hell does that have to do with any of this?" Her words were escaping her lips at warped speed, frantic, desperate for him to finally make some kind of sense. She hated that she was still this hopeful.

He looked down at his gloveless hands before staring up at her again, eyes darkening.

"You want me to show you?"

Her blood turned cold.

"Show me what?" she asked, already fighting back tears as she recalled cowering beneath him in the cave, his unflinching admission to murdering Jerry playing over and over in her head. "Oh god, you're going to kill me, aren't you," she sniveled pathetically. God, she was becoming unhinged.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Regine," he shot back in a bored tone, shrugging a shoulder and turning his gaze to the ceiling, as if he was pondering something he hadn't considered before, then glanced back at her. "Matter of fact, I'd say I'm the least of your worries now."

Regine felt herself stiffen, too stunned to believe they were actually having this conversation. She'd never felt so close to finally uncovering the mystery that lurked behind David's mask and yet, here he was still playing games, still speaking in riddles. His words were doing nothing to ease her rattled nerves and she was finding it difficult to believe his promise given the circumstances.

He didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to being trustworthy. Or keeping people alive for that matter.

Still, she forced herself to swallow her fear and play along anyways. Regine knew she had no other choice if she wanted answers. Only this time, she wasn't going to let him get the best of her, not like the night before in the cave. With her senses going haywire and her head still overflowing with forgotten memories, Regine looked straight into his iced blue eyes and with a sigh, nodded slowly.

His smile only grew.

"Alright," he said, sitting up from his position on her bed, eyes still shining with wickedness. "Come here."

Regine furrowed her brow, obviously wary of his motives. "For what?"

David leaned forward, as if to let her in on some secret, his voice low. "I'll _whisper_ it to you."

"I-I don't think so," she mumbled, her voice too shaky to sound very convincing.

"Come on, just a little closer then," he urged and it sounded like a prayer.

Regine bit her lip and decided to take a single step forward, hoping that was enough to appease him.

Despite her delirium, she couldn't help but notice his scent as she stepped closer. Letting herself inhale deeply, she savored his unique aroma as it hit her nostrils and traveled into her lungs, holding it there before finally exhaling. Regine had noticed the way he smelled before and had enjoyed it the way an infatuated girl would like a boy's cologne.

This was much different.

Sure, she was getting those familiar whiffs of smoke and gasoline that usually clung to his hair and the fibers of his heavy coat, but there was something novel underneath it all, drawing her in. Still shirtless from their fleeting intimate moment earlier, it was the smell of _him_ that was invading her senses. His flesh called to her, but she hadn't the slightest idea why or how to react to it. Strangely enough though, it seemed to be the only thing that soothed her.

"Closer," he demanded softly and she obeyed instantly despite everything inside her screaming to stand her ground, while another, more instinctive, part of her was willing to do anything just to get closer to that heavenly scent radiating off him in waves.

Attempting to collect herself, Regine held her breath as she stood above his seated position on the bed. This should have made her feel at least slightly in control but for some reason, it didn't. She felt weak, feeble, the inside of her mouth was growing dry.

She was thirsty.

Snapping her eyes shut, the only sensation she could feel was the overwhelming thirst take over her entire being, its intensity like nothing she'd ever experienced before, not even after one of her longer runs down at the boardwalk. The force of it only continued to grow with no sign of subsiding anytime soon.

David only watched, surveying her visible discomfort with what looked to be an odd mixture of familiarity and interest. The look in his eyes mirrored the intense gaze she only seemed to find when dancing for him in the Pink Room, like he couldn't wait to see what she'd do next.

The urge to claw at her throat to soothe the parched burning there was almost primitive at this point but Regine fought the temptation regardless. It wasn't until she took another large breath and inhaled David's scent did the burning begin to fade, which only seemed to intrigue him and confuse her more.

"I think that's close enough," Regine whispered, her breath ragged as she gathered every last shred of self-control she had left to remain planted where she stood.

David shook his head.

"I disagree," he replied. "I think you want to come closer. It's only a matter of time before you give in, but tell me something. Why deny yourself something you want?"

"You have no idea what I want," she spat while trying her best not to breathe. Some imaginary force was trying to lure her closer to him now, she could feel her body physically straining towards his, taking all of her dwindling strength to restrain herself.

David, having apparently noticed her inner battle, only moved closer to the edge of the bed, their bodies mere inches away from one another, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinized the growing agitation etched into her expression.

"See now that's where you're wrong, Regine. I'm the only one who _really_ knows what you want, what you need," he paused, licking his lips, his gaze never once leaving her face as Regine's heart continued to beat faster. "What you crave…"

"What I want…is for you to leave. Please just, just go away." She loathed the desperation that was so evident in her voice, hated that she was nearly reduced to begging him.

David clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "You're lying," he murmured with a slight shake of his head.

It may have been a delusion in the past, but Regine could usually convince herself that she was almost at David's level when it came to power plays, both were careful not to give too much of themselves away, both were closed off to an equal extent. Now, the heaviness of defeat was drowning her. David was winning, and that realization was almost as painful as knowing that all this time, he had been molding her to _need_ him. Her perception of control had been an illusion, a lie she spent so much time trying to convince herself was real, while David had been slowly twisting himself into every fragment of her life, bit by bit, until she was forced to rely on him.

She was a fool. She deserved whatever happened to her. There was nothing left to do but surrender.

Snapping her eyes shut, Regine breathed deeply, David's scent calming her immediately.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am lying. But please, just tell me. Why do I feel," she paused, trying to find the right words, "connected to you somehow? I can literally feel myself dragging towards you, like a goddamn magnet or something. I can't stop it," she finished, her voice cracking towards the end.

Thinking for a moment, David cast his eyes to the floor and let out a short laugh.

"Ask yourself this," he challenged, rising from his seat on her bed and drawing closer to her trembling body, his words now a soft whisper, "does it really _matter_?"

He was standing before her in seconds, his bare chest almost touching the silk fabric of her robe, still slightly hanging open. To anyone watching from the outside, this scene would appear as two lovers tenderly embracing one another, sharing a passionate moment as the thundering storm raged outside. A hidden part of her still felt that warm tingle jolt through her heart when he touched her, and he could see it. She wanted to push him away and run, maybe he'd even let her go, knowing how much he loved the _chase_. But she wouldn't run, wouldn't fight back, because that small piece of her heart that beat only for him, was coming alive now, growing despite her constant rejection of it. Regine could feel a hand tracing along her cheekbone as her eyes fluttered closed. His musk was now invading her senses, electrifying her, driving her crazy, she needed more. Without thought, her head leaned heavily against the touch, his chilled hand leaving tingles along her flesh.

"You can't fight it, not for long anyway," he continued, so close now his breath was tickling her ear. "Hey, who knows. You might hold out longer than Paul did, but we all cave eventually."

His head dipped lower so that his mouth was mere inches away from her throat. Letting her head fall backwards before Regine could fully comprehend what she was doing, she heard him take a deep inhale as his hand tangled in the thick hair at the nape of her neck. A peaceful trance had settled over her as she slowly began to relax against him, allowing David to support all of her body weight as he held her. The exhaustion had finally taken its toll, she couldn't speak, didn't want to speak, only wanted to breathe him in for all eternity. He was quiet for awhile before he spoke again, brushing a finger along a vein as he did so.

"And besides, it feels so much better when you finally just," he paused for the briefest of seconds before his lips grazed her throat, "give in." Before he could move any closer, David stilled as Regine opened her eyes, staring at him quizzically. With narrowed eyes, he listened, although she could hear nothing but her own heavy breathing, until suddenly a faint knock sounded from behind her bedroom door. Neither moved a muscle until the sound came again.

"Uh, Regine? You okay in there?" Jane called, her words muffled and groggy. "I coulda sworn I heard voices or something."

David's eyes flicked to hers, the subtle annoyance in his gaze at having been disturbed telling her exactly what to do.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Regine answered, working to keep her voice steady, not once looking away from him. "It's definitely just me in here."

"Mmkay, well I guess I'm crazy then. It must be this damn storm making me hear things," she replied, clearly not fully convinced but was too tired to question it at the moment. "See ya in the morning."

Regine let out a nervous giggle.

"Uh alrighty then! Good night!" she hollered back a little too quickly, cursing herself for sounding so phony.

Acting had never been one of her strong suits.

It wasn't until they both heard Jane's footsteps grow faint that David released his hold on her and went to grab his damp shirt lying on the floor, sliding it over his head and shoulders with ease.

With the mysterious stupor she'd been under partially faded now, Regine could feel herself briefly coming to her senses once more. Steadying herself and savoring one last breath of him, she looked over to where he was standing by the window, her eyes pleading and her shoulders wilted.

"Can you please," her voice quivered, hoping he'd see the pain she was in and finally show some kind of mercy, "just leave me _alone_?"

He could only stare at her with dead eyes before shrugging lightly, smirking at her shrinking form like he'd done this all before.

"Don't want my help? Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you, sweetheart," he said in a callous tone before shifting the window open, the rain still beating down in harsh drops outside.

"We'll see how long you last."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. Oh how I've missed you all.**

 **Please enjoy this little update!  
**

* * *

There was only one word Regine could think of to properly summarize the twelve hours following David's sudden departure.

 _Hell._

She was in hell; she was absolutely sure of it. What else could explain the excruciating pain that was burning throughout her entire body and only increasing with every breath?

There was nothing she could do to ease the scorching ache, to quench the unwavering thirst she felt in her throat, although clutching the jacket David had left behind did seem to conjure up a strange sort of relief. Even throwing back about a gallon of water did nothing to sooth her; all she craved was his scent. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she had found herself curled into the fetal position, holding the damp, thick fabric to her face, and inhaling deeply. Even though the soothing effect his scent had on her pain was fleeting, it seemed to be the only thing to help, even if just a little. Regine laid like that for hours, barely moving, her body almost completely rigid. She wondered if David somehow knew to leave it; it wasn't like him to be forgetful.

But then again, she was even more confused about who David was, or rather _what_ he was, than before.

It had been so hard to focus on his words before he had left her there, so unceremoniously, to feel all of this confusion, fear, and agony alone. She found herself trying to process their exchange throughout the long night she spent collapsed on her bedroom floor, yet her current physical state prevented her from being able to think straight. There was only pain to occupy her thoughts and keep her company.

The very idea of going to work made her want to keel over right then and there, but Regine knew that if she didn't pick herself up and make it to her shift, Vinnie would really fire her this time. There was no other option; she knew how much of a bitch move it'd be to call in a favor with Jenna for the second night in a row. Without a wink of sleep and her teeth clenched sorely, she rose off the ground with the setting of the sun from her bedroom window and made her way to Doll House.

Sweat beaded across her forehead as she trudged towards the entrance, David's coat thrown around her shoulders and her hulking duffel bag weighing her down, making her pace even slower than it already was. She had managed to grab a handful of crumpled lingerie that had been balled up on her floor and Regine prayed that she had snatched at least a few matching pieces. It was a relatively chilly night in Santa Carla and Regine took some small amount of pleasure in knowing that David would probably be missing his signature coat later on in the night.

Sidestepping security (she didn't want Andrew to see her looking as awful as she did), she hustled into the club and noted a few of the regulars who usually occupied the same seats from open to close, either swigging back drinks nonstop or simply gazing awestruck at each dancer who took the stage. Most did both. A strange odor wafting through the air hit her like a load of bricks the second she walked in, Regine couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was rancid and sour, like vomit. Regine wondered if it was.

There was no sign of Vinnie anywhere, which calmed Regine's nerves immediately as she all but sprinted to the back room. Her momentary peace was interrupted in an instant as she went to grab the doorknob, only for the door to be slung open by a pair of smirking dancers looking down at her from their four-inch heels. The smell of cigarettes and sweat exuding off them both made her stomach lurch.

"Jesus, what happened to you, Princess," one said with a smirk.

"Looks like someone had a rough night," the other said in response, flicking her hair with a laugh as they both pushed passed Regine's slumped form before she could respond.

She felt her blood boil, but couldn't find the energy within herself to linger on the anger for long.

"Bitches," she huffed under her breath as she walked into the crowded dressing room, knowing it was going to take about ten pounds of makeup to make her look even slightly more alive and "desirable" before she stepped out on stage.

Her eyes scanned the hectic room hoping they'd land on Jenna's flowing mane of hair, but she couldn't see her amongst the flurry of scantily-clad bodies whizzing by her. Regine figured she had gotten the night off after covering for her the previous night; she deserved that much. Shrugging to herself, she plopped her and her bag on the ground with less grace than she intended, her bones still feeling like mush and creaking with her every movement. She truly felt like a walking corpse.

And apparently she looked like one, too.

One glance in her compact mirror almost sent her into cardiac arrest, yet she refrained from having a total meltdown in front of the very people who would actually revel in her turmoil. She almost didn't recognize the person staring back at her; this person's eyes were sunken into their skull, their cheeks were hollowed out, and their skin appeared a sickly yellow shade as she slowly accepted that it was her own reflection staring dead-eyed back at her. Blinking away the tears she felt starting to spring from her eyes, Regine threw the compact down in frustration and instead reached for the thickest foundation she owned. Despite never looking worse in her entire life, she set to work on her haggard face, praying for a miracle.

After applying about a pint of concealer, thick black eyeliner, and enough blush to make her look like an actual living, breathing girl and not a zombie, Regine was finally done, semi-satisfied with her appearance. With a sigh, she peeked up at a sudden sweetness in the air. She let herself inhale deeply, filling her lungs with what smelled like freshly baked cookies. For a second, she thought she'd actually been transported to a bakery as her head whirled from side to side, trying to locate the source of the delicious smell. By this time, only a few other dancers were still primping at the brightly-lit vanities across the room, but the sight of Ivy sparking up a cigarette in the corner of Regine's eye alerted her to her presence.

The smell seemed to be radiating from _her_. It had to be, the scent only continued to grow even stronger as Ivy took a few steps closer to where Regine sat on the ground, where she then hastily bent over to throw her lighter on the dingy couch and began to get ready for her set.

 _God, she smelled good_.

So good in fact that Regine felt her mouth start to water, the overwhelming thirst in her throat making her gulp dryly. What was going on? She hated Ivy. Why was she so suddenly compelled to approach her?

And why in hell did she smell so damn _good_?

She continued to stare at her intently from across the room; it was a good thing Ivy was so self-centered that the only thing she was focused on was her own reflection in the mirror, but it wasn't long until the last remaining girls were called out of the dressing room to do their set, leaving the two of them all alone.

Everything was silent besides Ivy's quiet grooming. Regine thought she'd go mad from the silence, even the scent of David's jacket was doing little to calm her thirst as she slowly rose from the ground and took small, idle steps in the other girl's direction. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, yet she couldn't. Some unknown instinct had seemingly bewitched her entire body and there was nothing she could do; she just wanted the pain to end. Regine couldn't take it anymore. She glared at Ivy as if she were a lamb for slaughter while still creeping closer to her unassuming form at the vanity. Letting herself inhale that delicious scent, she felt something inside of her awaken. A desperate need for _something_ was taking ahold of her, and just like the night before with David, she felt blind with reckless desire.

Her ragged breathing seemed to be the only thing to alert Ivy to her closeness, causing her to swivel in her seat in annoyance, an eyebrow raised as she stared up at Regine's frantic expression.

"Hey why don't you take a picture, bitch?" she sneered before turning away to again concentrate on her intricate eye makeup.

Regine didn't respond. She felt like a wild animal that was railing against its cage to finally be freed, she barely registered Ivy's harsh words towards her, she could only see red. Her vision was overcome with images of bright, thick, _redness_ ; god, she wanted to drench herself in it for all of eternity, wanted to rip out Ivy's throat and bathe in her blood.

Oh god, oh god, what was she thinking?

She needed to leave, whatever was happening, Regine knew that she could not stay in that room alone with Ivy any longer.

Something terrible might happen to her if she did.

Wiping those thoughts from her mind and burying the frenzied craving deep down inside of her, Regine all but threw herself backward, nearly tripping on every step as she scrambled for the exit, leaving a confused – but still breathing – Ivy in her wake.

* * *

The neon street lights all started to blur together the longer she ran. Her boots pounded the pavement with fierce urgency as she sprinted as far away from Doll House as she could possibly go. The tightness in her throat was almost cutting off her circulation at this point, but still, Regine pressed forward, unsure of where she was even headed in the first place. All she knew was she needed to get away, from everyone and everything in case she did something bad, something dangerous, in case she killed someone.

She wanted to kill someone. She wanted to drink their blood, feel it trickle from her mouth as she swallowed every last drop.

Except it was more than just a want, she _needed_ to do it. She _had_ to. It was beyond her control.

She ran blindly now, pushing passed people on the crowded city streets and never once stopping for air. Downtown Santa Carla was certainly not the place to be if you wanted to be _alone_ , and yet Regine could only run away as fast as she could, cursing under her breath as the tip of the brightly-lit Ferris wheel of the boardwalk slowly came into view.

Knowing that in order to get to her house, where it was safe, she had to pass the boardwalk, Regine hurdled forward even harder, spinning past a group of punks who shouted obscenities at her for shoving them away from her, they didn't know she was doing them a favor. Their unwashed stench made her feel sick instantly, so much so that she had to slow down to keep herself from retching all over the curb.

Stumbling a bit, she jogged towards the crosswalk and debated whether she could make it across the street before the oncoming traffic turned into the boardwalk parking lot. If she ran as fast as she could, hopefully the cars would see her and stop just in time, barely missing her body as she zoomed by. It was at that moment of deliberation that an intoxicating scent drifted by her and caught her so off-guard, Regine nearly toppled over a stroller she was attempting to dogde while making her escape.

The smell was _familiar_ , and inviting. It was beckoning her to follow its trail.

Completely abandoning her previous path, Regine pivoted and ran in the direction of the scent, it only growing stronger now with every step. She felt her body relax despite the exhaustion, her thirst began to ebb away ever so slightly. Not completely, but it was enough. She continued to chase it, fearing that it may be lost and taken away from her at any second.

She raced down the boardwalk, whizzing by the merry-go-round, Max's video store, and the cotton candy stand in pursuit of something, _anything_ that would make her feel human again. Regine didn't care what it was, she needed to have it, needed to possess it with everything she had.

Her mind was completely blank in her pursuit, barely registering the faces of worried bystanders as she all but threw them aside and propelled forward. Everything was hazy, her vision was going red, it was all she could see in that moment, it was taking hold of her once again.

It wasn't until she collided with a hard form from behind that she finally felt some semblance of tranquility. She breathed in the scent that was now her one and only companion, the only thing she ever truly needed in this world. She let herself take several yearning breaths and completely give herself over to its power, let it envelope her in its earthy musk. Regine was home.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for her euphoria to be rudely interrupted.

"Told you she'd be back, didn't I boys?" the form spoke slyly before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, bringing more of the scent closer to her now.

Her eyes fluttered open, she hadn't even realized they were closed in the first place, and gazed up at the smirking face of David looking very pleased with himself, like he was in on some joke he shared only with himself.

Regine didn't speak, she couldn't say a word. The sweltering fire in her throat flared at the sight of him, his skin was glowing under the night's sky and his eyes were dark with wickedness. She wanted to devour him.

He seemed unperturbed at her deadly expression and continued.

"That's a nice coat," he remarked casually, adjusting the wide collar of the thick jacket slung around her withered body. "Could've sworn I had something similar until it wandered off somewhere."

The snickering of the boys could be heard from behind her but Regine didn't dare turn around. Apparently she had found them hanging around by the railing close to a desolate edge of the boardwalk, quite a ways away from most of the tourists occupying the busier areas of the pier.

Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air, David's hold on her was tight yet not as reassuring as she needed it to be. It felt like he was trying to contain her rather than provide any sort of comfort.

Just in case she did anything irrational.

"I don't know what's happening to me, David. I – I think I'm dying," she whispered, her voice strained. She was now leaving him to support almost all of her body weight as she slumped against him. "I think there's something really wrong with me."

He remained quiet until another voice broke the silence.

"So who bet on less than twenty-four hours?" She heard Marko ask the others. "Thought you had more fight in you, girl, you're losing me money here!" He continued to jest while Regine fought to retain consciousness.

"Nah, look at her, she's totally tapped out," someone, she guessed Paul, replied with an easy chuckle. "Think Dwayne hit the jackpot on this one. He bet she'd be done for in eight hours!"

"That's right. Time to pay up, ladies," a smooth voice murmured back to the sighs and groans of the other boys.

Regine desperately looked up at David, who's heavy stare was focused toward the ocean as he exhaled the thick smoke of his cigarette away from her face. It was only then that he turned and really looked at her, examined her distraught expression with serious eyes. They warmed for a split second before hardening again, but he still continued to study her face until he took another hit of his cigarette and looked over at the boys, tossing the stub into the swaying waves of the ocean below.

"See you guys back at the cave, huh?" he asked but it wasn't a question. After muttering their goodbyes, Regine felt David turn her towards the mouth of the pier and led her forward, his arm draped securely over her shoulders, the weight of it heavy yet somehow more comforting to her now. She felt herself shiver at the contact, but it wasn't really what she craved.

Clinging to his body, it was all she could do to keep from attacking his bare throat with her teeth.

She needed to taste him. If it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has continued to review and support this story, even though the author is super flaky and hardly ever updates. I am going to try and get more chapters up soon, they'll just be slightly shorter like this one here. Hope that's alright!**

 **Also, thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, even if you don't remember doing so because it was months ago. You guys are the best:FlyLynn00, AngelaAngieAng, emilyatd1321, guest, mysticmoth, NeverTearUsApart, Edicts Galore, TishaLiz, Erzsebeth Bathory, SergeantHoneyBadger, LostInSantaCarla3, Faye, BSparrow, TrueReview, Guest 2, Guest 3, InfinityMars, Susnsrmsh, NeroLieto (really appreciated your detailed review, your words meant a great deal to me so thank you so much for that!), fairyglitter101, Mysticmayem, Lisa Lou Bell, dreaminggirliivi2**

 **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with another chapter! I'm so happy to be writing again, I can't even begin to tell you. Things have been incredibly busy these past few months, but I should have a lot more free time this summer to add to this story. I hope I still have a few readers left and if I do, please know how sorry I am to have kept you waiting!**

 **A huge thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, each and every kind word just encourages me to keep writing: _TishaLiz, NeverTearUsApart, theshipthatflew, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, InfinityMars, LostInSantaCarla3, Susnsmsh, des, crimsonsky132, Wynter Phoenix_**

 **Please let me know what you think of this update! I'm dying to know.**

 **xx**

* * *

The world was spinning, but something was still holding Regine steady and anchoring her to the ground, keeping her restrained.

David continued to hold her close to his body, arm draped heavily across her shoulder with his gloved hand holding her upper arm in a tight grip as they headed towards the entrance of the boardwalk. They were walking against the crowd, making it near impossible for the couple to maneuver by but David pushed them through the throng of people regardless. For the most part, Regine kept her eyes trained to the wooden planks at their feet but one small glimpse up at her surroundings alerted her to the numerous stares being cast in their direction.

What seemed like a few innocent glances at Regine from curious passerby's were suddenly transformed into wide-eyed stares of recognition as their attention quickly shifted to David. Judging by the way they would immediately cast their eyes to the ground and almost desperately try to sidestep away from the the pair, a few regulars on the boardwalk knew what David was capable of and weren't about to get in his way, especially considering the murderous expression he was currently wearing as they pushed forward.

"David," she whispered almost inaudibly, his head inclining just the slightest inch down indicating that he'd heard her despite the thousands of voices chattering around them and the blaring cheery music being blasted from each ride they passed.

"Mm?"

"Where are we going?" she could barely choke out before the absence of David's scent filling her senses was too much to bear. She clung to him once more, her face almost flat against his chest now as she breathed him in, not even pausing to realize that she probably looked absolutely insane to anyone watching.

He sniffed. "Somewhere a bit more private. You won't last very much longer out here surrounded by all this fresh meat and we don't want you ripping the throat out of some poor bystander, now do we?"

It was an unnerving feeling to know that Regine understood exactly what he was talking about, regardless of the fact that she had no idea _how_ he could possibly know how she felt.

"But there's no where to go," she all but whimpered, feeling herself beginning to lose control once again. "This place is packed."

Her body continued to slump against him as David dragged her along, his eyes shifting from side to side and spanning across the near impenetrable sea of bodies surrounding them as he silently searched for a place to hole up for a bit. He didn't respond until he gave a bit of a chuckle and looked back down at Regine nestled against him as they paused their furious pacing for just a split second.

"You're not gonna like this," he cautioned, but there was nothing in his tone that made her feel like he cared much about her comfort. She would just need to accept whatever it was and that was that. Regine didn't care as long as the pain went away; she'd do anything, go anywhere he wanted so long as she was able to find any semblance of peace when they got there.

He then started to lead her off to the right side of the boardwalk to an area located slightly behind the Ferris wheel and the small cotton candy stand.

Over to where a long line of porta-potty's sat…

He wasted no time heading over to one of the dingy pink cubes at the end of the row that had just barely opened up, the small man who had been exiting gawking at the pair with wide eyes before David shoved him out of the way to let the two of them through.

"In here. See? Nice and cozy," he said as he all but flung her into the small plastic box before stepping in himself and yanking the door closed, paying no mind to the long line of miffed tourists who had been patiently waiting for their turn.

Regine surveyed their surroundings before looking back at David, attempting to stop her teeth from grinding out the words as she spoke.

"This is…just wrong. And uh," she paused to kick off a shred of toilet paper clinging to her boot, "kinda gross."

He got to work sliding the leather glove off his right hand, bringing it up to his mouth and using his teeth to wriggle it off his wrist.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers, sweetheart, and judging by that wild look in your eye, it'll just have to do. Come here," he gestured, already moving closer to her, leaving almost no room to budge in between the two. She didn't have much say in the matter as he twisted a hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and held her still.

Leaning in, his voice was low as he looked at her. "Now close your eyes."

"Wha – why?" she sputtered, already impatient to have him do whatever it is he was going to do to her to make the pain go away.

But that didn't mean she trusted him.

He was still dangerous after all. Maybe this was some kind of trap…

Before she could let that train of thought progress any further, his grip tightened and she could feel her hair start to pull uncomfortably from her scalp as she winced in pain. David's face remained neutral, yet she could detect a slight look of annoyance gracing his features.

"Come on, have I ever steered you wrong, Regine? Don't you trust me by now?"

His words should have been reassuring, but they weren't to Regine due to their cold tone and David's track record with such things. She should've screamed back at him, spat in his face, done _something_ to let him know that she could trust him about as far as she could throw him.

She was breathing hard, her teeth biting down on her lip as his hold on her continued to tighten all the more, he was getting frustrated with her and was trying not to lose his temper. Regine wondered exactly what he'd do if she refused him, but was she really sure she wanted to find out? He clearly seemed to know how to fix whatever it is she was feeling, this deathly jarring rattling in her brain and overpowering hunger inside. Her eyes caught the exposed skin of his neck as she continued to ponder, the smoothness of his throat so inviting as his scent slowly began to permeate the small enclosed space they found themselves in.

"Fine," she said with a huff.

Fighting the extremely foreign urge to attack his neck right then and there, Regine snapped her eyes closed, trying her best to focus on inhaling every trace of him she could to calm herself. She barely registered his movements after that, paid no attention to the quiet sound of something being sliced open and his small inhale as she stood there in his grasp with only darkness surrounding her.

Suddenly, the scent of the room changed. No, it _intensified_ , turning thick and heavy as Regine fought to control her breathing, large gasps escaping her as she kept her eyes closed. Something warm and wet was brushing against her mouth as she breathed in to savor its heady sweetness, the scent undeniably electrifying her senses and smelling so good, it was near impossible to keep her eyes shut.

"What is it?" she asked in a hushed voice, clearly out of breath. She felt her arms reach out and bring whatever was tantalizing her so much closer to her wanting lips.

"Just a little something to take the edge off," David answered, his voice so close now that she felt his cool breath flutter across her face. "Go ahead, drink. You can thank me later," he added, his tone devious.

Still somewhat wary, Regine flicked her tongue out to swipe a drop of the liquid and let it slide into her mouth, the instant warm jolt of electricity spreading through her feeling somewhat familiar yet brand new all at once. She had felt it before, but it didn't feel anywhere near as divine as it did now. Her body tensed as she savored the drop, letting it slide down her throat as she swallowed harshly, her head swimming and hands almost vibrating as they reached out and brought the liquid closer.

She needed more.

Her eyes snapped open to find David's freshly bleeding hand before her, a long incision made just below his palm where the veins were the most prominent hypnotizing her as she watched the small drops of red drip down his arm and onto their feet, lightly spattering the filthy ground they were standing on like a light crimson rain.

Regine's eyes were full of conflict as they flickered to David, who appeared to be in no pain at all from the wound he had just inflicted upon himself. He eyed her with deep interest without once looking down at the fresh blood now flowing from his arm, his lips parted slightly as he studied her every move, waiting to see what she'd do next.

She stared back with the same intensity, that small drop restoring at least some of her sanity before she looked back at the blood, the scent of it once again making her vision cloudy. David watched the contemplation in her expression as she was clearly trying to decide whether or not what she was thinking about doing was _acceptable_ , and wasted no time moving her head closer to the three-inch gash he'd made with his trusty pocketknife, urging her forward.

"I know you want more, Regine. One little taste isn't gonna do it," his voice was dripping with conviction, his approval apparently being all Regine needed to hear before she rapidly leaned in and put her mouth over his arm in response, heartily licking at the blood that pooled there.

She let herself suck lightly on the wound, swallowing the steady stream of blood without pausing to think about how disgusting and horrible and _crazy_ this all was. If she had seen herself from an outside perspective, there was no doubt Regine would feel sick to her stomach and ashamed and completely grossed out by the fact that she was drinking another person's _blood_. This wasn't human, wasn't natural, and yet she couldn't get enough. She couldn't find anything within herself to care about anything else as she gulped down mouthful after mouthful of blood, letting it quench her insatiable thirst and cure her throbbing body and mind.

It was unlike anything Regine had ever experienced, nor would she ever experience again; that very first taste of pure unadulterated ecstasy could entrap anyone into its clutches, she was addicted after the first drop. She briefly wondered if this was what doing hard drugs felt like; it certainly would justify putting one's life in danger if it truly made you feel this _good_ , but somehow Regine doubted anything else in the world was comparable to this. This feeling was too strong, too powerful to simply be felt and forgotten. She would be a slave to this feeling until her death and maybe even still after that, eternally chasing this euphoria and caring about nothing else. How could she? Nothing made her feel this way. It was _more_ than just a feeling, but an unwavering urge to have more, never feeling completely satisfied until every last drop was drained and surrendered.

She vaguely heard a low laugh rumbling just inches away from her face and Regine almost completely forgot that she wasn't alone.

"That's my girl," David said quietly, his breathing now more ragged as she continued to drink from his open wound.

He let her take a few more gulps before briskly pulling her head away from his wrist and holding her steady to keep Regine from lunging at him in some kind of animalistic rage at being denied what she now craved the most in this world.

"Ah-ah," he warned before placing both hands on her shoulders to keep her placed firmly on the ground before she could protest. "Don't get greedy, Regine. You're bleedin' me dry here," he spoke softly yet he was clearly amused.

His eyes then drifted down to her mouth and before she knew what was happening, he had leaned down and swiped his tongue across her bottom lip to catch a small droplet of blood that had been left behind from her furious attack on his wound. Ignoring the pleasure that shot through her as she watched him lick his lips and let his eyes flutter closed, Regine brought her arms up to wrap around his neck in a pleading attempt to get what she wanted.

"But I need more," she cried. "Please, just a little bit more, I can't – I can't feel like this again," she shook her head as her legs began to crumble at the thought of feeling so desperately thirsty that she was quite literally about to kill someone just to satiate herself without an ounce of remorse.

David could only give a bitter sneer at her pathetic display and Regine couldn't find it within herself to feel embarrassed as she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She continued to watch him helplessly as he slipped the glove back over his fingers, the angry red cut now disappearing from sight, much to Regine's sorrow.

"You know, you're really just breakin' my heart, beautiful, but no can do," he murmured into her ear before hastily brushing a few tangled strands of blonde hair from her face more roughly than Regine would have liked. "You've had your fix."

Regine could tell he was enjoying this. He now held such power over her it made her want to vomit and slap him across the face all at once. Except there was something else inside her that felt so invigorated at finally having ended the pain that had been her constant companion for the last few days. Once her wish of being rewarded with more blood had been extinguished, Regine's despair began to slowly subside, being replaced by something else entirely.

She felt refreshed, exhilarated, and even a little bit _powerful_. You'd think that this whirlwind of emotion and sensation taking place in such a short amount of time would be exhausting for a normal person, yet Regine was wide awake, her senses were sharpened, and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this _good_ in her entire life.

There was little she could do to keep the hopefulness from her voice as she met David's eyes again.

"How long will this last?" she asked, almost dreading the answer as his smile grew.

"It'll hold you over for awhile, maybe a few days. But don't expect that warm and fuzzy feeling to last forever," he replied in a slightly biting tone. "You'll be all over me again in no time flat," he finished, his sly grin never faltering once.

Regine could feel her anger start to boil over as she exhaled in exasperation. Why couldn't he ever just give her a straight answer for once?

"Don't hold your breath," she whispered, more to herself than to him, but of course he'd heard her anyways given the small claustrophobic space they were in.

Unfazed, he merely responded with a "hm" and stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her cheek.

"So that's what I get for trying to help, huh. You know, Regine, it wouldn't kill you to have a little _gratitude_ ," his voice was like velvet but Regine could still hear that dangerous edge just barely being contained.

When she didn't respond, he continued.

"Go ahead and blame me all you want for your little predicament but I'm just a guy trying to lend a helping hand here," he said, gesturing with his right arm that Regine had been feeding off of earlier. Then he laughed as if this was all some kind of joke, like her life hadn't just been permanently altered only moments ago.

"If I'd never have met you, none of this would've happened though. Isn't that right?" she tested, feeling the gravity of the past forty-eight hours for the briefest of seconds before regaining composure again. "I mean, there's no point in hiding it now. I remember that night in the cave, David, everything you told me about Jerry. How you killed him in cold blood. And don't think I forgot how you somehow got _inside_ my mind and turned everything upside down," she said harshly, trying her best to keep eye contact with him. "I don't really think any of that is all just a coincidence, do you?"

"Ah come on, I thought we were having fun together," he cooed in her ear as his thumb started tracing a pattern along her cheek. "Don't you have _fun_ with me Regine?"

His eyes were shining bright with amusement but her expression told him that she wasn't interested in hearing anymore of his bullshit. She knew he'd never own up to any of it anyways, no matter how right she was.

"I think we have very different definitions of fun," she shot back and he looked down with a smile.

"You're probably right about that," he said, fidgeting with the door handle behind her with one hand and giving her cheek one final pat with the other before speaking again.

"But you can't blame someone like me for what they are, Regine, and if you can't understand that now, then you sure as hell will soon," was all he said before jerking the handle open and giving her a small push backwards where Regine felt the cool night's breeze hit her clammy skin. David stepped out after her and began to walk briskly away without another word or glance in her direction, a self-assured smile curled at his lips.

Regine at least had the decency to blush as a few people whistled at them while she stood dumbfounded in place, but otherwise, her focus was on David's retreating form.

"Hey, wait a second," she called to his back before skipping after him, realizing that he was headed in the opposite direction of the exit and instead was walking towards the darkened sand of the beach.

Catching up to him and reaching for his arm, she surveyed his appearance for what seemed to be the first time that night, realizing how gaunt he looked under the moonlight as he turned to look at her with vague curiosity. His eyes had gone gray and dull and appeared sunken into his skull. She was briefly reminded of the night Jerry had attacked her at Doll House, how David had looked similar to how he did now, so lifeless and sallow.

"I suggest you run along home now, Regine," he said, his tone mocking, "'cause I promise, you're not gonna like what you see if you stick around," he finished before striding away from her once more and disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
